


Cave Baestiam

by KMZ



Series: Grimmytales [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Wie wir uns alle schon gedacht haben, ist die Anwendung von Zauberkräutern und dergleichen nicht ganz so einfach. Captain Renard hat darüber hinaus ein Problem, was nichts mit Nick Burkhardt zu tun hat, mit dem Grimm aber sehr wohl. Er braucht seine Unterstützung, ahnt aber nicht, welche Auswirkungen das auf ihre sowieso komplizierte Beziehung hat. >>> Teil 2 <<< der Geschichte um Nick Burkhardt und Sean Renard. -------------------------- [Nick x Sean]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Liebe Leser,  
> Willkommen zum 2. Teil meiner „Grimmytales“-Reihe.  
> Dieser Teil trägt den Namen: Cave Baestiam! Ich habe diesen Satz zwar aus einer anderen Serie, finde aber, dass er sehr gut zu diesem Teil der Fic passt. Es bedeutet: Hüte dich vor der Bestie! Wie das gemeint ist, erklärt sich im Verlauf der Geschichte.
> 
> Der Untertitel ist: bring it back  
> Ich denke, das erklärt sich selbst.
> 
> Wie wir uns alle schon gedacht haben, ist die Anwendung von Zauberkräutern und dergleichen nicht ganz so einfach.  
> Captain Renard hat darüber hinaus ein Problem, was nichts mit Nick Burkhardt zu tun hat, mit dem Grimm aber sehr wohl. Er braucht seine Unterstützung, ahnt aber nicht, welche Auswirkungen das auf ihre sowieso komplizierte Beziehung hat.
> 
>  
> 
> Die Ereignisse könnten während der 2. Staffel spielen. Der Captain und Nicks Freundin Juliette standen unter diesem unheilvollen Bann, den Adalinds Manipulation erforderlich gemacht hatte. Nach dessen Auflösung durch Nick hat sich eine ganze Menge zwischen allen Beteiligten verändert. Nicht unbedingt zum Positiven.
> 
>  
> 
> Alles in allem war ich sehr hochmotiviert ein Happy End zu schreiben. Wer meine Geschichten kennt, weiß, dass das nicht gerade zu meinen Primärzielen beim Erzählen gehört. Doch irgendwie verlangt Nick und Sean einfach danach. Also musste ich weiterschreiben und kann euch schließlich im 3. Teil ein gutes Ende versprechen. Aber bis dahin ist es noch ein weiter Weg.
> 
>  
> 
> Ich freue mich wie immer über Kommentare, ebenso wie über Kudos und überhaupt Kontakt mit den Lesern.

Eine sehr lange Zeit später

 

In Monroes Haus

 

Fast komplette Dunkelheit. Diffuses Licht. Schatten, die sich schnell bewegen. Aggression und dann ein lautes Brüllen. Nick hat seine Augen weit aufgerissen und versucht in der Dunkelheit irgendetwas zu erkennen. Immer wieder Licht. Schatten. Wechsel.  
Kampfgeräusche. Wieder die Schatten. Bösartig, schnell und gefährlich. Nick dreht sich um. Vor ihm Schwärze. Nichts als Schwärze. Hinter ihm plötzlich wieder das Licht und der Kampf. Die Schatten kommen näher, wollen ihn verschlingen. Er weiß es genau.  
Er rennt los und weiß sofort, dass er zu langsam ist. Etwas streift seinen Arm. Heißer Atem in seinem Nacken! Nein, noch nicht!  
Schneller laufen! Krallen bohren sich in seinen Rücken. Nein!  
Nein! 

Sean!  
Sean!!!

S E A N !

 

Nick hörte sich selbst noch Seans Namen schreien, als er erwachte. Schweißgebadet und zitternd saß er im Bett und schaute sich orientierungslos um. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja vorläufig bei Monroe untergekommen war und seufzte erleichtert. Großer Gott, welch ein Alptraum!  
Dann kam er völlig zu Bewusstsein. Er hatte Sean Renards Namen gerufen! Nicht nur im Traum, wie er erschrocken feststellen musste. Zum Glück war Monroe heute bei Rosalee und damit hätte ihn wohl niemand gehört.  
Einen Moment schwankte er zwischen wieder hinlegen oder aufstehen. Schließlich stand Nick auf, zog sich eine Jogginghose und einen Sweater über und ging nach unten. Er brauchte dringend frische Luft. Die Nacht war warm und er setzte sich auf die Eingangsstufen des Hauses. Die Straße lag ruhig und verlassen vor ihm. Alles war so friedlich und still, dass er einen Augenblick lang darüber nachdachte, ob auch das ein Traum war. Aber es war kein Traum, denn sonst würde er nicht vor dem Haus seines Blutbadfreundes sitzen, der ihm netterweise Unterschlupf gewährte, solange seine Situation mit Juliette ungeklärt war.

Juliette und der Captain. Es war absurd und doch auch wieder nicht. Nick würde lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, dass er nichts gemerkt hatte. Er hatte diese unbewusste Irritation sehr wohl gespürt, doch es gab da etwas, was er niemanden erzählt hatte. Selbst wenn Juliette und Renard unter diesem Bann gestanden hatten und im Grunde unschuldig waren, so fühlte Nick sich von beiden verraten und betrogen. Von Juliette, mit der er schon so lange zusammen war und der er vertraute und seinem Captain, den er bewundert und respektiert hatte und dem er so ein abscheuliches Verhalten aus unerklärlichen Gründen nicht zugetraut hatte. Merkwürdig war dabei, dass er von Renards Verrat fast mehr verletzt war, als er über Juliettes Untreue enttäuscht war.  
Ob er einem der beiden jemals vergeben könnte, war eine weitere Frage, die er im Moment nicht beantworten konnte. Dazu hatte er noch zu viel Enttäuschung und Aggression in sich. Er hörte, wie sich ein Auto näherte und blickte neugierig die Straße hinauf.  
Das kann ja nicht jetzt wahr sein, dachte Nick jäh aufgebracht, als er das Auto des Captains erkannte.

****************

Ebenso wie Nick, war auch Sean zur selben Zeit aus dem Schlaf hochgeschreckt. Er hatte nichts geträumt, doch Nicks Stimme vibrierte in ihm gut spürbar, als würde er direkt neben ihm liegen. Es war ziemlich verwirrend und Sean konnte sich das alles nicht gleich erklären.  
SEAN!  
Nick klang so furchtsam und hilflos.

Die letzten Wochen war die absolut schrecklichsten, seit er in Portland war. Sein Verlangen nach Juliette war so unverständlich wie schmerzhaft. Es fühlte sich alles derart falsch und abartig an, dass er sich am liebsten ununterbrochen übergeben hätte oder sich wahlweise und dauerhaft in das Zauberbiest verwandelt hätte, weil er da wesentlich widerstandsfähiger war.  
Nun, nachdem auch Nick diesen Reinigungstrank getrunken hatte, um den magischen Bann aufzulösen, fühlte es sich wieder ein wenig besser an, auch wenn er immer noch hin und wieder diese bizarren Halluzinationen hatte. Doch mit der Normalität kam die brennende Sehnsucht nach Nick zurück. Es hatte sich eine ganze Menge verändert. Nicht unbedingt zum Besseren, musste Sean eingestehen. Er hatte auch keine Ahnung, ob sich alles überhaupt noch jemals zum Positiven verändern würde. Im Augenblick war sein Verhältnis zum Grimm schlechter als jemals zuvor. Wenn er nicht sein Vorgesetzter und eine Art Verbündeter gegen die Königsfamilien gewesen wäre, dann hätten sie vor der Waldhütte wohl auf Leben und Tod gekämpft. Vermutlich war es aber sowieso nur ein Aufschub.  
Jetzt rief Nick nach ihm auf eine Art und Weise, die er nicht verstand und die er auch so noch nie erlebt hatte. Doch wenn das bei ihm so eindringlich ankam, dann war das wohl von großer Bedeutung und er musste sofort handeln.  
Sean sprang aus dem Bett, zog sich schnell an und machte sich auf den Weg. Nick brauchte scheinbar dringend seine Hilfe und er würde niemals zögern sie ihm zu geben.

Er wusste, dass Nick im Moment bei seinem Freund wohnte, der ein Blutbad war. Einerseits hatte es Sean beschämend erleichtert, denn das hieße, dass Nick noch nicht wieder mit Juliette zusammen war. Die Information hatte ihm aber auch einen ziemlichen Eifersuchtsanfall beschert, den er selbst peinlich fand, denn wie er gesehen hatte, war Monroe eher dieser Kräutertante Rosalee zugeneigt. Und überhaupt ärgerte er sich darüber, dass er sich immer noch diese Art Gedanken um Nick machte. Alles, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, hatte Nick vergessen und er verhielt sich nicht anders, als man das von einem Grimm und einem Detective erwarten konnte. Genau das hatte er beabsichtigt. Und genau so musste es sein und nicht anders.  
Als er Nick vor dem Haus auf der Treppe sitzen sah, war er ein wenig irritiert. Das sah jetzt nicht nach großer Gefahr aus. Langsam parkte er und stieg dann aus. Wenn der Grimm ihn nicht schon bemerkt hätte, wäre er wohl unverrichteter Dinge weitergefahren.

****************

 

„Was willst du denn hier?“ fuhr Nick den Captain ungehalten an, kaum dass der Mann ausgestiegen war. Er lief zögernd auf ihn zu, während sich der Autoschlüssel ununterbrochen zwischen seinen Finger bewegte.  
„Geht es dir gut, Nick?“, entgegnete Renard, anstatt ihm auf die unhöfliche Frage zu antworten.  
Nick stand auf, als Sean vor der Treppe stehen blieb und ihn in einer seltsamen Mischung aus Erleichterung und Irritation ansah.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht. Wenn du über Juliette sprechen willst oder über das was geschehen ist, ich habe kein Interesse daran.“ Sean runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ist irgendwas passiert?“  
„Fragst du das jetzt ernsthaft?“, fauchte Nick und ging eine Stufe rückwärts nach oben. Es war eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, denn er fühlte diese aufgeladene Stimmung zwischen ihnen überdeutlich. Dabei hatte er eher Sorge um seine eigene Selbstbeherrschung.  
„Mich interessiert die letzte viertel Stunde, Nick. Ist hier irgendwas passiert? Ist dir irgendwas zugestoßen?“ Sein Captain klang plötzlich ein wenig wie vor diesem Desaster zwischen ihnen. Bestimmend, autoritär und direkt. Und paradoxerweise fast liebevoll besorgt. Nick zögerte einen Moment, weil sich der Grimm in ihm sofort angesprochen fühlte.  
„Warum fragst du?“ Er klang ein wenig versöhnlicher und interessierter, denn wenn es für den Grimm eine Aufgabe gab, dann könnte er es nicht ignorieren. Jetzt, da ihre personellen Unstimmigkeiten und intimen Geheimnisse geklärt waren, gab es weder für ihn einen Grund seinen Grimm zu verleugnen, noch für Renard sein Zauberbiest zu verstecken. Dass die Wahrheit über ihn und den Captain ans Licht kam, war das einzig Gute an der ganzen Sache, hatte Nick seitdem mehr als einmal gedacht. Aber auch nur das war gut!

„Ich habe dich gehört!“ Sean flüsterte fast und sah zur Seite, als Nick ihn verdutzt ansah. Er war so perplex, dass er nicht gleich antwortete.  
„Du … hast … was gehört?“, fragte er ungläubig nach.  
„Ich habe gehört, wie du meinen Namen gerufen hast, Nick! Du hast nach Hilfe gerufen.“ Jetzt sah Sean zu ihm hoch und in Nicks Magen flammte ein heißes Feuer auf. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu antworten, doch es kam kein Wort heraus. Vielleicht lag es an Renards Zauberbiest, dass er ihn als Grimm hören konnte, trotzdem war das … befremdlich. Unfassbar surreal.  
„Das kann nicht … wie soll das gehen?“ Die Worte kamen nicht allzu freundlich aus seinem Mund. Zuviel Skepsis und Bitterkeit war in ihm.  
„Keine Ahnung. Es ist so. Ich habe es … na ja, eher gespürt als tatsächlich gehört und dachte, ich sehe besser mal nach.“  
„Ehe dir dein Grimm, ähm, ich meine deine beste Waffe wegstirbt … verstehe!“  
„Es gibt keinen Grund zynisch zu sein, Nick.“  
„Doch den gibt es sehr wohl. Für dich gibt es keinen Grund einen auf hilfsbereiten Samariter zu machen, Captain! Ich kann mich schon um mich selbst kümmern. Deine Überwachung ist ganz und gar nicht notwendig. Wie du siehst, geht es mir gut!“

 

****************

 

Sean verlor für sich selbst überraschend die Kontrolle. Sein Zauberbiest wogte nach oben und war unglaublich aufgebracht. Nicks Worte verletzten ihn schwer, ebenso sein abweisendes Verhalten, auch wenn der Grimm jedes Recht der Welt hatte auf ihn wütend zu sein.  
„Droh mir nicht!“, sagte Nick hart und wich ihm nicht aus, als er eine Stufe nahm. Er blieb stehen und rang um Selbstbeherrschung, die er endlich zu fassen bekam. Es gelang sein Wesen zurückzudrängen, Nicks kampfbereitem Blick wich er allerdings nicht aus.  
„Ich habe mir nur Sorgen um einen meiner besten Detectives gemacht. Ich sehe, dir geht es gut. Deshalb gehe ich jetzt.“ Sean wandte sich ab und war schon ein paar Schritte gelaufen, als Nick rief:  
„Warte! Wie ist das möglich, dass du mich hören kannst?“ Sean hätte vielleicht eine Erklärung, doch die würde er dem Grimm auf keinen Fall geben können. Das Dreikraut, welches er Nick damals gegeben hatte, bewirkte, dass die Verbindungen zwischen ihnen stillgelegt wurden. Aber sie waren nach wie vor existent. Und wenn einer von beiden in allergrößter Gefahr schwebte, so war es denkbar, dass eine Art letzter Hilferuf über die stillen Kanäle gesendet wurde. Offenbar hatte Nick einen ziemlich üblen Alptraum mit Todesangst gehabt, der ihn um Hilfe rufen ließ.  
„Das weiß ich nicht, Nick.“  
„Ist das wirklich so? Oder bringt es dir nur keine Vorteile es mir mitzuteilen? Ist es besser, du behältst dein Wissen für dich, damit du mich auch in Zukunft noch manipulieren und mich für deine Zwecke nutzen kannst, Captain?“ Nick hatte, wie es gerade schien jeden Respekt vor ihm verloren und das war seltsam, denn natürlich hatte Nick begriffen, dass keiner außer Adalind daran schuld trug. Und trotzdem war er so unglaublich wütend auf ihn, obwohl Juliette darin genauso involviert war wie er.  
Für eine Sekunde dachte Sean, dass es sich anfühlte, als wenn Nick sich nicht in erster Linie von Juliette betrogen fühlte, sondern von ihm, weil das bedeuten würde, dass irgendwo in ihm noch Gefühle für ihn waren. Nichts würde ihm besser gefallen, doch es war ein durch und durch abwegiger Gedankengang, den er sich zudem streng verbieten musste.  
„Wenn ich herausfinde, warum es so ist, lasse ich es dich wissen. Gute Nacht, Nick!“ Sean stieg in seinen Wagen und fuhr im Grunde aufgewühlter als er gekommen war nach Hause.

****************

Nick sah dem Wagen des Captain noch eine ganze Weile nach und schämte sich ein wenig für sein Verhalten. Renard war immer noch sein Vorgesetzter und er sollte nicht so mit ihm sprechen. Doch irgendwie kam er nicht dagegen an, ihm seit Neustem nur die finstersten Absichten zu unterstellen. Erst recht, nachdem sich rausgestellt hatte, wer Sean Renard war und wie lange er schon alle an der Nase herumgeführt, manipuliert und benutzt hatte.  
Himmel, dieser Kerl brachte ihn aber auch so auf. Taucht er mitten in der Nacht hier auf, weil angeblich gehört hat, wie Nick ihn rief. War das zu glauben?  
Nick war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Gleich morgen würde er mit Monroe darüber sprechen, vielleicht hatte der eine Antwort für ihn. Seit der wusste, wer er war und wie die Welt tatsächlich aussah, schloss Nick kaum noch etwas aus.  
Wenn er Sean schon vorher latent suspekt fand, so traute er ihm nun kaum noch über den Weg. Nur die ehrliche Versicherung des Captains, dass er auf seiner Seite stand und die Tatsache, dass er ihm den Schlüssel zurückgegeben hatte, hielten Nick davon ab ihm etwas anzutun.

Erschöpft setzte er sich wieder auf die Treppe und fuhr sich ratlos durch seine Haare. Es hatte sich so viel verändert und das machte ihm echt zu schaffen. Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen suchte er tief in sich diesen einen Punkt. Er konnte ihn nicht mit Bildern oder Ereignissen füllen, denn es war nur ein unbestimmtes Gefühl. Eine Ahnung von Sicherheit und Vertrauen. Es war, als würde sich Nick in eine starke Umarmung fallen lassen, weil er sicher war, dass er aufgefangen werden würde. Die Empfindung war warm und bekannt und doch sagte ihm sein Bewusstsein, dass er sie noch nie erlebt hatte, denn würde er sich ja an Bilder dazu erinnern. Aber das wundervolle Gefühl war immer da, tief in ihm. Es wartete auf ihn und umfing ihn mit bedingungsloser Liebe, sobald er sich traute loszulassen.

 

Nick erwachte, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen seine Nase kitzelten. Er öffnete verwirrt die Augen. Sein Kopf lag am Treppengeländer, sein Nacken war völlig verspannt und ein Zeitungsausträger fuhr gerade mit dem Rad am Haus vorbei und brüllte ihm einen Guten Morgen entgegen.


	2. Chapter 2

Monroe wendete enthusiastisch seine unaussprechlichen veganen Special-Pancakes, während Nick am Kaffee nippte. Sein Freund war extra morgens nach Hause gekommen, damit Nick nicht allein frühstücken musste, dabei hatte er sowie keinen Appetit.   
„Wie hast du geschlafen?“, fragt das Blutbad ihn gutgelaunt und Nick war ihm dankbar dafür, dass er versuchte allem eine gewisse Normalität zu geben. Fast hätte er nun gesagt, ganz gut, um Monroe nicht zu beunruhigen, aber es wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Und Monroe anzulügen war nicht nett, bei allem, was das Blutbad für ihn getan hatte.  
„Ich hatte einen ziemlich heftigen Alptraum, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll.“  
„Oh, das tut mir leid. Von Spinnen? Oh, ich hasse Spinnen. Manchmal leuchte ich abends Ewigkeiten unter mein Bett, um ein frisches Nest zu entdecken. Ich hasse es, wenn die Tierchen, so lieb sie auch sind, nachts über meine Arme rennen.“ Nick lächelte pflichtbewusst.  
„Entschuldige bitte. Ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen. Erzähle mir bitte von deinem Traum.“  
„Na ja, ich kann dir gar nichts Konkretes dazu sagen. Es war alles ziemlich düster und undurchsichtig. Aber ich wurde gejagt und ich hatte große Angst. Etwas, mit sehr scharfen und tödlichen Krallen war hinter mir her und ich habe … geschrien. Ziemlich laut!“  
Monroe sah ihn besorgt mit erhobenen Brauen an und nickte dann einfühlsam.  
„Ja, das verstehe ich sehr gut Nick. Ich würde auch schreien, wenn mich ein Schattenmonster angreift.“  
„Ich habe einen Namen geschrien“, fügte Nick leise an und sah Monroe forschend an. Sein Freund war ziemlich klug und er musste vorsichtig sein mit seiner Erklärung. Er hatte das Blutbad schon in zu viele Dinge mit hineingezogen und es war nicht richtig ihn dauernd in Unannehmlichkeiten zu bringen. Mit Hank zusammen, war Monroe der anständigste Kerl, den Nick kannte. Zerknirscht dachte er kurz an den Captain und zuckte leicht zusammen als Monroe leicht seinen Arm berührte.  
„Welchen Namen, Nick? Du schaust ziemlich besorgniserregend drein, mein Freund.“  
„Der Namen ist nicht wichtig. Interessant ist, dass diese Person kurze Zeit später zu mir kam und wissen wollte, ob es mir gut geht. Angeblich hat diese Person mein Rufen gehört und wollte mir zu Hilfe kommen.“ Sein Freund sah ihn eigenartig an und dann seufzte er bekümmert.  
„Verkaufst du mich für dumm, Nick? Du weißt, dass du mit mir sprechen kannst. Du kannst mir vertrauen, weißt du das nicht mehr? Ich bin‘! Monroe!“  
„Ich dachte auch, dass ich Juliette vertrauen kann …“  
„Ich weiß, dass du verletzt bist, doch das, was du mir erzählst, ergibt gerade keinen Sinn. Den würde es nur ergeben, wenn du mir den Namen sagst. Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein, mein Freund. Es kommen nur wenige Personen in Frage und es ist lächerlich … und unter uns gesagt ziemlich peinlich, wie du versuchst mir Märchen zu erzählen, Nick. Du bist zwar ein Grimm, aber überlasse das Fabulieren dann doch besser den Profis.“   
Monroe hatte ja recht und das wusste er. Resigniert gab Nick ein schweres Seufzen von sich.

 

„Renard. Ich habe nach Sean Renard gerufen!“, platzte er nun heraus, ehe er es sich anders überlegen würde, schließlich wollte er Monroes Hilfe und dazu müsste er so viel es ging erfahren.  
„Sean Renard? Der Captain? Das ist verrückt. Warum ausgerechnet nach ihm? Bis zu der Sache mit Juliette, die übrigens nicht seine Schuld war, Nick, kamst du mit ihm doch ziemlich gut aus, oder nicht?“  
„Ja, doch. Ich denke schon.“  
„Es gibt keine gemeinsame Vergangenheit, die du mir verschweigst, oder?“, forschte Monroe behutsam nach. Nick schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn es etwas gegeben hätte, hätte er es nun sicher bereitwillig gesagt.  
„Hm ….“ Monroe kratzte sich nachdenklich an der Stirn.  
„Als Renard damals nach Portland kam und mein Vorgesetzter wurde, bearbeiteten wir mal einen Fall zusammen. Es ging um ein paar verschwundene Frauen, deren Leichen wir dann gefunden haben. Ich vermutete den Verdächtigen in einer Höhle im Tillamook und Renard fuhr mit mir dorthin, weil sonst niemand zur Verfügung stand. Wir vermuteten die entführte letzte Frau in der Höhle. Wir wurden dort drin attackiert, ich war bewusstlos und der Captain … brach dem Kerl das Genick.“  
„Typisch Zauberbiest. Die zögern selten. Welche Höhle?“  
„Ist das wichtig?“  
„Ja.“  
„Sie nannte sich die Mauserhöhle, glaube ich. Kennst du sie?“ Monroe blinzelte schnell, gab jedoch keine Antwort auf die Frage.  
„Die Leichen der Frauen, waren die blutleer?“, fragte er stattdessen nach.  
„Ja, waren sie. Du weißt, was sie getötet hat? Morris war ein Wesen?“  
„Hört sich so ein. Er könnte ein Ledermauser gewesen sein. Die sind recht selten, um nicht zu sagen, leiden die meisten dieser Exemplare unter schweren Inzuchtschäden. Viele sind nicht mehr imstande eigenständig zu trinken. Also ich meine den Opfern das Blut auszusaugen. Eigentlich töten sie auch nicht, sondern trinken nur so viel wie sie brauchen. Dass er die Frauen getötet hat, ist eher ungewöhnlich. Aber vielleicht hatte auch Morris einen Inzuchtschaden und der Tod der Frauen waren eher Unfälle. Ich habe sogar von Apparaturen gehört, die sich manch ein Ledermauser baut, der … nun ja, gewisse Potenzprobleme, sprich Trinkprobleme hat.“  
Endlich verstand Nick rückwirkend ein paar Dinge und es erleichterte ihn sogar noch nach all der Zeit.  
„Du willst damit sagen, dass Renard unter Umständen wusste, was wir da jagen?“  
„Ich denke schon. Auch Zauberbiester kennen die Legende vom letzten Ledermauser, der dazu berufen ist, über die Unterwelt zu herrschen, wenn alle menschlichen Wesen schon längst tot sind.“ Monroe grinste, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst.  
„Nun aber zum eigentlichen Thema. Euer kleiner Betriebsausflug hört sich aber für mich nach nichts an, was dein unerfreuliches Problem betrifft. Selbst wenn dein Captain den Ledermauser getötet hat, dann bewirkt das nichts. Aber offenbar seid ihr auf andere Weise miteinander verbunden.“  
Das Blutbad verzog kurz das Gesicht, als bereite es ihm großes Unwohlsein nur darüber nachzudenken.  
„Was bitte soll das heißen? Meinst du, er hat eine Art Magie oder so einen abartig widerlichen Trank an mir ausprobiert? So wie Adalind?“ Monroe wackelte unbestimmt mit dem Kopf und seine Stimme hatte eindeutig eine beruhigende Absicht, als er mit Nick sprach.  
„Na ja, wollen wir ihm mal nicht gleich wieder das Schlimmste unterstellen. Ich will dich nur daran erinnern, dass er es war, der Juliette sogar in Rosalees Geschäft geschleift hat, um von diesem wirklichen fiesen Bann freizukommen, Nick.“  
„Was hat er denn dann sonst mit mir getan?“, fauchte der Grimm ungehalten.  
„Immer mit der Ruhe, mein Freund. Ich kenne mich mit derartigen Dingen nur bedingt aus und würde mich gern mit jemand unterhalten, der Ahnung hat. Ist es dir recht, wenn ich Rosalee um ihre Meinung bitte?“  
Nick seufzte leidend. Er hatte geahnt, dass es darauf hinausläuft. Andererseits waren Monroe und Rosalee inzwischen echte Freunde geworden und er konnte ihnen bedingungslos vertrauen.  
„In Ordnung. Frag sie bitte.“  
Monroe goss ihm hilfsbereit Kaffee nach und musterte ihn nachdenklich.  
„Denkst du, es hat etwas mit seinem Wesen zu tun, Monroe?“  
„Na ja, er ist ein Zauberbiest, halb Wesen, halb Mensch. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht. Für mich hört es sich eher so an, als wäre zwischen euch etwas vorgefallen, was er eventuell, vielleicht … versucht haben könnte zu vertuschen. Über das Wie spreche ich mit Rosalee, doch du solltest dich fragen, ob du es wirklich wissen möchtest, Nick.“   
Monroe hatte recht. Wenn es darauf hinauslief, dass Sean schon lange gewusst hatte, wer er war und wer er sein würde; wenn er ihn irgendwie manipuliert hatte, um irgendwas zu verbergen, dann war es selbstverständlich notwendig, dass er genauestens Bescheid wusste. Aber Nick begriff auch, dass es höchstwahrscheinlich sehr unangenehm sein würde, Wissen an die Oberfläche zu zerren, das Renard absichtlich vor ihm versteckt hatte.  
„Und wenn es die Einwirkung eines Dritten ist, die das verursacht?“  
„Das wäre auch möglich. Letztlich kann ich dir eine endgültige Meinung erst mitteilen, wenn ich mich mit Rosalee beraten habe. Heute Abend weißt du Bescheid.“   
Erschrocken sah Nick auf die Uhr und fluchte. Er hätte schon vor einer halben Stunde im PPD sein müssen. Eilig verabschiedete sich Nick von Monroe und fuhr mit durchdrehenden Reifen los.  
Unterwegs wurde er angerufen und zu einem Banküberfall beordert, wo sein Partner Hank schon auf ihn wartete. 

 

Das Blutbad sah ihm noch einen Moment nach. Sein Gefühl bei der Sache war ganz und gar unheilvoll. Renard war nicht zu trauen. Allein seine Abstammung verlangte Misstrauen, auch wenn er angeblich auf Seiten des Widerstandes war, so ging es wohl letztlich doch eher um seine eigenen, undurchsichtigen Pläne. Die menschliche Seite fand Monroe allerdings ganz annehmbar und er nahm dem Captain sein aufrichtiges Verlangen dem Bann zu entkommen durchaus ab. Renard hatte ganz und gar kein Interesse an Juliette, das hatte er deutlich spüren können. Aber irgendwas war da. Irgendwas verband Renard, Nick und Juliette. Monroe wusste in diesem Moment genau, dass es das Klügste war, es nicht wissen zu wollen. Ebenso wusste er, dass derartige Verschwörungen und Konspirationen immer irgendwann ans Licht kamen und nie etwas Gutes bewirkten, sondern immer nur Chaos und Unheil mit sich brachten.  
Auf keinen Fall würde er mit dem Grimm tauschen wollen.

 

Als Nick mit Hank Stunden später gerade zurück ins Büro kam und sich setzen wollte, hörte er schon die Stimme des Captains in seinem Rücken.  
„Kommst du in mein Büro, Nick?“  
Wie auf Kommando erhob sich Hank wieder gehorsam und trabte neben dem Grimm in Renards Büro.  
„Nur Detective Burkhardt!“, sagte Sean steif. Er stand mit beiden Händen in den Hosentaschen hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte Griffin auffordernd an.   
„Aber, Captain, was soll das denn? Hank weiß Bescheid …“  
„Ich weiß das. Ich möchte trotzdem, dass er jetzt an dem aktuellen Fall weiterarbeitet, denn immerhin ist er noch Detective, nicht wahr Hank?“ Hank nickte verdattert und trollte sich dann wortlos und schloss sogar leise die Tür hinter sich.  
„Was soll der Mist? Du weißt, dass er mir hilft und das ich ihm vertrauen kann“, knurrte Nick ihn ungehalten an.

****************

 

Sean wartete geduldig, bis eine gewisse Zeit der mentalen Sammlung verstrichen war, dann seufzte er ergeben.  
„Ich meinte, was ich sagte. Hank ist in erster Linie Polizist und zwar unter meinem Kommando. Das, was ich mir dir besprechen will, hat mit Polizeiarbeit eher nur am Ende etwas zu tun. Nämlich dann, wenn es Tote oder Verletzte gibt. Ich spreche gerade mit dir als Grimm und ich bitte dich im Beisein deines Partners auf einen gewissen Umgangston zu achten, auch wenn du und er wissen, dass diese Unhöflichkeiten gerechtfertigt sind. Verstehen wir uns, Nick?“  
Nick war blass geworden und sah ihn aus großen Augen ziemlich fassungslos an. Er wirkte gerade wie am Anfang ihrer Beziehung. Unsicher, was er von seinem Captain halten sollte. Ein Zögern zwischen Trotz und Respekt. Es machte Sean überhaupt keinen Spaß ihn auf diese Weise an seine Position zu erinnern, doch wenn das hier nicht in einen endlosen Kleinkrieg zwischen ihnen ausarten sollte, dann mussten sie gewisse Formen wahren. Dazu gehörten ein gewisser Gehorsam und eine minimale Höflichkeit im beruflichen Umgang. Zumindest im Beisein Dritter.  
Sean hatte überraschend viel Zeit den Grimm anzusehen, denn es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Nick sprach. Nicht nur in ihm war eine Finsternis, die von Tag zu Tag größer wurde, auch Nick sah verletzt und müde aus. Er hatte Mitleid und wusste im selben Moment, dass er schuld an Nicks Leid hatte. In jeder Hinsicht.   
„Wegen gestern Nacht …“, begann Nick nun leise und blickte beim Sprechen an ihm vorbei.   
Eine Gelegenheit, die Sean nutzte um ihn weiter anzusehen. Diese Gelegenheit hatte er nicht oft und er nutzte sie nie, weil sie ihm nur weh tat. Weil er ansehen musste, was er nie wieder bekommen würde.   
Nick war erwachsen geworden. Auf dem besten Weg der berühmteste Grimm aller Zeiten zu werden. Deshalb, weil er jedes Wesen als Individuum betrachtete, weil er menschlicher war, als jeder Grimm vorher war und weil er ein guter Kerl war, der nur die besten Absichten hatte und trotzdem gestrauchelt war, weil er ihn dazu gebracht hatte. Aus eigennützigen, lächerlich emotionalen Gründen.   
Nur weil er ihn wollte. Weil er ihn nicht verlieren wollte, als er ihn schließlich hatte. Weil er alles falsch gemacht hatte.

„Ja?“, fragte Sean behutsam nach und nahm die Hände aus den Hosentaschen. Darin hatte er sie zu Fäusten geballt, um sein Biest zurückzuhalten. Nun brauchte er Gleichmut, denn Nicks Mienenspiel war weich und verletzlich.  
„Es tut mir leid, wie ich dich gestern behandelt habe. Es tut mir aber nicht leid, was ich gesagt habe. Doch ich hätte nicht so unbeherrscht sein sollen.“ Endlich sah der Grimm ihn an. Die großen Augen waren glänzend und sein Gesicht war offen wie so selten in der letzten Zeit. Darin spiegelte sich ehrliche Reue aber auch eine unerklärliche Furchtsamkeit.   
Sean lächelte sein kurzes, kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln und deutete auf den Stuhl.  
„Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an. Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht. Setzt dich bitte, ich möchte mit dir sprechen.“  
Nick setzte sich, sprach aber sofort wieder.  
„Wenn es um Juliette oder den Bann oder irgendwelche obskuren Erklärungsversuche deinerseits geht, will ich sie nicht hören. Es lässt sich nicht rückgängig machen und alles, was wir tun können, ist irgendwie damit umzugehen.“ Seine Worte waren hastig und unkonzentriert gewählt und Sean sah ihn übertrieben ruhig an. Direkt in die Augen, wie ganz am Anfang. Denn auch damals schon, hatte er in Nick etwas gesucht, was er schließlich sogar gefunden hatte.   
Und wieder verloren hatte.

„Darum geht es nicht, doch ich stimme dir grundsätzlich zu. Lassen wir diese Sache vorerst ruhen und widmen wir uns einem Gerücht, was mir zugetragen wurde. Bei dem, was ich dir gleich erzähle, denke bitte daran, dass du als Grimm vor mir sitzt und ich zwar weiterhin dein Captain bin, aber als ein Wesen zu dir spreche.“ Nicks Brauen schoben sich fragend zusammen und dann lehnte er sich im Stuhl zurück, verschränkte die Hände vor seinem Bauch zusammen und sagte nüchtern:  
„Worum geht es, Sir?“  
Innerlich seufzte Sean. Sie waren auf dem richtigen Weg, doch noch immer hatte er dieses brennende Bedürfnis ihm die Haare aus der Stirn zu streichen, ihn da zu küssen und ihm sagen zu wollen, dass er niemals aufgehört hat ihn zu lieben.

„Du kennst Hood River, am östlichen Verlauf des Columbia River?“  
„Diese Kleinstadt am Ende der Welt?“  
„Richtig. Man hat mir zugetragen, dass sich dort ein paar Wesen zusammenrotten. Ein paar der mächtigsten und gefährlichsten Wesen des Landes. Sie planen etwas, doch niemand weiß genau um was es geht und wer dahinter steckt. Meine Informationsquelle war recht zuverlässig und ich mache mir Sorgen, denn alles deutet darauf hin, dass Hood River nur der Ausgangspunkt ist und sich das Ziel unter Umständen in Portland befindet.“  
„Willst du mir sagen, dass du das Ziel bist? Wenn ja, tut mir leid, meine Aufgabe ist es nicht ein königliches Halbblut mit suspekten und verschleierten Absichten zu beschützen“, erwiderte Nick hart, doch Sean beobachtete, wie er dann gleich verlegen schluckte, als würde er seine harsche Aussagen sofort bereuen.  
„Ich dachte eher daran, dass du das Ziel bist.“  
„Ja, das macht Sinn. Das bin ich aber immer. Was also sollte mich daran beunruhigen?“  
„Dass hier ein wildgewordenes, extrem gefährliches Wesenspack durch Portland fegt und vielleicht alles kurz und klein schlägt?“ Nick schwieg bei seinem Einwand und nickte dann.  
„Was schlägst du vor? Dass ich allein und vorsorglich schon mal nach Hood River hinfahre und alles ausräuchere, falls sich deine Gerüchte als wahr erweisen? Oder willst du eine Bürgerwehr organisieren?“  
„Können wir unsere Diskrepanz und deinen Zynismus mal für einen Moment beiseitelassen!?“ Sean sprang wütend auf und drehte sich dann abrupt zum Fenster. Nicks verletzender Unterton brachte ihn sehr auf.

„Ich weiß, wie du aussiehst, wenn du wogst!“ Nick war auch aufgestanden und hatte ein paar Schritte in seine Richtung gemacht. Seine Stimme traf ihn zwischen den Schulterblättern und drang tief in ihn ein. Dort vibrierte sie, quälte ihn und verursachte doch auch dieses süße Lustgefühl.   
„Ich weiß auch was du bist. Doch ich weiß immer noch nicht, wer du bist, Sean.“ Am liebsten hätte sich Sean nun umgedreht, denn seit sie nicht mehr dieses intime Verhältnis hatten, hatte der Grimm ihn nie wieder beim Vornamen angesprochen. Hatte es etwas zu bedeuten, dass er es nun wieder tat? Hatte die weiche Färbung in seiner Stimme eine Bedeutung?  
Starr hielt Sean den Blick auf seine Schuhe gerichtet und wartete, bis er sich wieder unter absoluter Kontrolle hatte, dann drehte er sich herum.  
Nick sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Ein Hauch Sorge lag darin. Aber vielleicht hoffte er nur das zu sehen.  
„Dann hast du ja sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich mit nach Hood River komme. Nicht als dein Captain, sondern nur als eine interessierte Partei. Verstehst du, warum ich Hank nicht dabei haben will? Wir würden ihn nur in Gefahr bringen. Und alle anderen Personen auch. Nur wir beide zusammen können da etwas ausrichten und überleben.“  
Nick blinzelte erstaunt und nickte dann kaum wahrnehmbar. Eine unglaubliche Erleichterung durchströmte Sean. Nebenbei hatte er die Wette gegen sich selbst verloren, denn er hatte darauf gesetzt, dass sich der Grimm störrisch dagegen wehren würde und schließlich auf eigene Faust nach Hood River aufbrechen würde. Doch offenbar hatte Burkhardt eine Menge dazu gelernt.  
„In Ordnung. Was brauchen wir?“  
„Alles, was du an Waffen in deinem Wohnwagen versteckt hältst.“  
„In dem du offensichtlich auch schon warst …“ Fassungslos schüttelte Nick den Kopf.

****************

„Dann lass uns gehen!“, sagte Nick knapp.  
Hank erhob sich fragend, als beide Renards Büro verließen.  
„Nur ein kurzer Ausflug, Hank!“, rief er seinem Partner zu und hoffte, dass er verstand, dass es um Grimm-Geschäfte ging. Es sah zumindest so aus, wenn er Hanks besorgtes Stirnrunzeln richtig deutete.  
Mit Seans geländetauglicherem Dienstwagen fuhren sie zum Stellplatz des Wohnwagens. Sie sprachen kaum ein Wort miteinander, weil die Stimmung extrem angespannt war. Im Wohnwagen warf Nick Sean ein paar Dinge zu, die der einsammelte und in den Kofferraum des Autos legte.  
„Hast du eine Ahnung, um welche Art Wesen es geht?“, fragte Nick besser noch mal nach.  
„Hm, mein Informant sagte, das darunter die hochgefährlichen Stachelnagler sind, dessen Krallen nicht nur lang, spitz und scharf sind, sondern auch ein Gift absondern, welches erst lähmt, dann tötet. Außerdem erwähnte er Dämonenspinnen, falls dir das was sagt? Soweit ich weiß, spinnen sie das Opfer mit extrem klebrigen Fäden ein und warten dann geduldig, bis das Opfer tot und ordentlich ausgetrocknet ist.“  
„Wie nett.“ Nick blätterte sich eilig durch seine Bücher, bis Sean sagte.  
„Dafür haben wir keine Zeit, Nick! Ich denke, wir haben genug Waffen und können uns schon wehren. Doch wir sollten klug vorgehen. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Wesen wirklich dort sind und auch nicht, was genau sie planen.“  
„Was ist mit deinem Informanten?“  
„Tot. Nachdem er mir Bericht erstattet hat.“  
„Hat er seinem Bericht etwa kein ‚Sir‘ angefügt?“, ätzte Nick. Seans Kopf schoss herum und sein Gesicht veränderte sich augenblicklich. Das Zauberbiest knurrte böse und machte einen Satz auf den Grimm zu, der ruhig stehen blieb.  
„Schon gut, beruhige dich, Captain. Am besten fährst du jetzt los, dann komme ich nicht auf die Idee, dich doch noch zu töten“, legte Nick fest und begann ungerührt durch seine Telefonliste zu scrollen, als er sich auf den Beifahrersitz gesetzt hatte.   
„Ich würde dir raten, mich nicht ununterbrochen zu provozieren.“  
„Sonst was …?“ Herausfordernd starrte Nick ihn an.  
„Finden wir es besser nicht heraus ...“ 

 

Der Grimm gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich, auf das Sean nicht reagierte. Er konnte Nick und seine Wut verstehen, doch sie müssten sich zusammenreißen, sonst würden sie der brisanten Lage in Hood River vielleicht nicht Herr werden.


	3. Chapter 3

Eine ganze Zeit lang fuhren sie schweigsam dahin. Sean vermied es zu sprechen, denn Nick würde alles gegen ihn verwenden und außerdem tippte der Grimm ständig auf seinem Telefon herum, ohne ihn zu beachten.  
„Um welche Art Konspiration geht es?“, fragte er plötzlich interessiert, als wäre ihm erst jetzt bewusst geworden, dass er zu Vernunft kommen musste.  
„Das haben Verschwörungen so an sich, sie sind geheim. Sie werden im Verborgenen geschmiedet und werden nur mit eingeweihten Personen geteilt. Mein Informant gehörte nicht zum inneren Kreis. Er hat nur mitbekommen, wie sich die Wesen zusammenrotten.“  
„Und wie kommst du darauf, dass Portland das Ziel ist?“  
„Intuition.“  
„Ah ja, na klar … was sonst?!“ erwiderte Nick abschätzig. Dann vibrierte sein Telefon und er ging ran.

 

„Hey Nick, ich bin’s. Also, ich habe mit Rosalee gesprochen und … kannst du gerade sprechen oder ist es schlecht?“  
„Ist gerade schlecht, ich rufe dich gleich zurück!“ Nick legte auf, ohne auf Monroes Antwort zu warten. Seit er wusste, dass Renard ein Zauberbiest war, war er sich nicht mehr sicher, was der konnte und was nicht.  
„Kannst du irgendwo ran fahren, ich muss telefonieren?“ Sean warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.  
„Wir sind mitten im Wald.“  
„Na und? Schau, da vorn der Forstweg. Fahr dort rein!“, befahl Nick, dessen Herzschlag sich beschleunigt hatte. Der Captain tat was er wollte. Der Weg war durch den tagelangen Regen aufgeweicht und matschig, sodass der Wagen von links nach rechts rutschte. Als er stand, sprang Nick sofort raus. Auch Sean stieg aus und sah den Grimm fragend an.  
„Es wird schon dunkel, Nick. Geh nicht so weit …“, rief er ihm nach, als der schon wieder das Telefon am Ohr hatte. Als er sich umdrehte und zurückrief: „Ja, Mom!“, fauchte Sean verärgert und schlug hart mit der flachen Hand auf seine Motorhaube.

 

„Was war das für ein Geräusch, Nick?“, fragte das Blutbad sogleich erschrocken.  
„Ach das … nichts. Erzähl mir, was ihr herausgefunden habt.“  
„Also, wenn wir jetzt erst einmal davon ausgehen, dass keine dritte Partei im Spiel ist – wir suchen trotzdem weiterhin nach Hinweisen darauf - kommen ein paar Tränke und so ein Krautdingsda … Dreikraut!“, hörte Nick Rosalee im Hintergrund rufen „… richtig, Dreikraut ins Spiel. Jemand der Ahnung von Tränken hat, kann die Rezeptur selbst zusammenmischen. Ich weise nur auf Adalind hin. Ansonsten hätten es Freddy oder Rosalee getan. Allerdings haben wir in den Büchern nachgeschaut: Freddy war ebenso exakt wie Rosalee und hat immer aufgeschrieben, was wann gekauft, bestellt und gemixt wurde. Für irgendwelche „Vertuschungstränke“ wurde hier nichts bestellt, zumindest nicht alle Zutaten auf einmal. Allerdings … was sagtest du, wann du diesen Fall mit dem Captain bearbeitet hast?“   
Nick nannte ihm das Datum und sah sich um. Es wurde wirklich schon ziemlich schnell dunkel und er war ein ganzes Stück in den Wald hineingelaufen, weil er auf gar keinen Fall wollte, dass Renard hörte, was er mit Monroe besprach. Er blieb besser stehen und … was war das denn? Ein Elch? Unmöglich. Aber es hatte ein Geweih und bewegte sich merkwürdig kriechend.

„Hörst du noch zu, Nick?“  
„Ähm ja, entschuldige. Ich war abgelenkt. Was hast du gesagt?“  
„Ich sagte, in diesem Zeitraum, plus-minus zwei Tage hat tatsächlich jemand Dreikraut bestellt, dass Freddy extra bei einem externen Lieferanten ordern musste, weil es ziemlich selten ist.“  
„Wer?“  
„Das steht hier nicht. Man nennt keine Namen, wenn man derartige Dinge bestellt, Nick!“  
„Was bewirkt das Kraut?“  
„Ich gebe dich mal eben an Rosalee weiter.“ Nick holte tief Luft und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. War sein Misstrauen dem Captain gegenüber also doch immer berechtigt gewesen?“  
„Hallo Nick. Das Kraut verabreicht man in getrockneter Form. Üblicherweise mischt man es unter das Essen, da es vom Geschmack her neutral ist und nicht bemerkt wird.“  
„Was bewirkt es?“ Nick war atemlos vor Entsetzen.  
„Es bewirkt den Schlaf des Vergessens. Aber jemand muss dir vorher sagen, was du vergessen sollst. Danach schläft derjenige mindestens fünf Stunden und er kann sich nicht mehr an die Sache erinnern, die …“  
„…gelöscht wurden?“  
„Nein, gelöscht sind die Erinnerungen nicht. Es ist aber durch die Wirkung des Krautes, das diesen komaähnlichen Schlaf hervorruft, möglich, die Erinnerungen in Gehirnregionen zu verschieben, an die man im Normalfall nicht mehr herankommt, selbst wenn man es will. Ich kenne Fälle, da hat man es mit Hypnose und sogar mit Lobotomie versucht, zwecklos.“  
„Du sagst im Normalfall?“, fragte Nick düster nach.  
„Ja, bevor ich dir diese Frage beantworte, möchte ich dir aber etwas anderes sagen, Nick. Vielleicht hat der Captain in deinen Erinnerungen herum gepfuscht, vielleicht hat er versucht etwas zu vertuschen und zu verstecken, vielleicht hat er nicht die edelsten Absichten, doch was auch immer vorher geschehen ist, hat nichts damit zu tun. Mit dem Kraut meine ich. Man nimmt es oft nur als Mittel des letzten Ausweges. Ich habe Kunden, die wünschen zu vergessen, dass einem geliebten Menschen etwas sehr Schlimmes passiert ist, dass ein unersetzliches Haustier vom eigenen Mann überfahren wurde, so was in der Art. Verstehst du, was ich sagen will? Natürlich kann man das Dreikraut auch für andere Zwecke nutzen. Vielleicht dafür, dass du vergessen solltest, dass er ein Zauberbiest ist, weil du ihn gesehen hast. Hast du daran schon mal gedacht?“  
„Aber … ich war damals doch noch kein Grimm und hätte ihn gar nicht sehen können. Und selbst, wenn ich derjenige war, der Morris in dieser Höhle das Genick gebrochen hat, dann ist das sicher dramatisch und schrecklich, doch das bringt mein Beruf nun mal mit sich. Was zum Teufel will er verheimlichen?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Nick. Wirklich nicht. Es kann alles möglich sein.“  
„Wie kann man es rückgängig machen?“  
„Nun ja, man kann die Erinnerungen wirklich wieder aktivieren, wenn man an sie herankommt. Was nicht so leicht ist, wie ich dir eben sagte. Sie sind im Grunde nur stillgelegt und außerhalb der Reichweite des normalen Bewusstseinszugriffes. Aber sie brauchen einen entsprechenden Trigger, der sie wieder ins Bewusstsein bringt. Doch es muss exakt der Auslöser sein wie beim ersten Mal. Also alles muss praktisch nochmal so geschehen, um zur versteckten Erinnerung zu führen. Dann könnte die Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse unter Umständen zurückkommen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist aber nicht sehr hoch, denn man müsste ja wissen, welche Umstände überhaupt erst einmal zueinander geführt haben. Die Frage ist: Willst du das, Nick? Frag dich, ob du wirklich wissen willst, was geschehen ist.“  
Rosalees Stimme war sanft und behutsam. Die Zweifel darin waren überdeutlich und es war nicht so, dass sie Nick am liebsten überhört hätte. Ganz und gar nicht. Er hatte selbst berechtigte Sorgen, ob es eine gute Idee war, etwas wissen zu wollen, was Renard vor ihm versteckt hatte.“  
„Aber inzwischen weiß ich doch, dass er ein Zauberbiest ist.“  
„Dann wird es wohl das nicht gewesen sein. Dann war es etwas anderes, zwischen euch. Etwas, was eine Bindung verursacht hat, die es ihm möglich macht dich zu hören. Oder eher zu spüren, wenn ich mich mal auf andere Fälle beziehe. Vielleicht liegt es an deiner genetischen Besonderheit als Grimm, vielleicht an seinen Genen, die zur Hälfte Mensch, zur Hälfte Hexenbiest sind. All diese komplexen Dinge wurden noch nie untersucht, Nick, deshalb kann ich dir darauf keine Antwort geben. Doch manchmal …“ Sie verstummte und Nick dachte einen Moment, er hätte die Verbindung verloren.  
„Rosalee?“  
„Nein, entschuldige bitte, das war ein dummer Gedanke.“  
„Sag ihn mir bitte!“ Sie zögerte und Nick hörte im Hintergrund Monroe flüstern. Es raschelte und dann hörte er die Stimme des Blutbads:  
„Sie meint, dass solche Dinge manchmal passieren, wenn man sich aufrichtig liebt. Aber das ist ja wohl ausgemachter Schwachsinn! Ich bin ja dafür, dass eine dritte Partei ihre Zauberfinger im Spiel hat und werde mich gleich daran machen in diese Richtung etwas herauszufinden, wenn du damit einverstanden bist?“ Nick starrte immer noch schockiert in den immer düsterer werdenden Wald. Was hatte Monroe da gesagt? Liebe?! Wie absurd war denn das?  
„Nick?“  
„Ähm … ja, ich bin deiner Meinung. Ich denke, jemand Drittes spielt da eine entscheidende Rolle. Du darfst dich erkundigen und ich werde bei Gelegenheit dem Captain ein wenig auf den Zahn fühlen. Ich muss jetzt auflegen und …“  
„Wo bist du denn eigentlich? Möchtest du heute Abend mit uns essen, Nick? Ich würde auch extra für dich ein echtes Steak besorgen, damit du schön kräftigt bleibst und deine Aufgabe als Grimm auch ordentlich erledigen kannst.“  
„Ich bin … ich … nein, ich werde heute wohl erst sehr spät kommen. Du musst nicht auf mich warten. Grüße Rosalee lieb von mir und …“  
„Mache ich. Sie sucht trotzdem nach einem Ausweg aus deinem Dilemma, obwohl sie sagt, dass es doch nicht schlimm ist, wenn dir ein Zauberbiest bei einem Alptraum zu Hilfe eilt …. Monroe!!“, hörte Nick Rosalee im Hintergrund vorwurfsvoll rufen. Er musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln und das löste ein wenig seine extreme Anspannung.  
„Okay, bis später und danke für die Hilfe, mein Freund!“  
„Kein Problem, Nick und … Sei wachsam!“  
„Immer.“  
Wie angespannt er war, merkte er, als er auflegte. Seine Finger hatten sich regelrecht um sein Handy gekrampft. Jetzt war nur noch ein Akkubalken zu sehen. Sie sollten schleunigst sehen, dass sie aus dem Wald rauskamen.

 

Als er zum Wagen zurücklief, hatte Nick nicht nur das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Er dachte auch dauernd darüber nach, wie absurd es war in dieser Situation das Worte Liebe in den Mund zu nehmen. Renard hatte versucht ihm seine Freundin zu stehlen! Wo bitte gab es denn da einen Zusammenhang? Er konnte keinen sehen. Allerdings erinnerte er sich ganz vage daran, wie seltsam er sich gefühlt hatte, als er Sean Renard das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Warum das so war, hatte er nie herausgefunden. Und dann überschlugen sich die Dinge, als Tante Marie bei ihm aufkreuzte.

 

Renard hatte die Scheinwerfer des Autos eingeschaltet, damit Nick zum Wagen zurückfand. Doch kurz bevor er über einen dicken Baumstamm kletterte, um die restlichen Meter zum Auto zurückzulegen, warf sich etwas von hinten auf ihn.  
Er hatte es kommen gehört und schaffte es wenigstens noch sich halb zur Seite zu rollen, dabei verlor er seine kleine und sehr wertvolle Taschenlampe, die in hohem Bogen in das Unterholz flog. Der Schatten eroberte ihn sofort wieder. Dabei erinnerte sich Nick an seinen heftigen Alptraum, in dem er nach Sean gerufen hatte. Auch da war er von undefinierbaren Schatten angegriffen und zerfetzt worden. Dieser Gedanke lähmte ihn derartig, dass er für Augenblicke absolut handlungsunfähig war. Er hörte die lauten, schnell aufeinanderfolgenden Klopfgeräusche. Es klang, als wenn Holz auf Holz trifft. Als ein riesiges Maul, voller angespitzter Holspeere nach seinem Kopf schnappte, begriff er, dass es eine Art Zähneklappern gewesen war, was er eben gehört hatte. Er kam zur Besinnung und parierte den Angriff. Das Monster heulte hohl und sprang erneut auf ihn zu. Es war mindestens doppelt so groß wie er und dann jaulte es plötzlich auf. Noch bevor es Nick vollständig unter sich begraben konnte, rollte er sich zur Seite. Hinter dem Monster stand der Captain. In seinen Händen war eine von Nicks Äxten. Damit hatte er dem Holzding irgendwas abgeschlagen. Zumindest versuchte es nicht mehr sie anzugreifen, sondern versuchte zu fliehen. Es war schon im Unterholz, als Nick dem Captain die Axt aus den Händen riss und sich an die Verfolgung machen wollte.  
„Nein, Nick!“ Renard packte ihn am Arm und hielt ihn so fest, dass er sich nicht losreißen konnte.  
„Lass mich los!“  
„Nein, es ist schon viel zu dunkel und wir haben ein Problem!“ Nick stieß einen frustrierten Schrei aus, riss sich erneut los, blieb aber stehen. Der Captain hatte recht. Es war dunkel und sie mussten weiter.  
„Welches Problem könnten wir beide wohl haben? Fängt es etwa mit dem Buchstaben J an?“, fauchte er ungehalten.

****************

Mühsam behielt Sean seine Kontrolle, weil er wusste, dass er Nick selbst ziemlich aggressiv anstarrte.  
„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Es hat damit zu tun, dass sich der Wagen in dem Matsch festgefahren hat und mein Handy zumindest hier keinen Empfang hat. Denn … wir sind mitten im Wald, wie ich vorhin schon mal angemerkt habe. Gib mir dein Handy, ich rufe Hilfe!“ Unwillig kramt der Grimm sein Handy hervor und wollte es entsperren. Schon am Gesichtsausdruck konnte er das Unheil ablesen.  
„Sag nicht, dass dein Akku leer ist, weil du gerade ein halbe Stunde mit deinen Freunden telefonieren musstest?“ Sean war wirklich sauer. Nick traute ihm nicht mehr. Das war das eine Problem und es setzte ihm sehr zu. Gerade auch, weil sie beide früher Dinge getan hatte, für die Vertrauen unerlässlich war.  
Dass Nick nun aber seine Pläne sabotierte, wenn auch unabsichtlich und ganz und gar seine eigenen Wege ging, brachte ihn gerade sehr auf. Diese Wesenszusammenrottung sollten sie nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Doch er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er dem Grimm klar machen konnte, wie wichtig es war, dass dieser Mob nicht bis nach Portland kommen durfte.  
„Es war wichtig“, sagte Nick leise und er konnte immerhin sein schlechtes Gewissen gut heraushören.

 

„Lass uns versuchen den Wagen so aus dem Schlamm zu bekommen.“  
Nick setzte sich hinter das Steuer und sollte auf sein Zeichen hin den Rückwärtsgang einlegen. Er würde schieben. Um das besser zu können, ließ er sein Zauberbiest nach vorn kommen. Als er sah, wie Nick ihn anstarrte, legte er fragend den Kopf schief. Es war ein seltsamer Moment. Der Grimm starrte ihn fassungslos an, als hätte er ihn noch nie so gesehen, als würde er erst in diesem Moment realisieren was er war. Nicks Gesicht war aber keineswegs ablehnend, wirkte eher erstaunt. Seine Augen waren groß und sein Mund stand ein wenig offen. Dann strich er sich auch noch die Haare aus der Stirn und Sean hätte vor lauter Frust fast laut geschrien.   
Stattdessen brüllte er ihn an: „Was ist denn jetzt?“  
„Das Auto springt nicht mehr an. Vermutlich ist die Batterie …“ Im selben Moment flackerten die Scheinwerfer und gingen dann aus.

 

Es entstand eine wirklich kuriose Stille, in die Nick plötzlich lachte.   
„Irgendwie erinnerte mich das an den Ausflug in diese Mauserhöhle. Hatten wir da nicht auch ein kleines Lichtproblem?“  
Seans Atem stockte und er konnte sich nicht rühren.  
„Was meinst du?“ Seine Stimme klang jämmerlich kraftlos, während er sich am Rahmen der offenen Autotür festhielt. Es war inzwischen stockfinster im Wald und seltsame Geräusche kamen aus allen Ecken. Sean versuchte herauszuhören, wem sie gehören könnten, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Nick saß immer noch auf dem Fahrersitz und er hätte gerade sonst was dafür gegeben ihn sehen zu können, um seine Miene richtig zu deuten und keine falsche Antwort zugeben.  
„Na ja, ich erinnere mich, dass ich mein Telefon wohl als Taschenlampe benutzt habe. Doch dann ging es aus und wir mussten uns blind zum Ausgang zurücktasten, oder?“ Nicks Stimme war dumpf und enthielt Zweifel. Seans Alarmglocken schrillten. Versuchte Nick etwa gerade ihn auszutricksen?  
„Kann sein“, sagte er vage und machte einen Schritt von der Tür zurück. Seine innere Anspannung konnte er kaum noch in den Griff bekommen. In seinem Kopf trommelte es, laut und fordernd.  
„Vielleicht versuchen wir zur Straße zurückzulaufen und hoffen, dass wir dort ein Auto anhalten können“, sagte er mit leiser und kratziger Stimme und wich noch weiter zurück. Er hörte Nick aussteigen.  
„Vielleicht sagst du mir auch einfach, was du mit mir gemacht hast und wozu du das Dreikraut gebraucht hast!“, forderte der Grimm nun hart. Er spürte ihn auf sich zukommen und musste sich zwingen stehen zu bleiben. Fliehen war für ein königliches Zauberbiest keine Option.  
„Nick … ich habe keine Ahnung, von was du sprichst.“  
„Oh, sei mir nicht böse, Sean, aber das glaube ich dir nicht.“  
Sean? Selbst Nick blieb offenbar über sich selbst erstaunt stehen. Seine Irritation war für ihn fast spürbar.  
„Es wäre besser für dich, du sagst mir die Wahrheit, Captain!“ Nick kam wieder auf ihn zu und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen.  
„Da gibt es nichts zu sagen!“  
„Das entscheide ich dann selbst. Also sprich! Was ist zwischen uns passiert? Du hörst meine Stimme nicht von ungefähr. Irgendwas ist geschehen und ich will wissen, was es war!“ Nick schubste ihn plötzlich. Es war nicht fest, nur eine Art Warnschuss, doch Sean war innerlich so erregt, dass er sich sofort auf ihn stürzte. Nicht, um ihm weh zu tun, sondern nur, um ihn am Weiterfragen zu hindern.

****************

Sofort wälzten sie sich auf dem Waldboden und aus der oberflächlichen Handgreiflichkeit wurde schnell ein ernster Kampf. Sie schenkten sich nichts und Nick konnte mehr als einen guten Hieb platzieren. Trotzdem hatte er ein paar Probleme gegen Seans lange Arme und seine guten Reflexe anzukommen.   
Plötzlich fand Nick es total lächerlich sich mit seinem Captain zu prügeln wie kleine Jungs, die in das gleiche Mädchen verliebt waren. Was zwar irgendwie sogar stimmte, doch in diesem Moment keine Rolle spielte. Abrupt ließ er deshalb zu, dass sein Körper sich entspannte. Sean sah das nicht kommen und fiel auf ihn. Er begrub Nick mit seinem schweren Körper unter sich.   
Nick schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, doch war wie gelähmt. Sie keuchten beide schwer und Seans Gesicht war nahe an seinem. Irgendwas an dieser schrägen Situation kam ihm bekannt vor. Seans Körpergewicht auf seinem fühlte sich so … vertraut an.  
„Danke für vorhin mit diesem Holzding“, flüsterte Nick leise und er meinte den Dank durchaus aufrichtig. Er wusste inzwischen genau, wann er jemand das Leben schuldete.  
„Das war ein Lanzenschraat. Ein Waldmonster, dass sich nicht in die Städte begibt“, antwortete Sean ebenso leise und machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen.  
„Sag mir, was zwischen uns passiert ist und ich werde die Sache nie wieder ansprechen.“  
„Das kann ich nicht.“  
„Warum nicht? Passt es nicht in deine Pläne? Vielleicht solltest du dir klarmachen, dass der Grimm nichts in deinen Plänen zu suchen hat. Zumindest nicht ohne meine ausdrückliche Einwilligung.“ Nicks Stimme war ruhig und gefasst. Er hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle und fühlte, dass dieser Augenblick günstig war, um von dem Captain eine ehrliche Antwort zu bekommen.

„Was geschehen ist, spielt für die Gegenwart keine Rolle“, antwortete Renard jedoch nur abweisend und stand auf. Jetzt war Nick wirklich wütend. Unvermittelt sprang er Sean von hinten an. Der fiel hart gegen das Auto und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf, wehrte sich aber sofort gegen Nicks zornerfüllten Schläge.

Wieder kämpften sie. Diesmal leise und sehr verbissen. Auch Nick bekam diesmal Einiges ab. Ein heftiger Schlag in seinen Magen ließ ihn einen brisanten Moment nach Luft schnappen. Sean nutzte das sofort aus und legte beide Hände um seinen Hals. Aber anstatt jetzt zuzudrücken, presste er seine Lippen auf Nicks Mund.  
Überrumpelt öffnete er seine Lippen, ließ die fremde Zunge in seinen Mund und fühlte schockiert, wie er den Kuss sofort erwiderte. Schlimmer noch, er forcierte es. Eine unbekannte, alles überwältigende Leidenschaft loderte in ihm auf und drohte ihn zu verbrennen. Wie ein Ertrinkender klammerte er sich an Sean und stöhnte enttäuscht auf, als der sich zurückzog.   
„Nein …“, keuchte Nick und konnte selbst nicht glauben, was mit ihm geschah.  
Aber sein Captain trat nun endgültig schwer atmend einen Schritt von ihm weg, wischte sich schuldbewusst über den Mund und drückte ihn sogar mit einer Hand wieder zurück.  
„Hör auf, Nick. Du wolltest wissen, was passiert ist? Das ist passiert. Du wirst mir recht geben, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich der Meinung war, du würdest das lieber vergessen wollen.“ Sean klang abgrundtief traurig und verletzt. Fast hätte er seine Stimme gar nicht erkannt, so deprimiert und schmerzvoll klang sie.  
Nick hatte das Gefühl zusammenzubrechen. Viel zu schnell atmend, mit heftigem Schwindel im Kopf rutschte er am Auto nach unten und setzte sich achtlos in den Schlamm.  
Hatte Rosalee also recht gehabt?


	4. Chapter 4

„Erklär‘s mir!“, forderte der Grimm tonlos.  
„Das habe ich gerade.“  
„Das war alles? Wir haben uns geküsst und du gibst mir Dreikraut, damit ich es vergesse?“ Nick klang bekümmert und aggressiv zu gleichen Teilen. Sean gab ihm keine Antwort. Alles in ihm schrie nach Flucht. Er konnte nicht antworten, in seinem Kopf fanden sich keine Worte, die erklären konnten, was tatsächlich zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Er könnte Nick nicht beschreiben, was er gefühlt hatte oder welche Bedeutung der Grimm für ihn hatte.  
„Wir … wir haben also noch mehr getan, als uns nur zu küssen, oder?“   
Oh Gott, Nick klang so verwirrt und hilflos, dass es ihm körperlich nahezu weh tat. Erst in diesem Moment konnte er die wahre Tragweite seiner Tat verstehen.  
„Hör mir zu, Nick. Es ist passiert. Weder ich, noch du hatten die Absicht, dass so etwas geschieht. Es war ungeplant und … wundervoll, doch wir wussten beide, dass wir es beenden mussten, ehe … schlimme Dinge passieren würden. Solche Dinge, wie jetzt. Ich … ich war es, der diese Lösung gewählt hat, ohne dein Wissen oder deine Einwilligung. Ich wollte nicht, dass du darunter zu leiden hast, weil ich mich nicht kontrollieren kann. Vielleicht war es nicht fair, doch ich hatte keine andere Lösung parat, weil du darüber nachgedacht hast mit Juliette Schluss zu machen, um in Ruhe über alles nachzudenken. Ich wusste, du liebst sie und ich wollte nicht zulassen, dass du dich und alles um dich herum zerstörst.“  
„Was? Ich wollte Juliette verlassen?“  
„Es tut mir leid, Nick.“  
„Aber du … du wolltest etwas von Juliette und …“  
„Es war ein unnatürlicher Zwang und hat mir mehr zu schaffen gemacht, als du glaubst …“ Nick schwieg bestürzt.  
„Oh Gott, das ist jetzt alles nicht wahr, oder? Wir hatten … was? Eine Affäre? Wie soll das gehen? Ich stehe überhaupt nicht auf Männer!“  
„Ich auch nicht! Aber es geht.“  
„Das ist absurd … Das ist … ich kapiere das nicht. Wir hatten Sex miteinander?“  
„Ja.“  
„Mehrmals?“  
„Ja.“  
„Es hat mir gefallen?“  
„Ja.“  
„Ich kann das nicht glauben. Ich … will mich erinnern. Ich will genau wissen, was passiert ist.“  
„Tut mir leid, ich kann daran nichts mehr ändern, Nick. Aber ich habe dir jetzt gesagt, was geschehen ist. Ich nehme die Schuld auf mich, weil ich es falsch gehandhabt habe, doch keine andere Wahl hatte. Du hasst mich sowieso, belassen wir es dabei und kümmern uns um dieses Zusammenrottung. Wir müssen zur Straße. Komm schon!“. Er suchte endlich die zweite Taschenlampe aus dem Handschuhfach und machte sie an.

****************

Renard ging eiskalt zum Geschäftlichen über, doch Nick ahnte zu recht argwöhnisch, dass es nur Taktik war, um ihn wieder in die Spur zu bringen. Ein Grimm außer Kontrolle, machte vermutlich selbst Wesen wie Sean Angst.  
Nick stand auf. Er war zutiefst verstört und wusste gar nicht über was er zuerst nachdenken sollte. Rosalee hatte recht gehabt. Mit allem. Auch mit ihrer Frage, ob er es denn überhaupt wissen wollte. Er hätte es auf sich beruhen lassen sollen. Auch jetzt konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass er mit Sean eine Affäre hatte, doch er glaubte ihm und musste auch zugeben, dass dieser Kuss ihm eben den Atem geraubt hatte. Er hatte Sex mit einem Mann gehabt, der ebenso wenig homosexuell war wie er selbst? Wie ging das denn? Schweigend und im sanft aufkommenden Mondlicht, das dem schwachen Licht der Taschenlampe half, lief er hinter dem Captain zur Straße, von der sie abgebogen waren.

„Wie lange ging es zwischen uns?“  
„Nur ein paar Tage. Juliette war zu einem Kongress.“  
„Natürlich …“, erwiderte Nick verächtlich.  
Nur ein paar Tage, doch offenbar war es so intensiv, dass Sean ihn manipulieren musste? Nicks Herz raste bei dem Gedanken. Großer Gott, wenn er sich doch erinnern könnte. An irgendwas davon! Was sagte Rosalee? Die Erinnerungen kämen vielleicht wieder, wenn alles nochmal so geschah? Was bedeutete das in seinem Fall? Müssten sie wieder miteinander schlafen? Undenkbar! Sie waren Feinde! Aus gutem Grund.  
„Ist das der Grund, warum du mich in dieser Nacht gehört hast?“ Nick packte Sean am Arm, damit er stehen blieb.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich wusste nicht, dass das passiert. Das Dreikraut bewirkt …“  
„Ich weiß, was es bewirkt!“  
„Oh schön, du hast es schon allen erzählt. Möchtest du einen Aushang am schwarzen Brett machen? Du hast meine Erlaubnis!“  
„Nur Monroe und Rosalee wissen davon. Es hat mich beunruhigt und sie sind meine Freunde. Sie wollen mir helfen.“  
„Helfen bei was?“  
„Mich zu erinnern.“ Nick merkte, dass er Sean noch nichts von der Lösung wie es möglich sein könnte die Erinnerung zu aktivieren erzählen wollte und verstand nicht ganz, warum das so war.  
„Lass es sein, Nick. Es bringt nur Ärger und Leid.“  
„Aber … damit kennst du dich doch aus, Sean!“  
„Nenn mich nicht so!“  
„Warum nicht? Schmerzt es? Ich hoffe, es tut weh, denn bei allem, was du getan hast, hättest du ein wenig Leid verdient, denn du hast schreckliche Dinge getan ….“  
„Ach ja? Welche denn? Dich zu beschützen? Dich zu lieben?“  
Beide schwiegen erschüttert, über die tiefe und absolute Wahrheit. Nick fehlten die Worte für weitere Gefechte und Sean war offenbar so verletzt, dass seine Augen verdächtig glitzerten.

„Das ist wirklich absurd …“, flüsterte Nick, bekam jedoch keine Antwort.   
Eine Weile standen sie an der Straße, doch kein einziges Auto kam vorbei. In beide Richtungen waren es etwa fünfzehn Meilen, die sie laufen müssten, um auf Zivilisation zu stoßen. Keiner der beiden hatte darauf große Lust. Sie sprachen die Möglichkeit noch nicht mal an.  
„Wir sollten zurückgehen und im Auto übernachten. Das hier ist nicht gerade eine Hauptstraße und vermutlich kommen hier bis zum Morgen keine Autos vorbei“, schlug Sean irgendwann ausdruckslos vor.  
„Von mir aus …“, sagte Nick und so gingen sie schweigend zum Auto zurück und richteten sich für die Nacht ein.

 

Inzwischen war der Mond zu seiner vollen Größe aufgegangen und tauchte das Auto in silbernes Licht. Widerlich romantisch, dachte Nick und hatte bisher keine Sekunde die Augen geschlossen. Er konnte fühlen, dass auch der andere Mann einfach nur wortlos nach draußen starrte.  
„Wie hat es angefangen?“, fragte Nick leise und bekam lange keine Antwort.  
„Ich will nicht darüber reden“, bekam er schließlich doch eine Antwort.  
„Du solltest es mir sagen, denn ich …“  
„Und wenn nicht? Schlägst du mich dann wieder? Dann tu deinen Job als Grimm. Beende es jetzt und hier. Aber mach es schnell, ehe noch etwas passiert!“, knurrte der Captain nun ziemlich ungehalten. Nick drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Sean sah ihn an. Sein linker Wangenknochen war geschwollen, seine Unterlippe hatte einen kleinen Riss und irgendwo an der Stirn musste er eine Wunde haben, aus der Blut gelaufen war. Irgendwie hatte Nick das Gefühl, dass er selbst weniger abbekommen hatte, zumindest fühlte er sich besser als Sean aussah. Ein schlechtes Gewissen ihn so verletzt zu haben, wollte sich jedoch auch nicht einstellen.  
„Wie konnte das nur passieren?“, sagte er nur leise und meinte eher sich selbst.  
„Jetzt ist es vorbei. Es tut mir leid, dass ich in der Nacht dir sehen wollte. Es war ein Bedürfnis. Ich weiß jetzt, dass du es nicht willst und mich auch ganz sicher nicht brauchst. Lassen wir das Thema also ruhen. Du wirst die Erinnerung sowieso nicht aktivieren können, denn das ist unmöglich. Es ist das Beste, Nick! Für uns beide. Ich weiß, wir sind keine Freunde, doch wir haben manchmal die gleichen Ziele. Lass uns die erledigen und ansonsten gehen wir uns aus dem Weg.“   
Der Captain sah ihn bittend an, als Nick die Taschenlampe an seinem Gesicht vorbei hielt.   
„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Wenn du mich wirklich geliebt hast, dann …“ Nick verstand es nicht.  
„Ich habe dich nicht geliebt. Ich tue es immer noch. Doch es spielt ganz und gar keine Rolle. Es hat schon damals keine Rolle gespielt, weil hier ein ganz anderes Spiel gespielt wird. Eines, was du mit meiner Hilfe gewinnen musst. Weder du, noch ich dürfen Sklaven unserer Gefühle werden. Deswegen habe ich dir das Kraut verabreicht. Deine Existenz hat ein höheres Ziel. Eines, dem auch ich diene.“  
Seans Worte waren hart, doch seine Stimme war rau und emotional. Nick betrachtete ihn und musste sich eingestehen, dass er ihn nicht hasste. Er würde ihn gern verabscheuen, doch das tat er nicht. Aber was Sean getan hatte, hasste er, auch wenn es nicht seine Schuld war. Am meisten ärgerte sich Nick aber über seine fatale Zuwiderhandlung seines eigenen Urteilsvermögens.  
„Du … liebst mich immer noch?“, hörte er sich selbst fragen und riss die Augen auf. Das war das einzige Problem, was er gerade hatte? Das war ja nicht zu glauben.  
Sean drehte seinen Kopf weg und gab ihm keine Antwort mehr. Nick löschte die Lampe und dann starrten beide noch Stunden schlaflos in die Finsternis.

****************

Sobald es hell wurde, gingen sie wieder zur Straße. Das erste Auto, welches kam, hielt an und der Fahrer versprach im nächsten Ort Hilfe zu besorgen. Während sie warteten, sprachen sie kaum ein Wort miteinander, doch Sean konnte die lauernden Blicke des Grimms nur zu gut spüren. Auch er behielt ihn im Auge, weil er jederzeit damit rechnen musste, dass Nick ihn erneut angriff.  
Er saß auf einem Baumstamm und beobachtete, wie Nick versuchte seine Waffen unter eine Decke zu packen, damit sie nicht so auffielen. Seine Kleidung war schmutzig, sein Hemd hing aus der Hose, die obersten Knöpfe fehlten und die Haare hingen ihm in die Stirn. Wieder hatte Sean dieses heftige Bedürfnis ihm die Haare aus der Stirn zu streichen und ihn dann behutsam zu küssen. Der Kuss gestern war der letzte Ausweg gewesen. Hätte er ihn nicht geküsst, um die Situation aufzulösen, hätte er den Grimm ganz sicher getötet. Erstaunt hatte er gemerkt, wie bereitwillig Nick die Berührung zuließ und sogar erwiderte. Konnte Nick doch noch etwas für ihn empfinden? Etwas, was tief im Unterbewusstsein verborgen war und sich nur durch instinktives Handeln nach oben holen ließ?  
Selbst wenn, er sollte … nein, er musste diese schreckliche Sache ruhen lassen. Gerade auch nach allem, was mit Juliette und Adalind geschehen war, sollte er sich unbedingt heraushalten und sich um die Dinge kümmern, die er gut konnte.  
„Was?“, fragte Nick nicht allzu freundlich. Er hatte seinen Blick bemerkt und verengte nun verstimmt die Augen. Immerhin musste Sean nicht antworten, denn in diesem Moment kam ein großer Truck.

Es war die versprochene Hilfe. Ein netter, alter Mann, der sich als Tankstellenbesitzer Angus Miller vorstellte, zog ihren Wagen aus dem Schlamm und half ihn neu zu starten.   
„Wo geht es denn hin?“, fragte er neugierig.  
„Nach Hood River.“  
„Oh oh …“, sagte der Mann und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Oh oh?“, fragte Nick nach.  
„Na ja, da hört man in letzter Zeit nicht allzu gute Sachen. Muss wohl ein ziemlicher Mob in der Stadt unterwegs sein. Seltsames Gesindel, das ständig Streit sucht und die Stadt unsicher macht. Der Bürgermeister ist schon am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs, weil ihn auch keine Behörde unterstützen will. Selbst der Sheriff tut die Sache als harmlos ab. Was wollte ihr denn dort? Das ist momentan kein geeigneter Ort für einen Liebesurlaub, Jungs!“  
„Liebesurlaub?“, fragte Nick verdutzt. Der Mann blickte hilflos und irritiert zu Sean.  
„Wir …“ Sean hielt ihm seine Polizeimarke unter die Nase „… helfen dem Sheriff. Doch behalte das für dich. Das ist eine Art Undercover-Einsatz.“  
„Oh ja, dann verstehe ich. Ihr beide … ja, alles klar.“ Er lachte leise und Nick sah fragend zu Sean, der nur kurz ratlos die Schultern hob.  
„Auf jeden Fall nimmt man euch die Tarnung ab. So, jetzt wo euer Auto wieder läuft, wünsche ich euch alles Gute. Falls ihr Unterkunft sucht, begebt euch in die Viewpoint Road 6 und mietet euch bei meiner Schwester Edelgard ein. Sie mag Männer wie euch und beschwert sich oft bei mir, dass viel zu wenig …“  
„Ja, machen wir. Danke noch mal!“, unterbrach Sean ihn schnell.

„Wir hätten fragen sollen, ob wir mit seinem Telefon anrufen dürfen“, sagte Nick müde, als sie dem Truck nachsahen.  
„Wie konnten wir das nur vergessen?“  
„Steig ein. Umso schneller sind wir in Hood River, dann können wir telefonieren“, befahl der Captain knapp.  
Immerhin erreichten sie ohne weitere Zwischenfälle Hood River. 

 

Hood River war eine Kleinstadt direkt am Columbia River.  
Als sie aus dem Auto stiegen, wehte ihnen ein ziemlich heftiger Wind um die Nase. War die Nacht im Wald noch recht angenehm warm gewesen, so war es hier ziemlich frisch.  
Sie steuerten ein Diner an und Sean rief zuerst das PPD an, um zu sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Er gab keine Erklärung ab warum sie hier waren, stellte Nick aber für die Zeit, in der er ihn brauchte, frei. Der Captain zu sein hatte viele Vorteile. Einer davon war, keine Fragen beantworten zu müssen.  
Nick hatte Frühstück bestellt und telefonierte anschließend, während Sean lustlos am Toast knabberte.   
So etwas hätte niemals geschehen dürfen. Aber sie lebten nun mal in einer sonderbaren Welt, in der Nick nicht mehr nur der gutaussehende Detective Burkhardt war und er ein Halbwesen, was sich bedeckt halten musste. Jetzt wussten beide wer der andere war, was ein erheblicher Vorteil war. Es lagen alle Karten auf dem Tisch, Nick wusste über alles Bescheid und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie beide das Thema endgültig abhaken und sich um die wichtigeren Dinge kümmern konnten, die eines Grimms und eines Zauberbiestes bedurften.  
Das Dreikraut wirkte noch, denn Nick konnte sich, trotz seiner Erklärung an nichts erinnern und das war auch besser so.  
Warum allerdings weiterhin oder immer noch diese Verbindung zwischen ihnen bestand, konnte sich Sean auch nicht erklären.  
Aber es war so und sie sollten das vielleicht zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen.

****************

 

Nick wählte zuerst Hanks Nummer.  
„Hey, Hank. Ich hoffe, du hast dir keine Sorgen gemacht, weil …“  
„Doch, habe ich! Wo zum Teufel steckst du?“ Hank klang wirklich erregt und besorgt.  
„Ganz ruhig. Mir geht’s gut. Ich bin unterwegs. Ist so ein Grimm-Ding und …“  
„Warum nimmst du mich nicht mit?“  
„Du hast den Captain gehört! Und ich sage es ungern, doch er hat recht. Du bist in erster Linie Detective und er kann dir sagen, was du zu tun hast. Er ist mit mir hier und wir müssen uns da um … ich weiß nicht, eine Art Verschwörung kümmern. Mach dir keine Sorge, wir kommen gut klar.“  
„Aber Nick! Wo seid ihr? Falls ihr Unterstützung braucht, dann …“  
„Was? Willst du uns Sergeant Wu schicken? Nein, ich glaube, Renard will nicht, dass ich sage, wo wir sind.“  
„Ich kann dein Handy orten lassen, Nick!“, drohte ihm Hank spielerisch und aus einer Eingebung heraus widersprach Nick ihm nicht.  
„Gut, ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Er wartet auf mich.“   
Er wartet auf mich? Dieser Satz fühlte sich so seltsam an, wühlte Nick so tief auf, dass er überrascht aufstöhnte.  
„Hey! Alles in Ordnung, Nick?“, hörte er Hanks besorgte Stimme.  
„Ja. Ja, ist es. Bis bald!“ Nick legte schnell auf und brauchte ein paar Momente, in denen er tief Luft holen musste, um seinen Schwindel zu bekämpfen. Er war verärgert und durcheinander, doch er vermisste einen gerechten und alles vernichtenden Zorn auf Renard. Wo blieb seine Wut?

 

Als er Monroe anrief, hatte er Rosalee am anderen Ende.  
„Oh, hey, Nick. Monroe ist gerade … indisponiert … wenn du verstehst, was ich meine?“ Er hörte sie lächeln und gab das Lächeln zurück.  
„Verstehe. Ich wollte mich nur mal eben melden, damit ihr euch keine Sorgen macht. Ich bin unterwegs, in einer Grimm-Angelegenheit und …“  
„Mit ihm?“, fragte Rosalee besorgt?  
„Mit dem Captain, ja. Er … er …“  
„Du hast ihn dazu gebracht dir zu sagen, was geschehen ist?“, schlussfolgerte sie klug.  
„Ja …“ Nicks Stimme war nur ein kratziges Flüstern.  
„Okay, ich will es gar nicht wissen. Ich … ich will dich nur bitten, sei wachsam, Nick. Deine Rolle ist nicht zu unterschätzen und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass jeder gern den Grimm auf seiner Seite hätte, wenn es brenzlig wird. Vertraue nur dir selbst, dann bist du auf der sicheren Seite, hörst du?“  
Nick zögerte. Sein Mund war trocken und er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis mit jemand über alles zu sprechen. All diese Dinge verwirrten ihn zutiefst und er hatte das Gefühl in einen Strudel gezogen zu werden, aus dem er nicht mehr heraus kam.   
„Er sagt, er liebt mich immer noch …“, flüsterte er nun wie unter Zwang leise in den Hörer.   
„Was sagst du da?“, hörte er Monroes erschütterte Stimme. Offenbar war das Blutbad damit fertig an den Zaun seines Hauses zu urinieren. Nick schwieg betroffen.  
„Nick?“  
„Ich sollte … ich muss jetzt auflegen, Monroe.“  
„Oh nein, warte! Was meintest du mit: Er sagt, er liebt mich immer noch? … Ich erkläre es ihm!“, hörte er Rosalees Stimme, die Monroe das Telefon aus der Hand genommen hatte.   
„Pass auf dich auf, Nick!“  
„Mache ich!“, erwiderte er belegt und legte auf.

 

„Und jetzt?“, fragte Nick, als er zum Tisch zurück kam. Renard hatte sich auf der Sitzbank zurückgelehnt und sah ihn nur schweigend an. Nick betrachtete ihn ohne Scheu, weil er glaubte schon alles von ihm gesehen zu haben. Umso verwunderter war er, als er dieses Prickeln in seiner Wirbelsäule spürte. Er konnte diese Erregung nicht ganz deuten und sah weg, als er merkte, dass Blut in seine Wangen schoss, weil er daran dachte, was sie beide zusammen getan hatten. Etwas Unaussprechliches, was tief in seinem Kopf vergraben war. Wie war das möglich?  
„Wir müssen uns trennen, weil …“, begann Sean, doch Nick unterbrach ihn schroff.  
„Was auch immer wir tun müssen, du solltest dir vorher das Blut aus dem Gesicht wischen. Die Kellnerin eben hat schon ziemlich erschrocken drein geblickt.“ Seans Blick war ruhig und als er sprach, ging er gar nicht darauf ein.

****************

„Wir müssen uns trennen, weil du nicht an diesen Ort gehen kannst, an den ich gehen werde. Man kann es mit dem alten Torhaus vergleichen. Wenn ein Grimm dort auftaucht, wird es sehr plötzlich sehr leer sein. Also werde ich dort hingehen, denn auch mein Informant war dort. Es gibt aber noch einen anderen Ort, von dem er gesprochen hat. Allerdings war er selbst nicht dort gewesen. Es handelt sich um die örtliche Brauerei, in der mysteriöse Dinge vorgehen, laut meinem Spitzel. Ich habe mich erkundigt, in etwa zwei Stunden beginnt dort die Touristenführung durch die Brauerei. Du wirst dich anschließen und sehen, was du dort finden kannst. Vielleicht passt du auf, dass du keinen Ärger verursachst, denn es wäre gut, wenn wir so lange wie möglich unentdeckt bleiben würden. Du hast recht, vorher sollten wir uns ein wenig unauffälliger kleiden. Ich habe immer Ersatzkleidung in meinem Auto. Du solltest dir etwas besorgen. Da drüben ist ein Wandergeschäft, da wirst du sicher etwas finden. Umso mehr du wie ein Tourist aussiehst, umso unauffälliger wirst du sein.“  
„Denkst du, es gibt dort eine Jacke mit eingebauter Axthalterung in der Innentasche?“, fragte Nick völlig ernst. Sean hob die Brauen, musste dann aber unwillkürlich schmunzeln, als er das Glitzern in den blauen Augen entdeckte.  
„Beschränken wir uns besser erst einmal auf unauffälligere Waffen, Nick.“  
„Welche sollen das sein? Unsere Dienstwaffen?“  
„Ich dachte eher an dein Lächeln und deinen Charme.“  
Verdutzt sah Nick ihn an und errötete dann sogar leicht. Sean selbst sah verlegen aus dem Fenster. Warum bekam er sich nicht in den Griff? So eine lange Zeit hatte es so gut funktioniert. Und jetzt, da Nick Bescheid wusste, fühlte er sich in der Zeit zurückkatapultiert.   
„In Ordnung, Captain“, sagte der Grimm dann recht ausdruckslos.  
„Du nimmst den Wagen, ich laufe zu Fuß.“  
„Aber die …“ Nick beugte sich über den Tisch, damit er leiser sprechen konnte.   
„Aber die ganzen Waffen sind in dem Wagen. Die Brauerei klingt für mich jetzt nicht gefährlich. Nicht gefährlicher als …“  
„Cascades. Der Ort heißt Cascades. Und ich brauche vorläufig keine Waffe“, erwiderte Sean ruhig. So ganz glaubte ihm der Grimm nicht, doch er schwieg und trank seinen Kaffee. Schließlich begann Nick zu essen und es beruhigte Sean ungemein, dass wenigstens der Grimm bei Kräften blieb. 

 

„Soll ich bei dieser Edelgard zwei Zimmer für uns mieten? Ich meine natürlich ein Zimmer, denn schließlich sind wir ja ein Paar?“  
„Ist das jetzt Galgenhumor, Nick? Wenn ja, dann finde ich ihn nicht lustig.“  
„Also bist du der Meinung, wir erreichen bis heute Abend unsere, entschuldige bitte … deine Ziele und können heute Nacht nach Portland zurückfahren? Wenn nämlich nicht, würde ich gern irgendwo schlafen und duschen, denn falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, war die letzte Nacht auch nicht gerade geruhsam.“  
„Kannst du den Sarkasmus lassen. Oder denkst du, ich habe großen Spaß an dem Ausflug? Du kannst mir glauben, dass ich liebend gern woanders wäre“, zischte Sean verärgert über den Tisch.  
„Ja, ich weiß schon wo. In den Armen meiner Freundin.“  
„Gerade-nicht-Freundin!“, konterte Sean und Nick schlug gerade zornig mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch als die Kellnerin kam und freundlich sagte:  
„Na, ihr beiden verliebten Streithähne … noch Kaffee?“ Sie nickten beide betreten. Immerhin war diese Frau so nett gewesen, dass sie ihre beiden Handys hier für eine Stunde aufladen durften.

Wenig später holte Sean seine Ersatzkleidung, zog sich in den Waschräumen des Diners um und wusch sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Letzte Nacht war er mit seinem Kopf bei ihrer Prügelei gegen eine Wurzel gekommen und hatte sich verletzt. Die daraus resultierenden Kopfschmerzen waren das kleinere Übel. Das Größere war seine Hilflosigkeit was Nick betraf.   
Als er diese notwendige Unternehmung plante, war er nicht davon ausgegangen, dass sie hier als Todfeinde agieren müssten. Ja, die Sache mit Juliette stand zwischen ihnen, doch sowohl Nick als auch eher wussten, wann Professionalität gefragt war. Dass ihre Affäre aufgedeckt werden würde, machte die Sache jedoch wirklich kompliziert.  
Nick verstand nicht, warum er so handeln musste. Schlimmer war, dass Nick sich selbst nicht nachvollziehen konnte und verkrampft versuchte sich an etwas zu erinnern, an das er sich nicht erinnern würde. Soweit Sean wusste, gab es keinen Weg die Erinnerung wieder herzustellen und egal was er ihm darüber sagen würde, es wären nur leere Worte.  
Der Grimm litt unter einer Identitätskriese und das gerade jetzt, wo er seine Hilfe brauchte. Wie ironisch!  
Denn er hatte nicht gelogen, das Pack wollte nach Portland, denn da war er. Und wo er war, war der Grimm und wo der Grimm war, war der Schlüssel und da war die Macht. Natürlich waren beide in Gefahr und Nick wusste das sehr genau. Aber jetzt waren sie hier und jetzt müssten sie tun, was zu tun war. Diese Verschwörung zerschlagen, bevor sie Kreise ziehen würde.

 

Sean traf Nick auf dem Parkplatz. Er hatte sich tatsächlich neu eingekleidet und hatte sogar einen dieser lächerlichen Basecaps mit dem Schriftzug ‚Hood River‘ auf.  
„Was grinst du so? Sehe ich aus wie ein Tourist?“, fragte Nick beinah freundlich. Erstaunt merkte Sean, dass die Stimmung zwischen ihnen ein wenig entspannter war. Nick trug ein buntes Karohemd und eine dunkelgrüne Cargohose, deren rechte Tasche mit seiner Pistole ausgebeult war.   
„Nur für alle Fälle …“, sagte er, als er seinen Blick bemerkte.  
„Wenn du sie benutzt, kommen wir in Erklärungsnot, Detective.“  
„Das weiß ich. Deswegen ist sie auch nicht geladen. Noch nicht. Warte …“ Nick kam näher, leckte seinen Daumen an und rieb dann an seiner Kinnpartie herum.“  
„Blut.“  
„Danke, Mom!“  
Unwillkürlich grinsten beide und fast hätte Sean vor Rührung geseufzt. Schnell drehte er sich weg.  
„Los geht’s bis später! Pass auf dich auf, Nick!“

Sie hatten die Adressen der Orte herausgesucht zu denen sie unterwegs waren und würden jetzt versuchen herauszufinden, was genau hier vorging.


	5. Chapter 5

Mit einer Gruppe von etwa fünfzehn anderen Touristen wartete Nick vor der Brauerei auf jemand, der die Führung machen würde. Gründlich sah er sich jeden einzelnen Interessenten an, doch musste zugeben, dass er weder ein Wesen entdeckte, noch jemand einen verdächtigen Eindruck auf ihn machte.  
Nur so ein junger Kerl irritierte ihn. Immer wenn sein Blick über die Leute glitt, lächelte er ihn demonstrativ an. Wenn Nick jedoch direkt hinsah, sah der Kerl verlegen weg. Er war ein paar Jahre jünger als er, hatte in etwa seine Größe und gelocktes, feuerrotes Haar. Er wirkte schüchtern und … homosexuell.  
Na klasse, dachte Nick genervt. Wenn das mal nicht ein Ausflug in ein Paralleluniversum war! Trotzdem lächelte er einmal zurück, weil er Mitleid hatte. Der Kerl wurde so rot wie seine Haare und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Großer Fehler, dachte Nick alarmiert und er sollte Recht behalten.

Die Führung begann und Nick hielt sich bewusst am Ende der Gruppe, weil er dort alles überwachen konnte. Falls jemand abbog, dann sah er es und zurückbleiben ging auch nicht, denn er war der Letzte. Die ersten zehn Minuten lauschte Nick den stolzen Erklärungen des Brauereimitarbeiters sogar noch. Dann jedoch schaltete er ab und sah sich die Umgebung genauer an. Alles sah so aus, wie er sich vorstellte, wie es in einer Brauerei aussehen sollte. Als es eine kleine Bierprobe gab, stand der rothaarige Kerl plötzlich neben ihm.  
„Na, trinkst du auch so gern Bier wie ich?“, fragte er verschämt. Nick lächelte höflich wie es eine Art war.  
„Manchmal“, gab er eine hoffentlich vage Antwort.  
„Oh, ja verstehe. Ich mochte auch erst Wein lieber, doch als ich einmal Bier probiert habe, wusste ich, dass es das ist, was mir schmeckt. Seitdem bin ich ein großer Bierliebhaber. Ich bin übrigens Clive.“ Er hielt ihm die Hand hin und Nick, nett wie er war, gab ihm seine.  
„Ähm … warte mal, ist das Biertrinken etwa eine Metapher?“ Der rothaarige Kerl grinste breit.  
„Wow, hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es kapierst. Scheinst ja ein ganz cleverer Kerl zu sein. Wie ist dein Name?“  
„Metapher für was?“, fragte Nick verunsichert, obwohl er schon ahnte, worauf die Antwort hinauslief. Sie beide waren ein wenig hinter der Gruppe zurückgefallen.   
Clive lachte nun verlegen und legte ihm vielsagend eine Hand auf die Hüfte. Für Nick war das an diesem Tag eindeutig zu viel.   
„Hey, lass den Scheiß!“, schnauzte er ihn an. Clive wich erschrocken zurück und sein Kopf verwandelte sich in … zuerst dachte Nick, es wäre eine Penisspitze, dann jedoch realisierte er, dass es eine Art Wurm sein musste. Zumindest erinnerte ihn Clives Kopf nun an einen Regenwurm. Im selben Moment erkannte er auch den Grimm und wich zurück.  
„Oh bitte, tu mir nichts … ich wollte nicht …“ Er drehte sich um und rannte den Weg, den sie gekommen waren zurück.  
„Warte, Clive, ich tue dir nichts!“, rief Nick ihm nach, doch der Junge bog schon um die Ecke. Er sprintete ihm nach, doch der Kerl war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Es gingen genau zwei Türen vom Gang ab. Durch eine waren sie gekommen. Sie öffnete Nick und sah in die Brauereihalle. Alles lief seinen üblichen Gang. Er sah keinen Rotschopf laufen. Dann war er vermutlich durch die andere Tür entkommen. Nick wollte durch die Tür stürmen, hatte aber nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie abgesperrt war.   
Irritiert prallte er zurück und lief wieder zur Tür, die in die Halle führte. Nun lief er den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren, denn Clive musste hier entlang gelaufen sein. Clive war ein Wesen und da hier gerade etwas im Gange war, waren sich seine Grimm-Instinkte sicher, dass er etwas damit zu tun hatte oder zumindest etwas wissen könnte.   
Schließlich stand er vor der Brauerei, ohne, dass er Clive gefunden hatte.  
„Verdammt!“, rief er laut und frustriert.  
Vielleicht war er doch durch die abgeschlossene Tür gegangen. Nick ging wieder zurück und musste sich nun an ein paar Mitarbeitern vorbeischleichen, da seine geführte Gruppe schon längst weitergegangen war. Die Tür war immer noch verschlossen und erregte seinen Verdacht immer mehr. Gerade, als er sie gewaltsam öffnen wollte, kamen ein paar Mitarbeiter. Er versuchte sich unauffällig zu verhalten, doch ein großer Mann blieb stehen.  
„Kann ich helfen?“  
„Ähm, na ja, ich habe wohl meine Gruppe verloren, weil ich die Toiletten gesucht habe!“  
Der Mann musterte ihn misstrauisch und lächelte dann falsch.  
„Verstehe. Komm, ich zeig dir den Weg zur geführten Gruppe. Die sind sicher schon in der zweiten Halle.“ Nick konnte nicht widersprechen, ohne seine Tarnung auffliegen zu lassen, deshalb lief er gehorsam mit. Als wieder bei der Gruppe war, bedankte er sich und suchte sogleich den Rotschopf. Der war nicht mehr dabei. Außerdem musste er noch eine Stunde ertragen, in der er mit Informationen überschüttet wurde, die ihn nicht im Mindesten interessierten.

 

Es war schon Nachmittag, als er diese elende Brauerei verlassen durfte. Er hatte schlimmen Hunger. Das Einzige, was er herausgefunden hatte, war eventuell hinter der abgeschlossenen Tür, die, als er auf den Gebäudeplan am Eingang sah, in den Keller führen musste. Er würde noch einmal dort hinein müssen, um zu sehen, was sich da unter verbergen würde. Doch zuvor müsste er etwas essen und dann würde er Sean abholen.  
Sean. Warum dachte er das? Warum nannte er ihn in Gedanken nicht Captain oder Renard?  
Sean? Hatte er ihn so genannt, als er sich von ihm hatte … Großer Gott, stoppe deine Gedanken, Nick! befahl er sich panisch.  
Vielleicht hatte er ja auch ihn gefickt, dachte er trotzig, wusste jedoch im selben Moment, dass das nicht stimmte. Entsetzt rieb er sich über sein Gesicht und stieg ins Auto. In einem Supermarkt kaufte er eine Menge Sandwiches und Getränke. Dann rief er Monroe an, weil er mit jemand sprechen musste, dem er unbedingt vertraute.

 

„Nick? Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ja, aber … ich … habt ihr etwas über eine dritte Partei herausgefunden? Vielleicht hat Adalind auch damit etwas zu tun?“  
„Wir suchen und überlegen schon die ganze Zeit. Aber bisher nicht wirklich erfolgreich. Infrage kommen deutsche Raureifhexen, doch die kommen nicht bis nach Amerika. Sie verpuffen hier zu Staub, habe ich gelesen. Ist das nicht ein widerlicher Tod?“  
„Monroe!“  
„Okay, schon gut … Ja, Adalind … ist möglich. War sie denn zu dieser Zeit auch schon in Portland?“  
„Keine Ahnung.“  
„Finde es heraus, Nick. Doch falls sie da war, würde ich ihre Absicht nicht verstehen, wenn du mir meine Meinung gestattest, wie soll ihr das einen Vorteil bringen, wenn der Mann, den sie kontrollieren will einen anderen liebt? Einen verfluchten Grimm!? Die Sache mit Juliette ging ja eher gegen dich und den Captain hat sie nur benutzt.“  
„Ja, da hast du recht. Macht wenig Sinn.“  
„Ich bleibe weiter dran, keine Sorge. Aber Nick …?“  
„Monroe?“  
„Hast du mal daran gedacht … dass solche Dinge geschehen? Ohne, dass jemand etwas dafür kann?“  
„Du meinst, dass ich mich als eindeutig heterosexueller Mann in einen anderen heterosexuellen Mann verliebe und der in mich? Wie logisch klingt das für dich?“  
„Wenn du das so sagst … aber ich will anmerken, dass du nicht wirklich weißt, wer Sean Renard ist, oder?“ Nick schwieg ein paar Augenblicke.   
„Ja, das stimmt. Ich glaube, ich sehe von ihm nur, was er mir zeigen will. Tatsächlich weiß ich nicht, wer er ist. Doch ich weiß, wer ich bin und ich hatte noch nie Interesse an Männern.“  
„Das glaube ich dir, Nick. Doch du bist außerdem ein Grimm und er ist ein Wesen. Ich würde sagen, die Naturgesetzte sind bei euch vielleicht ein wenig außer Kraft gesetzt. Und vielleicht hast du einen Sean Renard kennengelernt, den du lieben gelernt hast, weil er ein toller Kerl ist?“  
„Er ist ein verdammtes Zauberbiest!“  
„Und du ein Grimm. Sei nicht so intolerant, Nick! So bist du nicht und dafür mögen wir dich doch alle …“  
„Aber ich liebe Juliette und du weißt das doch …“ Es entstand eine Pause, in der sich Nick aufgebracht über sein heißes Gesicht rieb. Sein Freund hatte Dinge angesprochen, die ihn zutiefst berührten.  
„Ja, das weiß ich, mein Freund. Und in meinen Augen seid ihr beide das perfekte Paar, doch manchmal ändern sich die Umstände. Die Zeiten und die Dinge … vielleicht führt dich dein Schicksal als Grimm direkt in seine Arme.“  
„Unsinn, Monroe. Das ist totaler Schwachsinn. Entschuldige bitte, ich muss uns jetzt ein Zimmer besorgen, in dem wir beide die Nacht in einem Bett verbringen!“  
„Keine Grund für Sarkasmus, Nick!“, sagte das Blutbad höflich aber warnend.  
„Es tut mir leid, ich bin nur ein wenig … müde.“  
„Schon gut, Pass auf dich auf, Nick. Ich habe das Steak schon mal besorgt und wenn du zurück bist, werden wir dich ein wenig aufpäppeln.“  
Mit peinlichen Tränen in den Augen nickte Nick still und verabschiedete sich dann von seinem Freund.

 

Er konnte es selbst nicht glauben, doch Nick fuhr in der Tat in diese Viewpoint Road 6. Da gab es eine kleine und unscheinbare Pension mit dem Namen Friendly Place.   
Er trat durch die Tür und sah sich staunend um. Wenn es einen Großmutter-Style gab, dann stand er mitten in deren Wohnzimmer. Altmodisch war ein zu schwacher Ausdruck für die Polstermöbel und die Tapete. Als dann noch eine dickliche, ältere Dame mit komplizierter Hochsteckfrisur aus einer Tür kam, musste Nick unwillkürlich lächeln.  
„Was kann ich für dich tun, mein Junge?“, fragte die Frau mit so liebenswürdiger Stimme, dass er sich gleich zu Hause fühlte.  
„Ähm, ich bräuchte zwei Zimmer.“  
„Zwei? Aber du bist doch nur allein?“  
„Nein, ich … mein … mein Freund ist noch unterwegs und …“  
„Verstehe. Zwei Zimmer. Allerdings habe ich nur noch eins. Die anderen beiden wurden gestern Abend vermietet. Seltsame Leute, wenn du mich fragst. Doch ich beschwere mich nicht. Das Geld aus der Pension ist nur eine Nebeneinnahme und ich muss froh sein, wenn ich es habe. Meine Rente reicht hinten und vorn nicht. Oh nein, warte … bist du …? Mein Bruder hat mich heute angerufen und erzählt, er hätte zwei Männern bei einer Autopanne geholfen. Seid ihr das etwa?“ Ihre Augen wurden groß und ihre dicklichen Wangen begannen begeistert zu erröten.  
„Ja, ich denke schon.“  
„Ohhhhhh“ Sie quiekte verzückt auf und kramte ihr Buch heraus, in dem sich Nick eintragen musste.   
„Es freut mich euch hierzuhaben. Du musst wissen Hood River ist so konservativ und lebt dermaßen hinter dem Mond, dass es eine echte Schande ist. Ich habe dem Bürgermeister schon so oft geschrieben, doch mal ein wenig Regenbogen nach Hood River zu holen, doch er ist ein genauso vertrockneter Redneck-Knochen wie alle anderen hier.“  
„Ähm, wir … mein Partner und … nein, das klingt nicht so, wie es sich anhört. Er ist mein Vorgesetzter und … eigentlich können wir uns nicht ausstehen … „ Nick merkte, wie er knallrot anlief und so schrieb er einfach nur einen erfundenen Namen in das Buch, um sich und den Captain anzumelden.“  
„Keine Sorge, mein Junge. Du musst dich bei mir nicht verstellen. Ich kann dir so viel sagen, als das ihr das schönste Zimmer bekommt. Als hätte ich gewusst, dass so nette Gäste kommen.“   
Aber du kennst Renard noch gar nicht, dachte Nick gereizt, schwieg aber besser, ehe er unhöflich wurde.  
„Und es gibt kein zweites Zimmer, denn wir beide sind wirklich nicht …?“  
„Aber mein Junge! Ich sagte dir, keine Sorge!“ Sie kniff ihm liebevoll in die Wange und Nick brachte es einfach nicht über sich der netten Dame, die sich so darüber freute endlich mal ein angeblich homosexuelles Paar zu beherbergen zu sagen, dass er und Sean Todfeinde waren.  
„Und es gibt nur ein Bett, nehme ich an?“, fragte er ein wenig weinerlich.  
„Ja, aber ein großes! Macht euch keine Gedanken, die Wände sind dick! Der guten alten Baukultur hier im Hinterland sei Dank“. Nick gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich und nahm ihr mit schwitzigen Händen den Schlüssel ab.  
„Okay, dann hole ich jetzt meinen … Freund ab“, sagte er tonlos und hätte am liebsten laut und frustriert geschrien, als er wieder auf der Straße stand.  
Egal. Sean würde ihm zustimmen, dass es ein höheres Ziel gab, dem sie beide dienten.

 

Deshalb fuhr er nun zur Adresse, die ihm Sean gegeben hatte.  
Nick parkte das Auto vor dem Laden. Von außen sah es aus wie eine der landesüblichen Bikerkneipen. Er konnte den Bass der Musik hören, an den geparkten Motorrädern standen gammlige Typen herum und redeten miteinander. Hin und wieder sah er knutschende Paare. Renard hatte wohl recht gehabt, wenn er in diesen Laden ging, wäre er vermutlich innerhalb von Sekunden leer und jeder in Hood River wüsste, dass ein Grimm hier war.  
Deshalb schrieb er Sean eine Nachricht, dass er draußen auf ihn wartete. Dann machte er das Autoradio an. In dieser Gegend kam nur ein Countrysender rein, der im Moment schnulzige Liebesballaden laufen ließ. Vom Captain kam keine Antwort, doch noch machte Nick das nicht stutzig. Sean war schließlich ein königliches Zauberbiest und wenn jemand wusste, wie man Macht gebrauchte, dann Renard.  
Verwundert begriff Nick, dass er dem Captain in dieser Hinsicht absolut vertraute. Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden und Nick aß ein zweites Sandwich. Amüsiert stellte er fest, dass er genug gekauft hatte, damit auch sein Boss noch ein paar abbekam. War er nicht ein netter Grimm, der sogar hilfsbereit für die Versorgung seiner Feinde sorgte?  
Gestalten verließen und betraten das Cascades, doch nichts identifizierte sie als Wesen. Alle schienen ziemlich entspannt und gelassen zu sein. Das würde sich sicher ändern, sobald er den Raum betreten würde.  
Wieder verließ ein Paar das Cascades. Nick schärfte seinen Blick und glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Sein Captain und eine große, schlanke Frau mit langen dunklen Haaren verließen eng umschlungen die Kneipe.  
„Was … zum …“ Nick beugte sich vor … Doch, es war eindeutig Renard. Das nannte er also verdeckte Recherche? Interessant.  
Nicks Herz schlug plötzlich viel schneller und er merkte, wie er zu schwitzen begann. Ein ganz und gar ungutes Gefühl eroberte ihn rapide. Was soll der Scheiß, dachte er wirklich sauer und schlug seine flache Hand dann auf die Hupe des Lenkrades. Die beiden schien es nicht wirklich zu stören, denn die Frau hing an Seans Hals und er küsste sie. Auf den Mund! Was tat dieser Irre hier?! Schon wollte Nick erneut auf die Hupe drücken, als er merkte, dass er in heftigen Eifersuchtsgefühlen gefangen war, die derart abwegig und dämlich waren, dass er angewidert von sich selbst wie ein Tier knurrte. Als er wieder nach oben sah und beobachtete, wie Sean die Frau küsste, sah er was sie war. Ein Wesen mit einem insektenartigen Kopf und langen, ekelerregenden Armen, die sich um den Captain legten. Sean allerdings veränderte sich nicht, solange Nick ihn auch anstarrte.  
„Sean … was tust du da?“, hört er sich leise flüstern und runzelte konsterniert darüber die Stirn. Endlich machte der Captain sich los und kam auf das Auto zu, während diese Frau wieder ins Cascades ging.

„Was war das?“, fragte Nick sofort und startete den Wagen.  
„Eine Todesbringerin. Sehr … na ja … besitzergreifend und tödlich. Doch sie scheint involviert und es hat eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis ich sie herausgefunden habe, wie ich mich ihr empfehlen kann.“  
„Hat sie auch etwas gesagt? Oder habt ihr euch nur geküsst?“  
Mit hochgezogenen Brauen sah Sean ihn an. Er hatte schon in eines der Sandwiches gebissen, kaute nun aber nicht, sondern starrte ihn nur perplex an.   
„Na ja, Undercover funktioniert normalerweise so, dass ….“, sagte er schließlich mit vollem Mund, halb kauend und eindeutig vergnügtem Unterton.  
„Ich weiß, wie Undercover funktioniert, danke!“ Sean antwortete nicht, doch mit einem schnellen Seitenblick sah Nick ihn grinsen, bevor er wieder in das Sandwich biss.

„Na ja, dann freust du dich auch sicher, dass wir bei Edelgard das beste Zimmer bekommen haben“, sagte Nick gehässig und registrierte, dass Sean erschrocken aufhörte zu kauen.  
„Was? Nur ein Zimmer? Und ein Bett?“ Er klang so weinerlich wie er vorhin.  
„Ja und die Wände sind ziemlich dick, sagte Tante Edelgard!“, gab Nick weiter und musste dann selbst lachen.  
„Verdammt!“, sagte Sean leise und Nick, der immer noch grinsen musste, sagte:  
„Wir sind beide dermaßen erledigt, dass ganz sicher nichts passiert, was sich Tante Edelgard erhofft. Die, wie ich anmerken will, den Eindruck gemacht hatte, als würde sie schon eine große Tasse bereit halten, die sie an die Wand halten will, um zu hören, was wir tun.“  
„Wir tun gar nichts!“, sagte Sean so nüchtern, dass Nick augenblicklich ernst wurde. Eine unerklärliche Enttäuschung überflutete ihn so heftig, dass er nichts mehr sagte, bis er den Wagen vor der Pension geparkt hatte.

„Bevor wir aussteigen, lass uns drüber sprechen, was wir herausgefunden haben, Nick!“ Sean legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm, um ihn am Aussteigen zu hindern.  
„Du denkst, das Zimmer könnte verwanzte sein?“ Sein Captain legte als Antwort den Kopf nachdenklich schief.  
„Okay, du hast recht. Ich habe mir also diese totlangweilige Führung angetan. Alles in der Brauerei sah aus, wie es aussehen soll. Aber da gab es diesen Kerl, der mit mir diese Führung machte. Er …“ Nick räusperte sich verlegen und drehte verlegen am Senderknopf herum, weil ihm diese Countrysongs auf die Nerven gingen.  
„Na ja, er hat versucht mich anzubaggern und ich war wohl nicht allzu freundlich zu ihm. Er hat sich als ein Wesen herausgestellt, doch ich habe keine Ahnung, was er war. Er rannte weg, weil er Angst hatte, ich tue ihm was. Ich habe versucht ihn zu verfolgen, doch habe ihn nicht mehr gefunden. Dabei bin ich über diese verschlossene Tür gestolpert, die mir verdächtig vorkam. Als ich sie aufbrechen wollte, kam ein Mitarbeiter und ich konnte gerade noch behaupten, dass ich die Waschräume gesucht habe. Mein Instinkt sagt mir, dass hinter dieser Tür, die in den Keller der Brauerei führt, etwas ist. Dieser …. Kerl ist vermutlich sogar durch diese Tür verschwunden und …“  
„Wie sah er aus?“  
„Hm, er hatte rote Haare, in etwa meine Größe und …“  
„Sein Wesen, Nick.“

****************

Der Grimm wurde unerwartet rot, als Sean ihn ansah.  
„Du wirst lachen, doch im ersten Moment sah sein Kopf aus wie eine Penisspitze. Es war absurd. Er hat mich im zweiten Moment allerdings eher an einen Regenwurm erinnert. Einen extrem roten Wurm!“  
„Ich lache nicht. Du bist einem sehr gefährlichen Wesen begegnet. Einem sogenannten Granatbohrer.“  
Angeekelt sah Nick ihn an und er musste bei dessen Gesichtsausdruck unwillkürlich lächeln.  
„Es ist nicht das, was du denkst. Die Bezeichnung ‚Bohrer‘ kommt daher, dass er sich in die Gedanken des Opfers bohren kann. Dort sucht er nach Schwachstellen und quält sie damit so lange er Lust hat. Er ernährt sich von dieser Art Emotionen. Diese Wesen sind extrem selten und es ist wirklich kein gutes Zeichen, dass hier so viele dieser gefährlichen Kreaturen auf einem Fleck sind. Diese Todesbringerin gehört auch zu den tückischsten Wesen, die ich kenne – und ich kenne bei Weitem nicht alle! Man könnte sie mit einer Art Gottesanbeterin vergleichen. Wenn sie einmal ein Männchen im Auge hat, dann ist sein Schicksal besiegelt. Erst paart sie sich mit ihm, dann tötet sie es und frisst es auf.“  
Schockiert sah Nick ihn an. Die Besorgnis in seinen Augen gefiel Sean ausgesprochen gut.  
„Und sie hat dich gehen lassen, weil du ein Zauberbiest bist?“  
„Nein. Ich sagte, ich muss jetzt gehen, weil ich noch einen Termin bei ihrem Boss habe, der mich dringend braucht.“ Es dauerte einen Moment, dann sagte der Grimm:  
„Du hast also mit dem Feuer gespielt. Es gibt demnach tatsächlich jemand, der das hier alles organisiert und plant? Du konntest das nicht wissen, oder?“  
„Nein, ich wusste es nicht. Es war ein Schuss ins Blaue. Aber aus diesem Grund war ich im Cascades und habe mich mit dieser Dame angefreundet. Allerdings bin ich auch schon länger unter Wesen als du ich weiß, wie das ein oder andere funktioniert. Es gibt also einen Drahtzieher, der so mächtig ist, dass die gefährlichsten Wesen des Landes kommen, wenn er ruft.“  
„Wer oder was könnte das sein?“  
„Ich habe noch keine Idee. Aber dafür sind wir hier. Wir wollen nicht, dass dieser Kampf nach Portland kommt, richtig, Nick?“  
„Da sind wir ausnahmsweise einer Meinung“, gab der Grimm zu und klang nicht allzu sehr verstimmt.  
„Dann lass uns jetzt zur Brauerei fahren und sehen, ob wir durch die Tür kommen. Wenn da etwas im Keller ist, sollten wir es unverzüglich erfahren.“  
„Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich brauche mindestens zwei Stunden Schlaf, bevor wir uns diesem Kellerboss stellen. Ich würde außerdem vorschlagen, dass wir morgen früh die erste Führung mitmachen und uns dann die Tür ansehen. Ganz legal. Ansonsten müssten wir nämlich jetzt in die Brauerei einbrechen. Wollten wir nicht möglichst unauffällig bleiben?“  
Sean musterte den Grimm. Nick sah wirklich ausgesprochen müde aus. Und auch, wenn er so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Portland wollte, allein schon, um dieser schmerzhaften Situation zusammen mit Nick entfliehen zu können, so musste er eingestehen, dass sie beide ziemlich fertig waren. Die letzte Nacht hatte wohl keiner von beiden geschlafen, von dem Kampf vorher mal ganz abgesehen, der viel Kraft gekostet hat.   
****************

„In Ordnung, dann schlaf gut.“  
„Was? Was soll das denn heißen? Du willst doch nicht allen Ernstes im Auto übernachten? Sei nicht albern, Sean!“ Nick wirkte überaus aufgebracht und schlug sogar seine Handflächen aufs Lenkrad.  
Sean, Sean … warum tat er das? Warum sagte er seinen Namen?  
„Gute Nacht, sagte ich!“  
„Nein, vergiss es! Du kommst mit hoch oder ich bleibe auch hier. Schließlich habe ich für das verdammte Zimmer im Voraus bezahlt.“ Es war unnötig zu erwähnen, dass Nick das Geld sowieso zurück bekommen würde, doch darum ging es ihm nicht. Sean verstand aber auch nicht, worum es ihm wirklich ging.  
„Es wäre wirklich das Beste ...“  
„Wenn wir richtig schlafen können, denn wenn wir morgen tatsächlich gegen eine Horde der gefährlichsten Wesen antreten müssen, wäre es das nicht das Beste gut ausgeruht zu sein?“  
Sean schwieg und wich Nicks Blick aus. So ohne Weiteres hätte er es nicht zugegegeben, doch er hatte Angst. Angst davor mit Nick allein zu sein. Erst recht nach gestern Nacht. Nach diesem verfluchten Kuss, zu dem er sich hatte hinreißen lassen. Denn wie abweisend der Grimm auch war, er konnte spüren, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen veränderte. Schon wieder. Allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung in welche Richtung sich etwas änderte. Aber in Nick passierte etwas. Etwas, was ihn in Furcht und Schrecken versetzte.  
„Gut“, sagte er matt, weil er ahnte, dass es wenig Sinn machte sich mit Nick zu streiten. Er würde verlieren. Wie immer.


	6. Chapter 6

In der Pension begegneten sie keiner Menschenseele, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass sie sehr leise in die oberste Etage schlichen und nicht sprachen. Ohne sich abzusprechen hatten wohl beide Männer wenig Lust der neugierigen Edelgard zu begegnen.  
Wie versprochen war das Bett groß. Es stand mitten im Raum und passte sich dem Stil der Einrichtung an. Noch dazu wirkte es verführerisch weich und gemütlich. Schon allein beim Anblick des Bettes fühlte Nick die angestaute Müdigkeit der letzten schlaflosen Nacht im Wald.

Kurze Zeit später saß er grinsend auf dem Bett. Weil sie sich nicht einigen konnten, hatten sie eine Münze geworfen wer zuerst duschen durfte. Nun war Sean im Bad und er hatte genug Zeit, um zur Besinnung zu kommen. Es war verrückt, er fühlte sich gerade wie ein 14jähriger Junge auf einem Schulausflug. Dabei musste er durchaus jederzeit damit rechnen ein paar Wesen zu töten, was dann weniger an einen Schulausflug erinnerte. Aber dieses Zimmer war so derart surreal, dass er ständig das Gefühl hatte, er träumte gerade. Sie waren weit weg von Portland und der Normalität. Sean war zwar immer noch sein Captain aber doch auch ein völlig anderer Mann. Schon allein diese Lederjacke gab ihm eine düstere Aura und dann diese bizarre Flirterei mit dieser Todesbringerin. Nick wusste schon wieder nicht mehr genau, was er von ihm halten sollte. Vielleicht hatte Monroe recht gehabt und er hatte sich damals in einen ganz anderen Sean Renard verliebt. Einen, den er danach nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen hat, weil er sich vor dem Grimm verstecken musste? Wenn dieser Sean von damals nur ein kleines bisschen mit dem von heute zu tun hatte, so war es immerhin ein wenig nachvollziehbar, dass er ihn nicht gänzlich unsympathisch gefunden hatte. Diese seltsame Sache mit der sexuellen Anziehung jedoch blieb. Vielleicht hätten er und Sean sogar Freunde werden können, so wie er und Monroe, doch dazu war schon zu viel zwischen ihnen geschehen. Es war zu viel böses Blut geflossen, als dass sie vorurteilsfrei miteinander umgehen konnten. Auf der anderen Seite wurde Nick geradezu von dem Bedürfnis überschwemmt wissen zu müssen, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Irgendwie lag das alles fern seines Verständnisses. Er und Sean hatten zusammen geschlafen! Mehrmals! Wie hat das verdammt nochmal funktioniert?  
Schon allein die Gedanken darüber machten ihn ungewohnt kribblig.  
Er stand eilig auf und öffnete eine Wasserflasche. Er hätte Bier kaufen sollen, dachte er im ersten Moment, erinnerte sich im zweiten Moment aber sofort an diesen Clive!  
Wie kam dieser Typ nur auf die Idee, dass er Interesse an ihm haben könnte? Vielleicht stimmte mit ihm wirklich etwas nicht und er hatte es nur nie gemerkt? Und andere hatten ihn nie darauf hingewiesen? Vielleicht war er als Grimm ein durch und durch verdrehter Mensch? Gerade jetzt, wo er wusste, wer er war und was er sein musste, wie abwegig war es denn da sich auf ein Wesen (wenn auch nur ein Halbwesen) einlassen zu wollen?  
Zu wollen? Dachte er das gerade ernsthaft?  
Ja, er wollte Juliette zurückhaben, weil sie zu seinem Leben gehörte. Zu seinem normalen Leben, dass es vor der Grimm-Existenz gegeben hatte. Aber vielleicht ging das nicht mehr, weil Juliette nicht mehr in sein aktuelles Leben passte? Kam er nur noch mit Wesen klar?   
Aber nein, Hank war auch ein normaler Mensch und sie kamen sehr gut zusammen aus.  
Erst, als er sein hässliches Karo-Wanderhemd aufgeknöpft hatte, realisierte Nick, was er hier gerade tat. Er wollte es wissen. Er musste wissen, was damals zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Wie sollte er sonst jemals wieder unbefangen mit seinen sexuellen Bedürfnissen umgehen? Und schließlich waren er und Juliette gerade nicht zusammen.  
Fest entschlossen, zog er seine Hose und seine Unterhose aus. Wenn Sean es wagen würde ihn wegzuschicken, würde er es bereuen, dachte Nick grimmig und ärgerte sich augenblicklich über sein fast schon obsessives Verhalten. Warum nur konnte er es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen, wo sogar Sean alles dafür tat ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen? Was sollte daran schon so schlimm sein, wenn sie Sex zusammen hatten? Meine Güte, es war schließlich nur Sex! Trotzdem schlug Nicks Herz hart und schnell, als er in das kleine Badezimmer trat.

****************

„Oh nein! Was soll das werden?“  
Sean wich erschrocken zurück und versuchte zu verhindern, dass Nick zu ihm unter die Dusche kam. „Ich muss es wissen. Das wirst du doch verstehen können.“  
„Du verschwendest deine Zeit, es wird nicht funktionieren.“  
Nachdrücklich schob Nick seinen Arm zur Seite und stellte sich unter den Wasserstrahl. Hilflos musste er es dulden, denn sie könnten jetzt nicht anfangen bei jeder Kleinigkeit zu kämpfen wie wildgewordene Tiere. Sie mussten endliche ihre Differenzen auf einem anderen Weg lösen.  
„Nick, ich bitte dich … das ist nicht der richtige Weg.“  
„Es wird vielleicht funktionieren. Monroe sagte, wenn es nochmal genau so geschieht, kommen die Erinnerungen vielleicht zurück. Also zeig mir, was wir getan haben. Tu es genauso wie damals.“  
Nicks Haare klebten inzwischen nass am Kopf und sein nasser Pony hing ihm in die Stirn. Wieder verspürte Sean diesen Zwang ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen und sah atemlos zur Seite.  
„So läuft es nicht. Du wirst dich nicht erinnern, das kann ich dir versprechen. Ich habe das Dreikraut nicht umsonst benutzt. Es hätte andere Möglichkeiten gegeben, doch ich habe die genommen, die so sicher ist, dass …“  
„Verstehe, du hast Angst, dass es doch funktionieren könnte.“ 

****************

Seit er nackt neben Sean unter der Dusche stand, hatte der Mann nicht einmal woanders als in sein Gesicht gesehen, während er den Captain einfach ansehen musste. Es war ungewohnt und … fremdartig aufregend.   
„Und wenn es funktioniert … was dann?“, fauchte Sean ihn nun hart an und ließ seine rechte Hand neben seinem Kopf an die nassen Fliesen klatschen. Instinktiv zuckte Nick zusammen und blinzelte überrascht.  
„Du verstehst es nicht, oder?“ Sean schluckte und holte tief Luft.   
„Das muss ich nicht verstehen.“  
„Wenn ich mich erinnern kann, dann wüsste ich vielleicht endlich mal wer du wirklich bist, Sean Renard.“  
„Das ist … das spielt absolut keine Rolle. Es ist … unwichtig.“  
„Du willst nicht, dass ich es weiß? Ist es das? Warum? Weil du dich dann verletzbar machst? Ich will dir ja nicht deine Illusion rauben, Captain. Aber du bist so oder so verwundbar. Wir alle sind das. Das sind wir immer, wenn wir lieben.“  
Woher kamen diese Worte, fragte sich Nick erschrocken. Über Seans Gesicht huschte ein so tiefer Schmerz, dass es ihm leid tat, so etwas gesagt zu haben.  
Als Sean endlich seine Hände um seinen Nacken legte, dachte Nick im ersten Moment, dass sie beide diesmal wirklich beim Endspiel angelangt waren. Doch dann legten sich nasse Lippen auf seine und wieder geschah das Unfassbare. Es war, als hätte er das schon so oft getan, dass seine Lippen von ganz allein wusste, was sie tun mussten. Diese Berührung war nicht im Mindestens mit einem Kuss von Juliette zu vergleichen, denn sie war rau und verlangend. So hitzig und absolut, wie die eigenartige Welt, in der er seit einiger Zeit lebte.  
Nur wenige Momente konnte Nick standhalten, dann war sein Rücken an den nassen Fliesen und seine Knie wurden immer weicher. Hatte er letzte Nacht im Wald noch dem Adrenalin die Schuld gegeben, begriff er nun, dass es seine eigene Begierde war, die ihn keuchen ließ. Als Sean seinen Mund verließ und ihn so schockiert ansah, dass er davon ausgehen musste, dass sein Captain nun aus der Dusche stürzen würde, waren all seine Muskeln unter Hochspannung. Bereit zum Kampf.   
Aber es geschah etwas anderes. Das Zauberbiest brach hervor und das brachte Nick so weit zu sich, dass er wieder handlungsfähig war. Mit einem schnellen Schritt trat er nun zur Seite und versperrte Sean den Weg nach draußen.  
„Nein. Du schuldest mir meine Erinnerung. Ich will den leeren Platz in meinem Gedächtnis füllen und du wirst mir helfen, Sean.“  
Sein Captain schüttelte panisch den Kopf und presste sich dann seine Handballen gegen das Gesicht. Als er seine Hände wegnahm, war er wieder menschlich.  
„Das willst du nicht wirklich, Nick. Ich …“  
„Tue es!“, knurrte Nick nun ungeduldig. Für Sekunden sahen sich beide so aggressiv an, als wenn der folgende Kampf die einzige Lösung sein konnte. Dann jedoch trat Sean schnell atmend näher und strich Nick endlich die nassen Haare aus der Stirn.

****************

Das tun zu können, erleichterte Sean derart, dass die größte Anspannung von ihm abfiel. Ein paar Momente hatte er ganz ernsthaft mit sich gerungen alles hier zu Ende zu bringen. Zu Ende bringen bedeutete seinen unwiderruflichen Tod. Tod in einer Dusche in einem Hinterwäldler-Kaff, wie unschön und wenig stilvoll.  
Als er seine Hand von Nicks Stirn zu seiner Wange gleiten ließ, geschah dasselbe wie vor so langer Zeit. Nicks Gesicht schmiegte sich unwillkürlich in seine Hand und auch seine Gesichtszüge wurden um einiges weicher. Wie damals, konnte er ihn besänftigen und damit auch sich selbst. Es war verrückt, bei allem, was zwischen ihnen passiert war. Behutsam küsste er dann Nicks Lippen und der öffnete sie ganz bereitwillig für ihn. Ein melancholischer Schmerz durchzog Sean bei dem Gedanken, dass es ihm mit Leichtigkeit möglich sein könnte, den Grimm jetzt zu töten. Einfach so, während er in seinen Armen lag. Es war wie düstere Magie, die sie beide umgab und dafür sorgte, dass sich ihre nackten, nassen Körper eng aneinander drückten. Nichts hatte sich verändert, dachte Sean noch mit einem trägen Gedanken, während er sich in Nick verlor. Ihn zu berühren, ihn zu küssen ließ ihn an gar nichts denken. Es machte ihn frei. So leicht und glücklich wie er nicht mehr seit dem Abend war, an dem er für ihn gekocht hatte.

****************

Die fremde, harte Männlichkeit an seinem Bauch, sollte ihm Angst machen, dachte Nick, presste dann aber nur seine eigene Erektion dagegen, als wäre es der natürlichste Vorgang seines bisherigen Lebens.   
Enttäuscht stöhnte er auf, als der andere Mann seinen Mund verließ und seine Lippen über seinen Hals wandern ließ. Seans Hände waren auf seinem Rücken und drückten ihn eng an sich. Seine eigenen Hände lagen auf Seans Hüften  
„Sag mir, dass ich aufhören soll!“, flüsterte Sean ihm unerwartet ins Ohr und Nick hätte über diese groteske Idee fast aufgelacht. Sie beide waren ganz eindeutig erregt und wollte nichts anders als das, was sie gerade taten. Wie sollten sie da jetzt aufhören?  
Anstatt es zu sagen drehte sich Nick in Seans Armen und hatte augenblicklich dessen Hand um die Kehle. Behutsam, doch nachdrücklich bog er seinen Kopf nach hinten und seine Stimme war noch ein ganzes Stück rauer, als er flüsterte:  
„Ich bitte dich … sag es mir, Nick!“  
„Warum sollte ich das tun?“, keuchte Nick unartikuliert und zuckte lustvoll zusammen, als sich Seans andere Hand um seine Männlichkeit legte.   
„Weil … weil wir die Konsequenzen nicht überschauen können.“  
„Wir haben es schon mal getan … Sean!“ Nick keuchte und sein Körper begann zu zittern.  
„Ja, und du siehst, was aus uns geworden ist. Wir sind nicht einmal Freunde …“  
Na ja, dann kann es doch nur besser werden, dachte Nick unkonzentriert. Er hatte keine Lust mehr zu diskutieren. Er wollte nur, dass es nicht aufhörte. Niemals.  
„Vergiss es!“, keuchte er nur und konnte spüren, wie der Mann hinter ihm endgültig seine Selbstbeherrschung verlor und sich in das Zauberbiest verwandelte.  
Der Biss in seinen Nacken ließ ihn aufstöhnen, trotzdem öffnete er bereitwillig seine Lenden. Das hier geschah nicht zwischen Detective Burkhardt und Captain Renard. Das hier war ganz eindeutig eine „Grimm-Sache“.  
Nick würde es ungern eingestehen, doch er hatte sich geändert. War er früher vielleicht mit Blümchensex zufrieden, so spürte er nun mehr als deutlich, was er wirklich wollte. Seans Leidenschaft war hart, sehr impulsiv und drängend, so wie seine eigene auch.  
Als der Captain in ihn eindrang, hielt Nick die Luft an. Er glaubte, er würde gleich explodieren. Und als er wieder Luft holte, tat er das mit einem tiefen, langen Stöhnen der Erfüllung.  
Nick dachte nichts mehr. Er fühlte nur noch ihn. Bei jeder Bewegung Seans zitterten nicht nur seine Muskeln, sondern auch sein Herz. Warum hatte er so etwas vorher niemals gespürt?  
Inzwischen hatte der Captain seine Hände unter seinen Schultern durchgeschoben und hielt ihn ziemlich fest, während er sich in ihm bewegte. Nick sah nur aus halbgeschlossenen Augen auf seine eigene Männlichkeit, aus der ganz unerwartet Sperma kam. Da hatte er wohl seinen Höhepunkt verpasst. Vielleicht, weil sich alles wie ein einziger berauschender Orgasmus anfühlte? Denn sein Körper bebte immer noch ekstatisch, als der Griff von Seans Fingern fester wurde und er tiefer und schneller atmete. Instinktiv schob sich Nick ihm entgegen, weil er nicht wollte, dass es jetzt schon endete. Doch es endete mit einem rauen Stöhnen und es war Sean, der das Wasser der Dusche schließlich abstellte.  
Noch eine ganze Weile standen sie schwer atmend in der Dusche. Nick lehnte immer noch an den nassen, kalten Fliesen und Sean an ihm.   
Endlich machte sein Captain den ersten Schritt. Er verließ die Dusche und gab Nick ein Handtuch. 

 

Keiner sagte ein Wort.  
Nicks Geist war wie benommen und nachdem er sich abgetrocknet hatte, kroch er unter die Bettdecke und beobachtete wie Sean mit Handtuch um die Hüften eines der Sandwiches aß.  
„Kannst du dich jetzt erinnern?“, fragte er plötzlich. Nick wusste im ersten Moment tatsächlich nicht, was der Captain meinte.  
„Nein.“ Irgendwie traurig und mitfühlend sah Renard ihn an. Dann schmiss er das Handtuch auf den Stuhl und legte sich zu ihm unter die Decke. Sie mussten nicht darüber sprechen, Sean nahm ihn in die Arme und Nick schmiegte sich an ihn. Bis er einschlief versuchte er eine Verbindung zu finden, von damals zu heute, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

****************

Sean hingegen konnte sein Entsetzen nur mühsam verbergen. Um nichts in der Welt hätten sie das tun sollen und doch hatten sie es getan. Es war seine Schuld, wie beim ersten Mal auch. Warum konnte er ihm nicht widerstehen? Sein Herz schmerzte wie verrückt, weil er wusste, dass das, was eben geschehen war alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Er liebte Nick immer noch. Tiefer als je zuvor. Was an sich schon eine abartige Nummer war, doch unabänderlich schien.  
Wie das erste Mal, war Nick in seinen Armen fast schon willenlos. Er hätte alles mit ihm tun können und das machte ihm große Angst. Die Verantwortung erdrückte ihn fast. Der Grimm machte den Eindruck, als wäre irgendetwas in ihm auf Sean gepolt. Aber er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, ob so was möglich war und wer dafür verantwortlich sein konnte. Vielleicht ist es auch nur schnöde Liebe, dachte Sean bitter und fühlte sich ironischerweise glücklich wie im Paradies, als er Nick in die Arme nehmen konnte und der Grimm sich wie ein kleines Kätzchen an ihn schmiegte und kurze Zeit später eingeschlafen war.  
Wenn Adalind oder irgendjemand davon wusste oder erfahren würde, dann wäre Krieg in absolut jeder Hinsicht. Großer Gott, was tat er hier? Mühsam bekam er seine Panikattacke wieder in den Griff, indem er sich auf Nick konzentrierte. Sein Körper an ihm, sein Geruch und sein leises Schnaufen, während er immer tiefer in den Schlaf glitt. Für Sean war an Schlaf nicht zu denken. Dafür war die Situation in Hood River viel zu brisant. Einer musste über Nick wachen und das war seine Aufgabe. Eine Aufgabe, der er nur zu gern nachging.  
Natürlich würde sich Nick nicht erinnern. Er wusste das, denn so einfach war es nicht. Monroe hatte nur bedingt recht. Es stimmte, dass die Erinnerungen vielleicht aktiviert wurden, wenn alles genau so nochmal geschah, doch körperliche Aktivitäten allein reichten dafür nicht aus. Nick müsste sich erneut in ihn verlieben, dann würde eine Chance bestehen. Doch was er heute gespürt hat, zerstörte auch diese Hoffnung, denn wenn er recht hatte, dann hatte Nick noch Gefühle für ihn und deshalb würde er sich nicht neu verlieben, weil auch Nicks altes Ich, welches sich hinter dem Grimm versteckte, ihn noch immer liebte. Das hieße, die Erinnerungen würden niemals zurückkommen. Wie sehr es Nick auch wollen würde.  
Bis es hell wurde verbrachte Sean die Stunden im Halbschlaf. Er wusste nur zu genau, dass es keine gute Idee war todmüde in die Brauerei zu gehen. Doch hatte er eine Wahl?  
Hatte er je eine Wahl gehabt?  
Hatte er das nicht schon an dem Tag gewusst, als er den Grimm zum ersten Mal getroffen hat?!


	7. Chapter 7

Und da war sie, die peinliche Verlegenheit am Morgen danach. Nicks Kopf lag auf dem Kissen, als er die Augen öffnete. Sean lag neben ihm und sah ihn still an. Aber weil er nichts sagte, war sich Nick nicht sicher, ob er doch träumte. Deshalb fuhr er jäh hoch und rieb sich über das Gesicht.  
Dann sah er sich um und lächelte verlegen.  
„Oh man …“, stöhnte er und allein bei dem Gedanken, was sie getan hatten, durchflutete es ihn erneut heiß und lustvoll.  
„Sag nicht, du hast die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen?“, fragte er den Captain ahnungsvoll.  
„Wir haben eine Menge zu tun und sollten uns fertig machen“, antwortete er ihm, doch blieb paradoxerweise liegen und sah ihn weiterhin nur an, als stände er unter einem seltsamen Bann.  
„Heute ist Samstag und es könnte voll werden in der Stadt. Die besten Voraussetzungen, um unerkannt in die Brauerei zu kommen und …“ Nick brach ab, weil es eigentlich nicht das war, was er sagen wollte. Am liebsten hätte er gesagt, lass es uns nochmal tun. Jetzt gleich! Aber das war keine gute Idee. Gerade, als er es doch sagen wollte, vibrierte sein Handy.  
„Es ist Monroe. Ich muss da ran gehen ...“, sagte er rau. Während er das tat, sah er wie Sean aufstand und mit seiner Kleidung im Bad verschwand. Aus lauter Frust hätte er gerade am liebsten laut gebrüllt. 

„Ja?“, sagte er nur gepresst, als er abgenommen hatte.  
„Nick? Bist du in Ordnung? Du hörst dich komisch an.“ Sein Freund klang sehr besorgt und Nick rieb sich über die Augen, um sich zu sammeln.  
„Nein, nein. Keine Sorge, mir geht es gut. Ich … kann nur gerade nicht so gut sprechen. Was gibt es?“  
„Ähm, na ja. Folgendes. Im Rahmen meiner Recherche über … du weißt schon … habe ich mich im alten Torhaus herumgetrieben und ein brisantes Gerücht aufgeschnappt. Irgendwas ist wohl im Gange, doch nicht in Portland. Sagt dir der Ort Hood River was? Dort sollen angeblich große Dinge passieren, die hier in Portland einiges verändern werden. Ich denke, die Masse der Wesen hofft darauf, dass der Grimm endlich hier verschwindet. Allerdings habe ich nicht wirklich mehr herausbekommen, nachdem so ein dämliches Ringelhörnchen mich angeblich schon mal mit dem Grimm zusammen gesehen hat. Ich sollte mich in der nächsten Zeit da besser nicht blicken lassen.   
Kannst du damit was anfangen, Nick?“  
Nick stöhnte und rieb sich wieder über das Gesicht.  
„Ich bin doch schon in Hood River und …“  
„Was? Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt? Was tut ihr dort? Die Stadt ausräuchern?“  
„So was in der Art, ja … Wir versuchen erst mal möglichst unauffällig herauszubekommen, was hier vor sich geht und bevor du ausflippst, er hat mich gefragt, ob ich das mit ihm erledige. Weder er noch ich wollen, dass so etwas nach Portland kommt.“  
„Aber … ihr … oh Nick, hättest du doch etwas gesagt. Ich hätte dir helfen können und auch Rosalee und …“  
„Nein, ich kann dich nicht ständig in Gefahr bringen. Sag bitte Juliette nichts davon. Sie darf auf keinen Fall wissen, dass ich mit dem Captain hier bin.“  
„Okay, gut. Aber … oh Junge … wie läuft es mit der Erinnerung?“ Nick erstarrte und blinzelte dann ratlos. Nein, es hatte nicht funktioniert. Noch immer nicht wusste er was damals zwischen ihm und Sean passiert war und er ahnte inzwischen auch, dass es unerheblich war, selbst wenn der Captain ihm jedes gottverfluchte dreckige Detail beschreiben würde. Seine Erinnerung an diese Zeit war verschlossen, vielleicht sogar für immer. Erschreckender war, dass er jetzt neue Erinnerungen hatte. An letzte Nacht, an seine Ekstase, an das wundervolle Gefühl in seinen Armen einzuschlafen.  
„Nicht so gut …“ Er klang so belegt, dass er sich bestürzt räuspern musste.  
„Ich habe beschlossen, dass ich die Sache vorerst nicht weiterverfolgen werde. Es gibt im Moment wichtigere Dinge, wie du weißt. Monroe?“  
„Ja, mein Freund?“  
„Tut mir bitte den großen Gefallen und kommt ja nicht auf die Idee nach Hood River zu kommen. Er und ich kommen hier klar. Spätestens morgen Abend sind wir zurück. In einem Stück. Versprochen.“  
Monroe holte am anderen Ende tief Luft und seufzte dann leise.  
„In Ordnung. Aber sobald du deine Meinung änderst …“  
„Rufe ich dich an. Bis später!“  
„Bis später, Nick!“

 

Er hatte gerade aufgelegt, als Sean aus dem Bad kam. Er lächelte und es wirkte zum ersten Mal, als wenn er das nur für ihn tat, dachte Nick erstaunt.  
„Beeile dich, wir wollen frühstücken!“

****************

 

Wieder saßen sie in dem Diner, in das sie ganz am Anfang gegangen waren. Diesmal aßen beide Männer etwas. Nick hatte ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln im ganzen Gesicht und Sean musste mal wieder feststellen, wie weich seine Gesichtszüge wurden, wenn er ihn nur ansah. Was war das zwischen ihnen? In all den letzten Monaten lief es so vorhersehbar. Er war der Captain und Nick war Detective. Mehr nicht. Und jetzt? Jetzt war nichts mehr berechenbar.  
„Was wollte Monroe?“ Nick erzählte es ihm leise.

„Oh … das klingt nicht gut. Wir können hier nicht weg, ohne das zu erledigen. Wenn es sich schon bis nach Portland herumgesprochen hat, dann haben wir nicht viel Zeit, um …“  
„Wir erledigen das, Sean!“   
Sean verlor die Worte für den nächsten Satz. Er starrte Nick nur an, der den ganzen Mund voller Ei hatte und dann grinste.   
„Du weißt, wir schaffen das. Jetzt beeile dich, die Vormittagsführung beginnt in einer halben Stunde.“

Schließlich standen sie vor der Brauerei und warteten darauf, dass sie von einem Führer abgeholt wurden. Mit ihnen standen etwa an die zwanzig Personen auf dem Parkplatz.  
„Ist das nicht seltsam, wie viele Menschen sich für eine winzige Brauerei in einem abgelegenen Ort interessieren?“, flüsterte er dem Captain zu. Sean trug diesmal dieses alberne Hood River Basecap und er konnte den Ausdruck seiner Augen nur schwer erkennen, als er antwortete.  
„Durchaus. Ich nehme an, es sind Wesen darunter. Aber wir sollten hier niemanden provozieren und uns bedeckt halten.“  
„Ja, Sir!“ Nicks Antwort war leicht dahin gesagt. Die Macht der Gewohnheit aber auch sein ungewohntes Wohlgefühl hatte ihn nicht drüber nachdenken lassen. Seans Kopf schoss herum und er sah ihn eindeutig warnend an, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen rückte er die Axt, die er sich in den Hosenbund gesteckt hatte, zurecht. Dann sah er nach, ob seine Lederjacke auch geschlossen war, damit sie nicht aus Versehen heraus fallen konnte. Nick grinste, denn auch er kam sich dämlich vor, mit dem Kampfmesser unter dem Gürtel und der Peitsche unter der Jacke. Sie wollten möglichst auf Schusswaffen verzichten, weil die zu viel Aufsehen erregen würden, wenn man sie benutzte.  
„Na, wäre eine Jacke mit einer Axthalterung in der Innentasche doch nicht so übel gewesen, oder?“, sagte er und lächelte. Woher kam diese verdammte gute Laune? Vom Sex mit einem Mann unter der Dusche? Das war grotesk!  
Endlich kam jemand und zu Nicks Erleichterung war es nicht derselbe Mann von gestern. Auch hatte er Clive nicht entdecken können, auch wenn er damit nicht ernsthaft gerechnet hatte.  
Wie die Schafe liefen sie hinter dem Mann her, der leider noch geschwätziger war als der Typ gestern. Nick hörte gar nicht zu, sondern lief so dicht neben dem Captain am Ende der Gruppe, dass er gefahrlos mit ihm leise reden konnte.  
„Was sage ich denn sonst so, nachdem wir es getan haben …?“, fragte er ihn und bekam einen Blick, der eindeutig besagt, dass er die Klappe halten soll. Aber Nick war so gut gelaunt, ja fast euphorisch, dass er sich davon nicht im Mindesten beeindrucken ließ.  
„Na komm, sag schon. Gibt mir ein Hinweis. Ich schlafe doch nicht sofort ein, oder?“  
„Hör auf damit?“  
„Mit was?“  
„Damit, darüber nachzudenken.“  
„Warum soll ich nicht darüber nachdenken?“  
„Weil es dich verändert. Weil es unser Verhältnis verändern wird und das ist absolut nicht gut. Du hast mich gezwungen dir zu helfen und es hat nicht funktioniert. Lass die Sache bitte ruhen.“  
Nick schwieg. Sean hatte ruhig und gefasst geklungen und dennoch hatte er ihn bei seinen Worten kaum angesehen. Ja, vielleicht hatte der Captain recht, dachte Nick, konnte allerdings tief in sich spüren, dass er die Sache ganz und gar nicht auf sich beruhen lassen konnte.   
„Wenn wir die Halle durchquert haben, kommt der Gang mit der Tür“, sagte er, anstatt Renard zuzustimmen. Der sah ihn ein bisschen verärgert an, schwieg aber. Bei dem fast halbstündigen Vortrag über die Inhalte und die Brauweise des Biers, musste Nick mehr als einmal ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Es war die pure Langeweile und fast hätte er sich an den Captain gelehnt und hätte am liebsten ein bisschen vor sich hin gedöst.  
„Bleib wachsam!“, flüsterte der Captain ihm zu, als er das merkte und lächelte kurz aufmunternd.

 

Endlich erreichten sie den Gang. Sean und Nick liefen extra langsam und ließen sich zurückfallen. Mit den Augen deutete Nick dann nach links zur Tür und bekam ein kaum wahrnehmbares Nicken. Sie hatten sich nicht abgesprochen, doch Sean nahm die kleine Axt aus der Jacke und brach damit die Tür auf, während Nick ein wenig nach vorn lief, um eventuelle Personen abzufangen.  
Aber das musste er nicht tun, weil sich niemand um ihr Zurückbleiben kümmerte. Man hört ein leises Krachen, dann huschten beide Männer auch schon durch die Tür. Sean hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, denn das Schloss sah auf den ersten Blick kaum beschädigt aus. Erst, wenn man näher heran ging oder es benutzen wollte, würde man merken, dass es kaputt war. Behutsam drückte Nick die Tür, soweit es ging zu und lief dann leise hinter Sean die Treppe nach unten.   
Dann standen sie vor einer schweren Eisentür, doch diese war unverschlossen.   
Der Gang dahinter war sehr breit und hoch. Als Nick intuitiv nach dem Lichtschalter greifen wollte, legte sich Renards Hand auf seine.   
„Nein. Wir nehmen die Taschenlampe. Die Dunkelheit kann uns nützlich sein.“ Sie hatten nur noch diese eine Lampe und die benutzte nun Sean. Er ging voraus. In der einen Hand das Licht, in der anderen hatte er die Axt. Nick lief schräg hinter ihm und hatte das Messer in der Hand. Anfangs hörten sie noch die Geräusche der Braukessel, die direkt über ihnen waren, doch um so weiter der Gang nach Westen ging, um so leiser wurden das Stampfen und Zischen der Kessel. 

****************

Mehrmals bog der Gang ab und Sean folgte seiner Intuition, die ihn zu anderen Wesen brachte. Er konnte sie spüren. Anders wie er Nick spürte, doch ganz eindeutig. Hier unten war jemand. Er hätte nicht sagen können wie viele Wesen hier waren und welcher Art, doch es war mehr als ein Wesen.   
Da hatten sie wohl die Schlangengrube gefunden. Er musste Nick davon nichts sagen, weil er sich sicher war, dass der diese Tatsache noch besser spüren konnte als er selbst. Was waren sie nur für ein perverses Team?  
Mühsam hielt er sich von den Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht fern. Sie hatte ihn traurig gemacht. Genau das hatte er immer befürchtet. Wenn es noch jemals zwischen ihnen zu dieser Annäherung kommen würde, dann wäre es noch viel schlimmer als beim ersten Mal. Beim ersten Mal war Nick noch ein unschuldiger, netter Kerl gewesen. Jetzt war er der Grimm und er selbst war scheinbar kein Deut klüger als beim letzten Mal. Es musste doch einen verdammten Weg geben sich von Nick fernzuhalten! 

****************

„Stopp!“, zischte Nick plötzlich und ging an ihm vorbei. Schnell machte er die Lampe aus und folgte den Stimmen, die unter einer Tür hervorzukommen schienen. Nick hatte sein Ohr gegen die Tür gelegt und er tat es ihm gleich. Hinter der Tür sprach jemand, doch es klang ziemlich weit weg und man konnte kein Wort verstehen. Behutsam und langsam öffnete der Grimm dann die Tür.   
Erstaunt sahen beide in einen weiteren, kurzen Gang, der nach ein paar Metern wieder abbog. Nick nahm ihm die Lampe aus der Hand. Dabei berührten sich kurz ihre Finger. Sean erstarrte und hörte auf zu atmen, doch Nick war eindeutig im Grimm-Modus. Er leuchtete kurz in den Gang und strahlte dann ein Lüftungsgitter an, aus dem die Stimmen offenbar kamen. Sean nickte verstehend und lief hinter Nick. Als sie um die Ecke des Ganges bogen, erstarrten beide. Zu spät löschte Nick die Taschenlampe. Im zittrigen Lichtstrahl hatten sie vorher noch zwei Kerle vor einer Tür stehen sehen, die da wohl aufpassten, dass niemand rein kam. Niemand, der nicht eingeladen war.   
Man hörte ein hartes Fauchen und da sie sowieso entdeckte waren, machte Nick die Lampe wieder an. Die zwei Männer kamen auf sie zu. Einer hatte in etwa Hanks Größe, der andere war ein wenig kleiner, wog aber vielleicht das Doppelte von Hank.  
„Ihr seid nicht eingeladen!“, fauchte der Eine aggressiv.  
„Och, warum nicht?“, fragte Nick und das Wesen zeigte sich.  
„Oh verdammt!“, hörte er Sean neben sich.  
„Was?“  
„Stachelnagler. Sieh zu, dass sie dich nicht verletzen!“   
Schon stürzten sich die Männer aufeinander. Die Stachelnagler hatten anstatt der Hände eine Art Klaue, an der vier Krallen waren. Eine davon hatte eine Giftdrüse, dessen Gift laut dem Captain tödlich war. Sie kämpften verbissen und Nick schlitzte seinem Angreifer schließlich die Kehle auf, während Sean seine Axt verloren hatte, dafür dem kleineren, fetten Kerl den Arm von hinten um den Hals gelegt hatte und zudrückte. Dabei muss er immer den Krallen ausweichen. Gerade als Nick ihm helfen wollte, ließ er den Stachelnagler los. Er plumpste leblos zu Boden. Sie hatten ein paar Sekunden durchgeatmet, da öffnete sich die Tür. Im Inneren des Raumes sah man einen Mann auf einem Podest stehen und eine Rede schwingen. Um ihn herum standen eine Menge Wesen, die sich jedoch nicht um die offene Tür kümmerten, sondern wie gebannt dem Mann lauschten.  
„Das darf ja nicht wahr sein …“, hörte er den Captain neben sich bestürzt flüstern, dann drängten sich fünf weitere Kerle durch die Tür. Alles Stachelnagler, wie sie nun gut erkennen konnten!  
„Das sind zu viele auf einmal! Lauf los!“, rief ihm Nick zu und sie liefen los. Sean lief vorweg, während Nick nun seine Peitsche aus der Hose nahm, um besser laufen zu können. Hinter ihnen brach Tumult aus. An irgendeiner Kreuzung lief Sean plötzlich nach links, obwohl sie aus der anderen Richtung gekommen waren.  
„Nein! Hier lang!“  
„Wir teilen uns, das lenkt sie ab!“, hörte Nick den Captain und fluchte still. Dann blieb er stehen und drückte sich eng an die Wand. Mit dem Messer erledigte er den ersten Nagler, ohne mit ihm kämpfen zu müssen. Der zweite Nagler entdeckte ihn leider gleich. Doch als er Nick als Grimm identifizierte, war er für Sekunden so überrascht, dass es ein recht kurzer Kampf wurde. Schließlich konnte Nick noch einen erwischen. Dieser Kampf war um einiges härter, doch auch ihn besiegte er in letzter Sekunde und das auch nur, weil der Kerl seine Kralle auf ihn herab sausen ließ, Nick den Kopf aber schnell zur Seite dreht und die Krallen deshalb so fest auf dem Boden knallten, dass zwei Krallen abbrachen. Das Wesen heulte schmerzerfüllt auf und er erledigte es währenddessen.  
Zwei der Wesen waren also hinter Sean her. Der vielleicht mit ihnen fertig werden würde. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Nick rannte mit der Lampe in den Gang, in den Sean abgebogen war. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl eines Déjà vu‘s.   
Vor ihm war der dunkle schwarze Gang. Hinter ihm war Lärm und er hatte das Licht. Ohne, dass er sich aufhalten konnte, rief er laut:  
„Sean?!“  
Er rannte weiter und sah vor sich den Schatten eines Stachelnaglers. Mit seiner Peitsche holte er in diesem glücklicherweise hohen, breiten Gang Schwung und platzierte sie geschickt um die Leibesmitte des Wesens. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog er daran und brachte das Wesen zu Fall. Mit seinem Messer stürzte er sich auf ihn und kämpft ein weiteres Mal, bis er der Kreatur das Messer ins Herz stieß.   
Jetzt gab es nur noch eins, wenn er sich vorhin nicht verzählt hatte. Der Lärm kam näher, das hieße, sie wurden jetzt doch gesucht. Sie mussten schleunigst hier verschwinden, denn allein konnten sie es nicht mit einem wildgewordenen Wesensmob aufnehmen.  
„Sean!“, rief er wieder und rannte los. Irgendwas war vor ihm in der Dunkelheit. Schatten, die kämpften, doch er sah nichts mehr, denn die Taschenlampe war beim letzten Kampf kaputt gegangen. Die Schatten bewegten sich schnell weiter, weg von ihm.  
„Sean!“, rief er wieder. Diesmal lauter und besorgt. Weil er keine Antwort bekam, stieg seine Angst, dass dem Captain etwas passiert sein könnte, ins Unermessliche. 

Schließlich bog er um eine Ecke und da spürte er die beiden eher heftig kämpfen, als dass er allzu viel sehen konnte. Der Stachelnagler war offenbar der Oberboss der anderen gewesen, denn er war doppelt so schwer und ein ganzes Stück größer. Der Captain und er lieferten sich einen wirklich erbitterten Kampf, sah Nick, der sein Telefon inzwischen als Lichtquelle nutzte.  
Endlich kapierte er, dass das sein Traum war. Es war eine Vision gewesen, die er irrtümlich als Traum interpretiert hatte. Und in dieser Vision hatte er nicht Angst um sein Leben gehabt, sondern um das seines Captains.  
„Sean!“, schrie er und stürzte sich auf den Nagler. Doch das Wesen war nicht nur stark, sondern auch unerwartet wendig. Es schüttelte ihn ab und Nick ging zu Boden. Mit Glück konnte er sein Messer wieder packen, was ihm aus der Hand geglitten war, während der Stachelnagler sich lieber wieder dem Zauberbiest widmen wollte, wie es schien. Der Captain war sozusagen in Kampfmontur, doch es nützte ihm nicht viel. Renard wollte gerade aufstehen, um wieder die Oberhand zu gewinnen, als Nick sehen konnte, wie der Nagler ausholte und seine Klaue gegen dessen Rücken schlug. Sein Captain stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf und ging zu Boden, während Nick behände auf den Rücken des Wesens sprang und ihm von hinten die Kehle aufschlitzte. Es ging augenblicklich röchelnd und Blut spritzend in die Knie.   
Auch Sean war auf den Knien und versuchte Luft zu holen. Nick griff sich sein Handy und packte den Captain an der Jacke. Dabei sah er, dass dessen Lederjacke vier tiefe Risse hatte.  
Scheiße, dachte er nur erschöpft und sagte dann:  
„Los, steh auf. Wir müssen weg. Die sind hinter uns her!“ Unter Stöhnen kam er auf die Beine und sie liefen den Gang entlang, obwohl sie nicht wussten, ob er sie irgendwo hinaus führen würde. Sean sagte kein Wort und Nick zog ihn mehr oder weniger stetig am Arm vorwärts.

Plötzlich ging das Licht an und war so grell, dass Nick für Sekunden die Augen schließen musste. Als er sie öffnete, sah er in Clives verdutztes Gesicht.  
„Du?“, sagte der Rothaarige und war so perplex, dass er den Captain gar nicht weiter beachtete.  
„Hey, Clive … schön dich zu sehen!“, sagte Nick matt und sah dann, dass Clive vor einer Tür stand.  
„Geht es da raus?“ Der Junge zögerte kurz, sagte dann aber mit erstaunlich entschlossener Stimme:  
„Ja. Treppe hoch, dann links und haltet euch dicht an der Mauer, dann sehen euch die Wachen nicht. Der Code für die Tür oben ist 2234. Dann steht ihr auf dem Parkplatz. Viel Glück, Grimm!“  
Nick blinzelte verdutzt und lächelte Clive dann dankbar an. Hatte er den Granatbohrer also wirklich unterschätzt.  
„Danke, Clive!“, sagte er und schob Renard dann vorwärts. Im Licht des Tages, sah er erst wie blass der Captain war, doch bis sie alle Hürden überwunden hatten, sprachen sie kein Wort miteinander.

 

Erst, als sie im Auto saßen und Nick mit durchdrehenden Reifen vom Parkplatz gefahren war, sagte Sean leise:  
„Fahr langsamer, oder willst du, dass die Polizei uns anhält? Das wäre nämlich ganz und gar keine gute Sache.“ Nick drosselte gehorsam das Tempo.  
„Bist du verletzt?“ Sean gab ihm keine Antwort.  
„Sean!“ Wieder war da die Panik, wie in der Vision. Er hatte einfach große Angst um Renard gehabt und hat deshalb so laut seinen Namen gerufen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Das Blut … des Stachelnaglers ist … für Hexen- und Zauberbiester nicht sehr angenehm, musst du wissen.“ Unerwartet zeigte ihm Sean seine eine Hand, die aussah, als hätte er Säure drauf bekommen. Aus Nicks Mund kam ein ersticktes Geräusch.  
„Keine Sorge, es verheilt wieder aber es tut gerade verdammt weh.“  
„Und dein Rücken? Haben dich die Krallen erwischt? Wenn ja, dann müssen wir etwas gegen das Gift machen!“  
„Da kann man nichts machen, sei nicht dumm, Nick!“, knurrte Renard plötzlich verärgert und Nick gab unauffällig wieder Gas. Er würde sofort Rosalee anrufen, sobald sie in der Pension waren. Es gab sicher etwas gegen Nagler-Gift. Der Captain wusste schließlich auch nicht alles.

Kaum waren sie ausgestiegen, kam ihnen die Pensionswirtin entgegen. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und Nick tat es schon vorher leid so schroff zu ihr sein zu müssen.  
„Oh, ihr beiden Hübschen … soll ich euch etwas zum Lunch machen? Ich könnte einen Auflauf …“  
„Später vielleicht!“, sagte Nick und versuchte höflich zu lächeln. Es wirkte, stellte er erleichtert fest, denn Edelgard lächelte zurück und zwinkerte dann, während sie Sean angetan betrachtete.  
„Ich verstehe. Ihr habt es sehr eilig, ihr beiden Süßen … Ich mache einfach mal den Auflauf und wenn ihr Hunger habt, kommt ihr nach unten und holt ihn euch in der Küche!“, rief sie Sean und Nick noch nach, die eilig die Treppe nach oben stiegen.  
„Das nenne ich mal eine familiäre Gastwirtin“, sagte Nick beiläufig, sah Sean dabei aber äußerst besorgt an.  
„Sie will dich nur stöhnen hören. Mach dir nichts vor …“, zischte Sean schmerzerfüllt.  
„Aus dir spricht der Schmerz, Captain …“ Endlich konnten sie die Tür hinter sich schließen.

****************

Sean war so schwindlig und übel, dass er sich erst mal aufs Bett setzte.  
Das Gift des Stachelnaglers war definitiv tödlich, egal welche Ideen Nick hatte. Wenn die Krallen ihn erwischt hatten, dann hatte er nur noch wenig Zeit. Allerdings war das Blut des Wesens für ein Zauberbiest auch extrem schmerzhaft, aber nicht tödlich. Seine Hand tat höllisch weh und auch sein Kopf hatte schon wieder etwas abbekommen.   
„Zieh deine Jacke aus, ich will deinen Rücken sehen!“, befahl Nick hinter ihm. Er konnte nicht. Er konnte nicht mal die gesunde Hand heben, so elend fühlte er sich im Moment. Das war sicherlich das Gift, was schon seine Arbeit tat. Gerade wollte er einfach nur da sitzen und ein paar Momente Luft holen.  
„Es spielt keine Rolle mehr …“, sagte er nur matt.  
„Oh doch, tut es!“ Er hörte, wie der Grimm seine eigene Jacke auszog und in die Ecke warf. Dann kniete er sich hinter ihn aufs Bett und griff mit den Händen nach dem Kragen seiner Jacke.   
„Nick … bitte …“  
„Hilf mir!“   
Mühsam hob Sean die Schultern. Alles schmerzte. Ob das Gift ihn schon lähmte? Nick warf auch seine Jacke zu Boden. Dann kamen seine Hände nach vorn und knöpften sein Hemd auf. Vorsichtig schob er es dann über die Schultern.  
Der Grimm schwieg, während er seinen Rücken ansah. Gut, dann war es so. Er würde sterben. Immerhin, weil er einem Grimm geholfen hatte. Es war abzusehen und sollte so sein. Plötzlich fühlte er Nicks warme Hand auf seinem rechten Schulterblatt. Es tat nicht weh und sie streichelte über seine Haut.  
„Ich würde sagen, du hast großes Glück gehabt. Kein Kratzer. Deine Jacke hat wohl das Gröbste abbekommen.“ Er hörte, wie sich Nick das Hemd auszog, dann spürte er ihn an sich. Gegen das erleichterte und überaus erlösende Geräusch, was aus seinem Mund kam, konnte er nichts tun. Nick schob von hinten seine Arme um seinen Bauch und küsste seinen Nacken.

 

„Das war mein Alptraum gewesen. In dem ich dich gerufen habe!“  
„Was sagst du da?“  
„Als du kürzlich nachts zu mir kamst, hatte ich diesen Traum oder vielleicht war es eher eine Vision, in dem ich mit diesen fiesen Stachelnaglern zu tun hatte, die allerdings nur Schatten waren. Es gab einen Kampf und ich hatte plötzlich unglaubliche Angst. Ich dachte, ich hätte Angst um mein Leben gehabt, doch ich hatte Angst um dich.   
„Um mich?“   
Sean konnte nicht glauben, was Nick sagte. Entweder war er wirklich verletzt und würde in den nächsten Minuten in Nicks Armen sterben und der Grimm wollte ihm nur sein Ende verschönern, weil er ein gutes Herz hatte oder aber … Nein, er fand kein aber. Außer das, dass Nick und ihn etwas ganz Besonderes verband. Etwas Einzigartiges, was weder ihn je mit jemanden verbunden hat, noch etwas, was Nick je verspürt hatte. Aber das wäre viel zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Dann war es wohl doch das Gift. Vermutlich war die Stelle um die Wunde herum schon gelähmt und ganz taub, weil er keinen Schmerz spürte. So musste es sein.  
„Was bedeutet das, Nick?“ Sean hatte das Gefühl schläfrig zu werden. Der Schmerz in seiner Hand hatte ein wenig nachgelassen und Nicks Mund an seinem Hals war warm und weich. Die sanfte Berührung beruhigte seinen aufgewühlten Geist.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung …“ Die Worte waren direkt an seinem Ohr und verursachten ihm heiße Schauer. Unwillkürlich lehnte er sich gegen den Grimm und schloss nur für einen Moment erschöpft die Augen.  
„Wie schlimm ist es wirklich …?“, flüsterte er dann rau.  
Anstatt ihm zu antworten, küsste Nick ihn. Schließlich ließ er sich ganz zurück sinken und fühlte seine Lippen auf seinem Mund. Ein Abschiedskuss, schoss es ihm unreflektiert durch den Mund.  
„Ich liebe dich, Nick!“, sagte er leise, weil er glaubte, nie wieder die Gelegenheit zu bekommen diese unabdingbare Wahrheit zu äußern. Wieder antwortete ihm der Grimm nicht, legte nur seine Hände um seine Kieferpartie und küsste ihn. Erst viel später, als seine Männlichkeit hart war und sein Atem schwer ging vor lauter Lust, sagte Nick leise:  
„Du wirst nicht sterben …“  
„Ich liebe dich trotzdem …“ entgegnete er rau und drehte sich zu Nick herum. Dem war die Erleichterung im Gesicht abzulesen. Getrieben von einem übermächtigen, drängenden Verlangen legte er sich auf ihn. Seine Hand schmerzte kaum noch und überhaupt konnte er nichts mehr von den Schmerzen wahrnehmen, die ihn bis eben gequält hatten. Nick unter ihm heilte ihn auf magische Weise. Er küsste seine Lippen. Erst viel zu gierig und wild, dann langsamer und schließlich hört er auf und sah dem Grimm fragend in die Augen. Es war wie ein Zauber. Wie schon vorher, geschah etwas zwischen ihnen, wenn sie sich auf diese Weise näher kamen. Eine Art Vorhang fiel und nichts konnte Sean zurückhalten. Nick seufzte lustvoll, als er ihn berührte. Er räkelte sich unter seinem Atem wie eine Katze. Seine Augen waren halbgeschlossen und wirkten dunkel und begierig. Wer zur Hölle war dafür verantwortlich? Jemand musste die Schuld daran habe, dass er sich so zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, dass es einen ständigen, ziehenden Schmerz in seinem Inneren verursachte.   
Seans Zunge drang tief in Nicks Mund, verband sich mit ihm, ließ ihn dunkel stöhnen und brachte seine Körper zum Beben.

****************

„Warum passiert das mit uns?“, flüsterte Nick atemlos, als Sean für einen Moment seinen Mund verließ, um ihn anzusehen.  
„Es … es gibt bestimmt einen Verursacher. Wir müssen ihn nur finden und das werden wir.“ Seans Stimme war belegt und in seinem Gesicht konnte er sehen, dass er im Augenblick darüber ebenso wenig nachdenken wollte, wie er selbst. Wenn es da wirklich etwas zwischen ihnen gab, was sie so verband, warum hatte er bis jetzt davon nichts gemerkt, fragte sich Nick, musste sich aber gleichzeitig eingestehen, dass er sehr wohl etwas gemerkt hat. Allerdings hatte er es im Nachhinein damit abgetan, dass seine Grimm-Sinne auf Renard und sein Zauberbiest angesprochen hatten. Aber vielleicht war das nicht der wahre Grund gewesen?  
„Aber nicht jetzt …“, flüsterte Nick und zog ihn wieder zu sich heran. Er wollte seinen Mund spüren, wollte ihn schon wieder in sich fühlen.  
Er zuckte lustvoll zusammen, als der Captain mit seiner flachen Hand fest über seine Männlichkeit strich, die sich schon unangenehm in seiner Hose aufgebäumt hatte. Mit ziemlich unkoordinierten Fingern, öffnete er hastig seine Hose und Sean half sie ihm auszuziehen.   
Es war so grotesk, dachte Nick in einer Mischung aus fassungsloser Beunruhigung und heftigem Verlangen. Sein Gesicht glühte und ihm war sogar schon schwindlig, weil er so schnell atmen musste. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, jemals beim Liebesspiel mit Juliette so ekstatisch gewesen zu sein. So verlangend und so animalisch.  
Sean brachte ihn an den Rand einer Klippe, von der er nicht mal wusste, dass es die gab. Doch mit einem Nebengedanken begriff er, dass es nicht allein etwas mit ihren Körpern zu tun hatte. Vielleicht war doch ein Zaubertrank oder ein magischer Bann daran schuld, dass sie taten was sie taten? Sobald sie zurück waren, würde er sich eingehend mit seinen Freunden beraten. Auch sein Captain hatte sich nebenher seiner Hose entledigt und legte sich jetzt nackt und hart auf ihn.   
Nick hätte gern etwas gesagt, um dieser Situation die Bedeutung zu nehmen, doch ihm fiel kein einziges Wort ein, als Sean ihn sanft küsste. Er war in dieser Umarmung so weich und willig, dass es ihn selbst schockierte, denn inzwischen wusste er, wer er war und wer der andere Mann war. Renard könnte ihn so jederzeit mit Leichtigkeit töten, ebenso wie er ihn.  
War Liebe die einzige Möglichkeit, um zu überleben? Dachte er gerade wirklich an Liebe? Wollte er Juliette nicht wieder zurückhaben? Hatte er die letzte Zeit nicht gelitten wie ein Hund, weil diese Sache mit ihr und dem Captain passiert war? Und jetzt? Ließ er sich genau von diesem Mann lieben und es gefiel ihm so gut, dass er nicht genug davon bekommen konnte. Ganze freiwillig öffnete er seine Beine und zog sie an, damit der Andere leichter in ihn eindringen konnte.   
Sean ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten, doch er senkte seinen Kopf, als er es tat.  
„Nein, sieh mich an! Ich will dich sehen!“, flüsterte Nick rau und musste stoßweise atmen, weil die Lust ihn fast überschwemmte.  
„Nein, ich …“  
„Ich will dich sehen, Sean!“ Und der Captain hob seinen Kopf und zeigte ihm sein wahres Gesicht. Es war nicht so, dass Nick ihn noch nie so gesehen hatte und doch war er jetzt berührt. Eine kuriose Mischung aus Angst, Aggression und Zuneigung durchflutete ihn brennend. Er konnte einfach nicht seine Augen schließen, als Sean begann sich in ihm zu bewegen. Wie unter einem Bann starrte er dem Zauberbiest die ganze Zeit ins Gesicht. Und als sein Atem irgendwann schneller und tiefer ging, seine Muskeln sich verkrampften und seine Lust heiß und warm auf seinen Bauch tropfte, glaubte Nick, nie etwas Schöneres gesehen zu haben.   
Zutiefst befriedigt schloss er die Augen und als sich Sean auf ihn legte, um selbst mit einem dunklen, langen Stöhnen zum Höhepunkt kam, legte er seine Arme fest um ihn und hielt ihn so lange fest, wie er bebte.


	8. Chapter 8

Sie blieben noch eine ganze Weile still nebeneinander liegen. Schließlich sprach Sean und er klang zu Nicks Erleichterung wieder wie sein Vorgesetzter.  
„Wir haben ein Problem, Nick. Als sich die Tür öffnete und diese Stachelnaglerarmee Jagd auf uns machte, habe ich einen Blick hineinwerfen können. Auch du hast sicher den Mann gesehen, der dort gesprochen war. Das war der Sheriff von Hood River, Frank Donald. Ich hatte mich vorher informiert an wen ich mich im Ernstfall wenden muss und bin froh es nicht getan zu haben. So weiß er nicht, dass wir hier sind. Wir haben doch alle Stachelnagler erwischt oder?“  
Nick grinste ihn an und nickte.  
„Gut, dann hat uns von den Wesen im Raum niemand gesehen und wird uns so nicht wiedererkennen können?“  
„Nein, aber Clive hat uns gesehen und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie der Junge mit drin hängt, Sean.“  
„Aber er hat uns geholfen. Ohne ihn wären wir noch endlos umhergeirrt. Aber wir sollten ihm nicht trauen, denn sein Erscheinen da unten ist so seltsam wie auch die Umstände.“  
„Das ist richtig. Er weiß, dass ich der Grimm bin und er wird auch dich gesehen haben. Er kann uns jederzeit verraten.“  
„Verdammt! Wir bräuchten jemand, der Undercover zum Sheriff geht, was an sich schon ziemlich paradox ist, weil wir genau deshalb hier sind.“ Sean ließ sich zurücksinken und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht.   
„Ja, ich kann Monroe fragen, ob er …“  
„Nein, bitte nicht.“ Nick richtete sich auf und sah ihn an. Mit seiner linken Hand strich er über die Stelle an Seans rechter Gesichtshälfte, an der eben noch das Zauberbiest so gut sichtbar war.  
„Du fühlst dich in seiner Gegenwart unwohl, doch das musst du nicht. Wir können ihm vertrauen, denn er ist ein guter Freund und könnte als Blutbad durchaus im Moment hilfreich sein. Ich möchte ihn auch ungern schon wieder in solche Aktionen hineinziehen, doch er hat mir damals seine Hilfe zugesichert und würde es nicht anders wollen.“  
„Das ist es nicht …“  
„Nein? Dann sag mir, was es dann ist!“

Sean seufzte leicht und musste unwillkürlich lächeln, denn der eigentliche Grund war weitaus banaler und selbstsüchtiger.  
„Ahhhhh, ich verstehe. Wir wären dann nicht mehr allein hier und könnten … die Dinge …“ Nicks Stimme wurde wieder dunkler „tun, wie wir sie gerade getan haben.“  
Sean musste nicht antworten. Ein Kuss reichte völlig aus. Es war wie ein unstillbares Verlangen den Grimm zu küssen. Gerade auch, weil er erst kürzlich erlebt hatte unter so einem derartigen Zwang zu stehen, wusste er was normal wäre. Das hier tat er einerseits ganz freiwillig und gern, andererseits war ihm ganz schlecht, wenn er daran dachte, was werden würde, wenn sie zurück in Portland waren.   
Er könnte ja wieder das Dreikraut benutzen, dachte er zynisch und seufzte gequält in den Kuss. Nick interpretierte das völlig falsch und löste sich von ihm.  
„Ich verstehe, du hast Hunger. Da ich annehme, dass du ungern zu unserer überaus netten Vermieterin gehen möchtest, werde ich das machen. Danach überlegen wir unsere weitere Vorgehensweise, ja?“  
Sean lächelte und packte Nicks Unterarm, bevor er aufstehen konnte. Er zog ihn wieder auf sich und legte seine Arme fest um ihn. Wie sollte er nur jemals damit aufhören können? Vielleicht müssten sie als letzte Lösung wirklich Rosalee und Monroe fragen, ob sie bei ihnen beiden die Suggestion vornehmen, nachdem sie beide das Dreikraut genommen hatte. Es wäre immerhin eine Alternative, auch wenn es ein schreckliches Gefühl war vorher mit diesen beiden ihre Erlebnisse diskutieren zu müssen.  
„Es bedeutet etwas, Sean. Ich bin ganz sicher, dass das mit uns etwas bedeutet und wir nur in die richtige Richtung schauen müssen, um es zu erkennen“, raunte ihm Nick ins Ohr und machte sich nach einem Kuss endgültig los. Sean antwortete nicht, denn seine Stimme hätte sich jämmerlich aufgewühlt angehört. Er wollte keineswegs, dass das hier endete und doch musste es enden.   
Dieses Mal endgültig.  
Nick zog sich an und bevor er ging, sagte er noch, dass es besser wäre, wenn sich Sean auch anziehen würde, denn vielleicht wollte die gute Edelgard den Auflauf ganz persönlich mit nach oben bringen.   
Der Grimm zwinkerte und er lächelte zurück. Ein befremdliches Glücksgefühl stieg in ihm auf. Besser, er würde jetzt eine Runde kalt duschen. Eiskalt.

****************

Edelgard hatte Nick selbstverständlich schon erwartete und fast rechnete er mit irgendeiner neugierigen Frage von ihr, doch sie lächelte ihm nur verschwörerisch zu und packte das köstlich duftende Essen, Teller und Besteck auf das Tablett.   
„Ach herrje, ich habe extra noch frische Limonade gemacht. Die passt nun nicht mehr mit aufs Tablett. Na, das macht nichts, dann helfe ich dir eben es mit nach oben zu tragen“, bot sie liebenswürdig und mit einem schelmischen Glitzern in den kleinen, grauen Augen an.

 

„Ach, da kann ich doch vielleicht helfen, M’am!“  
Sowohl Nick, als auch die alte Dame fuhren aufgeschreckt herum.   
„Was zum Teufel … machst du denn hier?“ Nicks Stimme war nur ein schroffes, schockiertes Flüstern. Ja, er hatte Hank ganz absichtlich nicht ausdrücklich gesagt ihm nicht zu folgen, doch hatte er das inzwischen aufgrund der aufwühlenden Geschehnisse nun total vergessen.  
„Was denn? Es ist Wochenende und ich mache einen Ausflug in die nähere Umgebung, in die Natur, wie man so schön sagt. Ich dachte, ich sehe mir mal das hübsche Örtchen Hood River an. Macht einen netten Eindruck“, grinste Hank vielsagend.  
„Ihr beide kennt euch?“, fragte die alte Dame verdutzt.  
„Ja, er ist mein Arbeitskollege.“  
„Ach so. Na dann … hier.“ Sie drückte Hank das zweite Tablett in die Hand und zuckte sichtlich enttäuscht die Schultern und ging dann leise vor sich hin brabbelnd weg.  
„Ich glaube, sie mag unseren Captain und hätte ihn gern ein wenig angesehen“, versuchte Nick ein wenig abzulenken, doch Hank ließ nicht locker.   
„Was zum Teufel tut ihr hier? Tunfischauflauf essen? In einer Pension? Ich dachte, es wäre so ein …“ Hank senkte die Stimme „Grimm-Ding?“  
„Ist es auch. Aber nicht hier. Komm mit!“ Während sie die Treppe nach oben stiegen, flehte Nick inständig Sean wäre angezogen und nichts würde mehr darauf hindeuten, was sie eben getan hatten. Schon wieder. Großer Gott, das musste aufhören!

 

„Wir kommen rein, Captain!“, rief Nick vor der Tür und merkte mit einem Seitenblick, wie Hank ihm einen seltsam fragenden Blick zuwarf.  
Als er Renard angezogen auf einem Stuhl sitzen sah, hätte er vor Erleichterung fast das Tablett fallen lassen. Das Bett war gemacht und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie hier gerade ihrer Obsession nachgegeben hatten. Ja, Besessenheit war das richtige Wort, dachte Nick verlegen.  
Sean hatte an seinem Handy etwas gelesen und runzelte nun die Stirn. Wirklich überrascht sah er allerdings nicht aus, als er Hank sah.  
„Ich habe unseren Undercover Mann mitgebracht“, sagte Nick aufgeräumt.  
„Hank. Dann willkommen in Hood River. Wie hast du uns gefunden? Hat Nick dich angerufen?“  
„Nein, ich habe sein Handy orten lassen, weil ich … mir ein bisschen Sorgen gemacht habe. Er hat angedeutet, dass er in Grimm-Geschäften unterwegs ist und …“  
„Keine Sorge, er ist gut darin …“, sagte Renard ganz nüchtern und ohne ein Lächeln.  
Nick war jedoch so von diesem schlichten Kompliment gerührt, dass er nichts dazu sagen konnte.  
„Ja klar, ist er. Aber ich wollte eh mal raus. Undercover also? Um was geht es?“, fragte Hank interessiert und es war der Captain, der Griffin alles erklärte. Alles, bis auf das, was sie nebenher taten.

Er verliebte sich gerade in Sean, begriff Nick schockiert, als er zuhörte und seinem Captain dabei ununterbrochen auf die Lippen starrte. Verlegen räusperte er sich und zwang sich Hank anzusehen.

„Du könntest also zum Sheriff gehen und ihm erzählen, dass du Gerüchte gehört hast, dass sich hier merkwürdige Gestalten zusammenrotten, deren Ziel ein großflächiger Terroranschlag in Portland sein wird. Er wird es vermutlich abstreiten, doch vielleicht hast du die Möglichkeit ein wenig mehr herauszufinden. Und solange du mit ihm sprichst, hätten wir Zeit für andere Dinge“, sagte Nick. Er stolperte über das Wort Dinge und sah instinktiv zu Sean, der ungerührt aß. Meine Güte, ich hätte auch gern seine Selbstbeherrschung, dachte Nick ein wenig empört.  
„Und ihr würdet dann nochmal in die Keller der Brauerei gehen?“, fragte Hank nach.  
„Nein, wir kommen mit und warten auf dich. Im Notfall kommen wir rein.“  
„Rein?“ Hank wirkte verdattert und beide grinsten wie abgesprochen.  
„Na, ins örtliche Polizeirevier. Ich nehme an, inzwischen ist er zurück.“, sagte Nick und beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel Renard. Er musste zugeben, dass sich der Captain weitaus besser unter Kontrolle hatte, als er sich. Über Hanks Störung war er einerseits erfreut und dankbar, doch zugleich war jede Chance, dass er und Sean sich hier noch mal nahe kommen würden auf ein Minimum geschrumpft. Das traf ihn tiefer, als er gedacht hatte.  
Gemeinsam aßen sie dann die Reste des Auflaufes und besprachen eventuelle Strategien. Bevor sie aufbrachen, brachte Hank sie nochmal mit einer Frage in Bedrängnis.  
„Und warum habt ihr mir nicht von Anfang an Bescheid gesagt und habt mich mitgehen lassen? Wenn der Captain dich freistellen kann, dann auch mich, oder?“ Hank sah zu Sean und Nick war darüber sehr froh, denn er errötete unwillkürlich heftig. Dankbar war er auch, weil Renard die Antwort übernahm.  
„Ich habe nur aufgrund eines vagen Gerüchtes gehandelt. Es hätte durchaus sein können, wir fahren für umsonst hier raus. Da es Nicks Aufgabe als Grimm ist, musste ich ihn mitnehmen. Aber dein Leben darf ich nicht einfach so gefährden, Detective Griffin.“  
„Aber seins schon?“ Hank sah zu Nick, der zuckte nur die Schultern.  
„Ja, denn das ist seine Aufgabe!“, sagte der Captain hart. Und so sehr sich Nick auch getroffen fühlen musste, von seinen Worten, so wusste er doch genau, dass Sean nur die Wahrheit ausgesprochen hatte. Auf seine direkte und schnörkellose Art. Dafür mochte er ihn doch.  
„Der Captain hat recht, Hank. Jetzt lass uns los, ehe es wieder dunkel wird und wir noch eine Nacht in diesem Kaff verbringen müssen.“

„Habt ihr etwa zu Zweit in diesem Bett geschlafen?“, flüsterte ihm Hank zu, während sie die Treppe nach unten gingen und ein wenig hinter Renard zurückgefallen waren. Nick durchflutete es wieder heiß und verlangend und seine Stimme war rau, als er sagte:  
„Was sollte ich denn machen? Er ist der Boss.“  
Dann wich er Hanks neugierigen Blicken und Fragen aus so gut es ging.

****************

Als Hank im Polizeirevier verschwand, begann es zu regnen.   
„Und jetzt?“, fragte Nick leise, während Sean mühsam sein bekümmertes Seufzen unterdrückt hatte.  
„Er wird uns eine Hilfe sein.“  
„Das meinte ich nicht.“  
„Ich weiß, was du meintest. Doch sollten wir Hank zum Anlass nehmen, uns voneinander fern zu halten. Schließlich müssen wir nach Portland zurück und ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich …“ Sean brach ab, weil er fast gesagt hätte, dass er große Angst davor hatte.  
„Du willst also den gleichen Fehler machen wie beim letzten Mal?“ Nick sah ihn durchdringend an.  
„Was? Was meinst du damit?“  
„Du willst es also wieder ignorieren, verdrängen, bekämpfen … nenn es wie du willst … du weißt, was ich meine!“ Sean konnte ein paar Momente nicht antworten, denn Nick hatte recht und doch hatte er genau so recht. Sie beiden wusste es. 

 

Da sahen sie Hank schon zurück kommen.   
„Was ist los?“  
„Er ist nicht hier. Er ist wohl laut einem ausgesprochen netten und hübschen Sergeant mit Namen Mary Cooper im Wygant State Parc, weil es da wohl einen Unfall mit einem Wanderer gegeben hat.“  
„Tatsächlich …? Wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt nochmal in der Brauerei zu schnüffeln, oder?“, fragte Nick in die Runde.  
„Oder im Cascades“, sagte Sean trocken und Hank sah nur mit hocherhobenen Brauen von Einem zum Anderen.  
„Mir ist beides recht“, sagt er dann nur amüsiert.  
„Gut, dann gehst du mit dem Captain, ich komme allein zurecht.“  
„Aber Nick …“, sagte Sean, merkte dann aber noch rechtzeitig, dass sie ja nicht mehr allein waren.  
„Ich hoffe, dass ich Clive finde und ein wenig ausquetschen kann. Inzwischen weiß ich ja auch den Zugangscode für die Tür. Das sollte also kein Problem sein. Ich nehme ein paar Waffen mit, falls es euch beruhigt.“ Hank grunzte zustimmend, während er nichts sagte und nur den Wagen startete, um Nick zur Brauerei zu bringen.

****************

Die Brauerei war noch hell erleuchtete, denn wie sie gelernt hatte, gab es sogar eine Nachtschicht. Nick stieg aus, öffnete den Kofferraum und sah, welche Waffen er am besten mitnehmen konnte. Er nahm seine Dienstwaffe (für alle Fälle), das Kampfmesser und einen Stab, den er seit neustem ziemlich gern mochte. Der Captain stieg auch aus und kam nach hinten.  
„Es ist keine gute Idee, dass du allein gehst“, sagte er leise und besorgt.  
„Ich komme schon klar.“  
„Wir sollten alle drei zusammen an einem Ort sein.“  
„Nein, wir müssen jetzt endlich mal etwas finden und tun, damit wir von diesem verdammten Ort weg kommen“, knurrte Nick leise. Er meinte es nicht so, aber er war immer noch verärgert, weil Renard sich offenbar schon wieder versuchte aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Wortwörtlich.  
Wie groß musste dessen Angst sein, wenn man ihm so gut seine Unschlüssigkeit anmerken konnte?  
Jetzt sah er ihn an. Ruhig und gefasst wie es schien, doch Nick sah mehr in seinen Augen. Sorge, Zweifel und Liebe. Am liebsten hätte er ihn jetzt geküsst, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass er gesund und munter wieder kam, doch das ging nicht.  
„Pass auf dich auf!“, sagte Sean dann trotzdem so leise, dass es Hank nicht hören konnte und Nick lächelte zum Abschied nur. Dann lief er auf den Hintereingang der Brauerei zu.


	9. Chapter 9

Nick war überrascht, wie einfach er in die Brauerei gelangen konnte und wie schnell er wieder vor dieser Tür stand, hinter der diese Armee von Stachelnaglern gewesen war. Niemand hatte ihn aufgehalten und es war recht still, bis auf die Geräusche der Braukessel über ihm.  
Behutsam öffnete er die letzte Tür, sah vorsichtig hinein und betrat den Raum dann, weil er leer war.  
Es war ein kreisförmiger Raum mit einer kreisförmigen Erhebung in der Mitte und er war doch nicht ganz leer, sah er als er näher kam. Hinter dem Podium, von dem aus der Sheriff die glühende Rede gehalten hatte, saß Clive.  
„Hey, Clive“, sagte Nick freundlich.  
„Hey, Grimm …“ Clive hatte Spuren von Tränen auf den Wangen und wirkte sehr bedrückt. Langsam setzte sich Nick zu ihm und wartete, ob der Junge von sich aus sprechen würde. Aber er sagte nichts.  
„Danke, dass du uns geholfen hast, Clive.“  
„Gern geschehen, Grimm. Ich habe noch nie ein Zauberbiest getroffen. Aber er sah nicht so aus, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe.“  
„Das liegt daran, dass er nur zur Hälfte ein Hexen- bzw. Zauberbiest ist und bitte nenn mich Nick.“  
„Nick … das passt gar nicht zu einem Grimm. Aber auch du bist nicht so, wie sie alle sagen. Du scheinst nett zu sein.“  
„Was ist los? Warum sitzt du hier allein und bist traurig?“, fragte Nick nach einer Weile, in der er aufmerksam lauschte, ob sich irgendwo vielleicht doch noch Wesen herumtrieben. Jäh schluchzte Clive los und Nick sah wieder sein Wesen. Ein Granatbohrer, dachte er nur fasziniert und schaute ihn an.  
„Ich … ich wollte einfach nur endlich meinen Vater kennenlernen und bin von zu Hause weggelaufen …“  
„Wo ist zu Hause?“  
„Portland. Und mein Vater ist der Sheriff hier. Frank Donald, vielleicht kennst du ihn?“  
„Oh ja. Er hat hier vorhin eine Rede gehalten wie Hitler vorm Reichstag.“  
„Ja, das ist er. Er ist auch ein Wesen wie ich. Ein Grantbohrer und ich habe ihn auch erst vor ein paar Tagen zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben getroffen. Ich kam her, weil ich dachte … ich müsste ihn endlich kennenlernen. Ich war so stolz auf ihn, mein Leben lang, doch er … er ist nicht so wie ich ihn mir vorgestellt habe.“   
Clive schwieg und zog immer wieder die Nase hoch.  
„Er ist ein intolerantes Ekelpaket, was die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen will, weil er glaubt wir Granatbohrer sind etwas Besonderes und zu Höherem berufen. Als ich ihm sagte, dass ich Jungs mag, ist er ausgeflippt und ….“ Clive begann wieder zu weinen und instinktiv legte Nick ihm einen Arm um die Schulter.  
„Es … tut mir leid, dass ich dich … dass ich einen Grimm auf diese Weise … belästigt habe und ich …“  
„Schon gut Clive! Erzähle mir alles über deinen Vater und den Dingen, die er hier tut.“

****************  
Wieder stand Sean im Cascades neben Hank an der Bar und sah sich um.  
Sean fühlte sich unwohl mit Hank im Schlepptau. Zwar war es so, dass der Detective nicht so ohne Weiteres ein intimes Wort an ihn richten würde, doch er fühlte sich von ihm beobachtet. Hank war ein Mensch, dem man nicht auf den ersten Blick ansah wie schlau er war. Er müsste vorsichtig sein.  
„Undercover, nicht vergessen!“, sagte er deshalb nur lapidar, denn er hatte die Todesbringerin entdeckt. Er würde ein wenig mit ihr plaudern, doch er würde dabei ungern von Griffin gestört werden.  
„Verstehe. Aber … kurze Frage noch … Captain.“   
Unwillig drehte er sich zu Hank herum und hob nur fragend die Brauen.  
„Du benutzt Nick doch nicht etwa für deine eigenen, dubiosen Zwecke, oder?“  
„Was soll das heißen?“, fragte er verstimmt nach, registrierte dabei aber, dass Hank nicht zurückwich. Was war nur mit dem Respekt seiner Untergebenen passiert? Hatte es den nie gegeben?  
„Ich meine nur … Nick ist nicht nur mein Partner, sondern auch mein Freund. Wenn du seine Grimm-Identität ausnutzt, bekommst du es mit mir zu tun!“  
„Du drohst mir, Detective?“  
„Na ja, wir sind jetzt nicht im Dienst, aber ja, Captain. Ich warne dich, meinen Freund nicht auszunutzen.“  
„Und wenn ich andere Gründe hätte?“, fauchte Sean ihn ungehalten an und ärgerte sich augenblicklich über seine Unbeherrschtheit. Hank sah ihn irritiert an und verstand offensichtlich nicht, was er meinte. Zum Glück.  
„Lass wir das. Ich werde jetzt mit der Dame da drüben in Schwarz sprechen und versuchen etwas herauszufinden. Halte dich fern, sie ist tödlich.“ Auf eine Antwort wartete er nicht, sondern ging einfach.

Sean erfuhr mehr, als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Indem er draußen hinter dem Cascades mit ihr herum machte, verriet sie ihm, dass Frank Donald plante, den königlichen Bastard in Portland zu eliminieren. Nicht allzu überraschend. Überraschender war, dass Donald den Grimm auf seine Seite zwingen würde, indem er sich Juliette und seiner Freunde bemächtigte, um ihn zu erpressen. Es waren schon Späher unterwegs, die entsprechende Informationen sammeln sollten. Wenn der Grimm auf der Seite der Wesensrevolte stand, dann wollte Donald beginnen, den Rest des Landes seiner Herrschaft zu unterwerfen und der Grimm würde seine exekutive Macht sein. Ein irre Plan, wenn man Sean gefragt hätte. Aber Donald kannte Nick auch nicht so, wie er ihn kannte.   
Die Todesbringerin war der Küsserei plötzlich überdrüssig und ging unerwartet zum Angriff über. Es kam für ihn so überraschend, weil er in Gedanken bei Nick war, dass er nicht gleich richtig reagierte. Sein Zauberbiest kam zwar nach oben, doch von dem Kampf heute Vormittag war er noch so geschwächt, dass er nur langsam reagierte. Es war ein kurzer Kampf und Sean sah sich ziemlich schnell dem Geifer absonderndem Gesicht des Wesens gegenüber. Plötzlich flog ihr Körper ein paar Meter weg. Hank hatte sie mit einem schnellen Kick weggetreten und gab ihm so Zeit sich aufzurappeln.  
„Brauchst du Hilfe, Captain?“, fragte Hank vergnügt und zog seine Waffe.  
„Keine Dienstwaffe …“, sagte Sean nur leise und dann erledigten sie die Todesbringerin zu zweit. Es war Sean, der ihr schließlich das Genick brach.  
„Was zum Henker war das …“, fragte Hank und keuchte schwer.  
„Eine Todesbringerin …“  
Sie sahen sich an und Hank grinste dann plötzlich.  
„Kann es sein, dass Nick eher dich beschützt, als du ihn?“  
„Was?“, fragte Sean irritiert, doch Hank winkte nur ab.  
„Hast du erfahren, was du wolltest? Wenn ja, würde ich gern nach Nick sehen, wenns recht ist?“  
Als sie zum Auto liefen, sagte er leise:  
„Danke für eben, Hank. Du stehst dem Grimm in nichts nach …“  
„Ach, Blödsinn … Aber ich habe von Nick schon eine Menge gelernt. Er ist ein toller Kerl.“  
Und was für einer, dachte Sean schwermütig.

Als sie vor der Brauerei ankamen, stiegen beide aus, obwohl sie nicht darüber gesprochen hatten. Mit einem schmerzhaften Gedanken dachte Sean, wie toll es sein mochte echte Freunde zu haben. Freunde wie Hank und Monroe. Er hatte nur Nick und ihn musste er gehen lassen. Schon wieder. Er könnte sich auch gleich das Herz rausreißen, dachte er in einem peinlichen Anflug von Selbstmitleid.

Auch Sean fand es eigenartig, dass sie ungehindert bis zu der Tür gelangten, hinter der der Sheriff seine Rede gehalten hatte. Mit einem Hauch von Beschämung erinnerte sich Sean an seine eigene aufgeblasene Rede, die er damals unter dem Einfluss der drei Münzen gehalten hatte.  
Während Hank seine Dienstwaffe in der Hand hatte, hatte er sich wieder die kleine aber sehr scharfe Axt genommen. Langsam öffnete er die Tür und Hank trat als Erster durch, um den Raum zu sichern. Er schien leer zu sein, dachte Sean im ersten Moment, doch dann sah er Nick.   
Nick und Clive baumelten still und friedlich von der Decke. Sie waren in einem Spinnennetz eingesponnen und wirkten leblos.  
„Ach du Scheiß …“, hörte er Hanks schockierte Stimme.   
„Bleib hier!“, sagte er noch scharf zu Detective Griffin, doch Hank rannte schon los, um Nick irgendwie zu retten. Seans Sinne hingegen hatten noch andere Wesen im Raum gespürt und die traten nun durch eine Tür, die er bisher nicht gemerkt hatte, weil sie – wie er vermutete – mit einem Zauber versteckt war. 

 

Ganz vorn lief Sheriff Donald, der nun unbekümmert auf ihn zukam, ohne sich um Hank und seine Waffe zu scheren.  
„Captain Renard, schön einen Kollegen zu treffen.“  
Der Sheriff hielt ihm die Hand hin, doch er sah nur an ihm vorbei. Mit dem Sheriff waren es nun fünf Wesen im Raum. Ein Granatbohrer, zwei Stachelnagler (wie er sie hasste) und zwei Dämonenspinnen. Hank und er könnten damit fertig werden, auch wenn es schwer werden würde.  
„Wir sollten uns unterhalten, eure Hoheit!“, sagte der Sheriff nun eine Spur unfreundlicher.  
„Da gibt es nichts, worüber wir uns unterhalten könnten. Was auch immer du planst, nein. Ich werde ganz definitiv dagegen sein, denn …“  
„Was? Weil du den Grimm schon auf deiner Seite hast? Macht dich nicht lächerlich, Renard. Sieh ihn dir an. Er ist auf meiner Seite. Und spätestens, wenn ich seine hübsche Freundin habe, wird er mir gehören. Dann wird er tun, was ich will.“  
„Das wird er ganz sicher nicht. Er lässt sich nicht kaufen oder erpressen.“  
„Ach, ist das so? Er wird den Tod seiner Freunde in Kauf nehmen, um autark zu bleiben? Dass ich nicht lache. Ich dachte, du gehörst zu uns und eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass du zu mir kommst. Dein Informant hat mir versprochen, dass er schon die richtigen Worte finden wird, um dich herzubringen.“  
„Du hast ihn töten lassen!“, fauchte Sean ungehalten.  
„Ja. Doch damit hat er das Leben seines Sohnes gerettet. Ich bin fair. Du auch?“  
Sean starrte den Mann böse an. Er hatte in etwa seine Größe, wirkte allerdings ziemlich ungeschickt und langsam. Doch die Gefahr war, dass er in die Gedanken seiner Gegner eindringen konnte und dazu musste er ihn nur lange genug berühren. Durch den Hautkontakt drangen er dann in seine Feinde ein, verwirrte sie, quälte sie und trieb nicht wenige vorher in den Wahnsinn, um sie dann zu töten.  
„Ich verhandelte nicht mit Terroristen, Sheriff. Und der Grimm ist eine feststehende Größe, die weder auf deiner Seite sein kann, noch auf irgendeiner Seite. Er ist, was er ist und er musst tun, was er tun muss.“   
„Wir könnten uns die Macht teilen, Renard. In meinen Reihen gäbe es ganz sicher Platz für ein Zauberbiest. Du solltest mein Angebot nicht ausschlagen, denn schau dich um. Ihr seid uns nicht gewachsen. Dein Freund hier ist nur ein schnöder Mensch, er wird nicht standhalten können. Sei nicht dumm, Captain. Nur wenn wir Wesen uns vereinen und uns erheben, wird uns eines Tages die ganze Welt gehören.  
„Dann bin ich dumm. Nur über meinen toten Körper!“, knurrte er drohend.  
„Auch das lässt sich einrichten, Hoheit!“  
Der Sheriff kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu und Sean hielt sich dazu an nicht zurückzuweichen. Es würde zum Kampf kommen, so viel war sicher. Doch hier war Taktik gefragt. Und es gab nur einen strategischen Kriegszug, der Erfolg versprechen würde.  
„Nick zuerst!“, rief er Hank zu und dann stürzte er sich auf den Sheriff und griff ihn mit der Axt an.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Hank verstanden hatte und mit zwei gut gezielten Schüssen die Spinnenfäden zerschoss, die Nick an der Decke gehalten hatten. Sofort befreite sich Nick aus seinem Kokon, wirkte aber ziemlich angeschlagen.  
Wie Sean geahnt hatte, versuchte der Sheriff an seine Haut zu kommen und er wehrte ihn ganz gut ab. Zumindest so lange, bis die Stachelnagler hinzu kamen.  
Gerade, als er schon am Boden lag und die Hand des Sheriffs näher kam und sich eine Kralle in seine Schulter bohren wollte, hörte er einen Schuss, der aus Hanks Waffe kam. Der Sheriff kippte nach vorn und Sean konnte sich im letzten Moment wegdrehen. Der Stachelnagler ergriff seine Chance und hielt ihn an Arm fest. Sean konnte entsetzt spüren, wie sich die Krallen durch das dicke Leder seiner Jacke bohrten, doch plötzlich machte der Stachelnagler ein ersticktes, gurgelndes Geräusch und aus seinem Brustkorb ragte Nicks Stab. Der Grimm hatte von hinten in seinen Rücken gestochen und nun tropfte das Blut des Naglers auf Seans Brust und ätzte sich in sein Fleisch.  
Schmerzerfüllt keuchte er auf und drückte den toten Stachelnagler von sich runter.  
Nick kämpfte schon mit dem zweiten der Nagler, während Hank sich mit den zwei Spinnen abmühte. Seine Beine waren schon in den Fäden gefangen und es wurde Zeit, dass Sean nun seine Waffe nahm und schoss. Es gab jetzt sowieso nichts mehr zu erklären. Immerhin war der Sheriff tot. Er schoss beiden Spinnen in den Kopf und wollte gerade auf den Nagler zielen, als Nick ihm mit dem Kampfmesser in den Brustkorb stach. Das Wesen ging zu Boden und machte dabei ein gurgelndes Geräusch.

 

Alle drei Männer sahen sich schwer atmend an, dann sagte Nick zu Hank, dass er Clive runterholen sollte. Auch der Junge wirkte benommen, als sie ihn endlich aus den Fäden befreit hatten.   
„Geht es dir gut, Clive?“, fragte Nick besorgt.  
„Ja, das wird schon wieder. Aber verschwindet jetzt besser … es werden mehr Wesen kommen.“  
„Ja, vielleicht. Aber ohne den Sheriff sind sie führungslos und deshalb wird sich der Mob bald zerschlagen. Sie brauchen immer einen Anführer“, sagte Sean matt.  
„Er hat recht, Clive. Möchtest du mit uns zurück nach Portland kommen? Wir bringen dich zu deiner Mutter, ja?“, bot der Grimm ihn besorgt an.  
Der Captain und Hank sahen sich fragend an.  
„Ja, bitte ….“, murmelte Clive und fing dann tatsächlich an zu schluchzend. Nick half ihm aufzustehen und dann verließen sie die verfluchte Brauerei.

„Ich glaube, ich mag Bier irgendwie nicht mehr“, sagte Hank dann, als sie im Wagen saßen und den Parkplatz der Brauerei verließen.  
„Das kann dir wohl niemand verdenken …“, antwortete Nick. Er saß mit Clive hinten, weil der immer noch weinte und Trost brauchte.   
„Es ist eher ein Wunder, dass uns keiner der Stachelnagler verletzt hat“, murmelte Nick dann nur noch leise, bevor er erschöpft die Augen schloss.

Kurze Zeit später fuhren sie nach Portland zurück. Clive wurde zu Hank ins Auto gesetzt, damit der ihn bei seiner Mutter ablieferte. Hank sah nicht allzu glücklich aus, widersprach jedoch nicht.

****************

„Sie haben mich überrascht …“, gestand Nick, als er und Sean die Stadtgrenze hinter sich gelassen hatten.  
„Wie konnte das passieren?“   
Nick machte ein ziemlich unglückliches Geräusch.  
„Weil … weil ich zu menschlich war. Weil ich Clive zuhörte, weil ich mich auf ihn konzentriert habe, habe ich sie nicht kommen gehört oder gespürt. Seine Worte haben mich berührt und ich … habe ignoriert, wer ich bin und das darf mir nicht passieren.“  
„Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, Nick.“  
„Das kann ich nicht versprechen. Ich muss lernen damit umzugehen und versuchen einen Vorteil daraus zu ziehen.“ Er bekam keine Antwort von Sean und hatte auch keine erwartet. Denn Renard war sicherlich der Letzte, der ihm in dieser Hinsicht einen Rat geben konnte.  
„Wir der Junge schweigen?“, fragte der Captain stattdessen nach einer Weile.  
„Ich denke schon, doch ich werde ihn im Auge behalten.“  
„Und notfalls tun, was du tun musst?!“  
„Ja, werde ich!“

 

„Hat Hank Verdacht geschöpft?“, fragte Nick nach einer Weile müde. Ihm fielen immer wieder die Augen zu, doch er wollte jetzt noch nicht schlafen. Er hatte nur noch wenig Zeit allein mit Sean zu sein und ungestört mit ihm sprechen zu können.  
„Nein, hat er nicht, weil er glaubt dich zu kennen. Wenn allerdings Monroe an Hanks Stelle gewesen wäre …“  
Der Rest des Satzes blieb zwischen ihnen hängen und Nick konnte ihn vervollständigen.  
„Was unser … heikles Problem angeht, Nick, ich hätte da einen Vorschlag. Willst du ihn hören?“ Nick wollte und Sean erzählte ihm von seiner Idee mit dem Dreikraut.  
„Wir sind uns doch einig, dass es so nicht weiterlaufen kann, oder?“ Sean klang erschöpft und resigniert und auch Nick seufzte erst einmal schwer, bevor er leise sagte:  
„Ich bin deiner Meinung. Es würde alles nur noch komplizierter machen. Wir müssten Monroe und Rosalee aber alles über uns sagen, das ist dir schon klar, ja?“  
„Ja, du redest mit Monroe und ich rede mit Rosalee. Wir tun das nicht gemeinsam, dann fällt es uns vielleicht leichter. Wärst du damit einverstanden?“  
„Was passiert, wenn wir es nicht tun?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass nichts Gutes dabei heraus kommt. Weder für mich, noch für dich. Wie du heute selbst gemerkt hast, sind Ablenkungen in deinem Fall fatal. Du musst dich ganz auf deine Bestimmung konzentrieren können, Nick.“  
Nick schwieg, denn der Captain hatte durchaus recht. Nur so einfach war es leider nicht. Das Leben bestand nicht allein aus Bestimmung oder nicht. Es gab viel mehr dazwischen.  
„Kann ich trotzdem erst in Ruhe darüber nachdenken, Sean?“  
„Aber sicher.“  
****************

Keine fünf Minuten später war Nick eingeschlafen. Sean sah zu ihm und Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Ein Abschied auf Raten, dachte er nur bekümmert und ließ seine Tränen einfach laufen.

 

Er parkte nicht direkt vor Monroes Haus, sondern eine Querstraße vorher.  
Nick blinzelte einen Moment irritiert, als er erwachte, seufzte dann aber leise.  
„Bringst du die Waffen in den Wohnwagen zurück?“ Er gab ihm den Schlüssel und irgendwie war diese Geste des Vertrauens beinah ebenso bedeutsam wie ein Kuss.  
„Tue ich. Wir sehen uns am Montag. Erhole dich gut.“ Sean machte keine Anstalten ihn zu küssen. Er wollte nur noch, dass der Grimm ausstieg.  
„Bist du … in Ordnung?“, fragte ihn Nick nun auch noch mitfühlend und legte eine Hand an seine Wange.  
„Nein. Das war ich nie. Geh jetzt bitte!“   
„In Ordnung. Ich verstehe das …“ Trotzdem lehnte sich Nick zu ihm und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.  
Dann stieg er ohne ein weiteres Wort aus und drehte sich auch nicht zu ihm um, als er die Straße entlang lief und schließlich abbog.


	10. Chapter 10

Kaum war Nick durch die Haustür, kam Monroe auf ihn zugestürzt.  
„Da bist du ja endlich … man, ich habe mir echt Sorgen gemacht, Nick. Bist du in Ordnung?“  
„Ja, bin ich. Erschöpft und müde … vielleicht ein paar Kratzer, doch ich denke, wir haben die Gefahr vorerst gebannt.“ Monroe zog ihn sanft ins Wohnzimmer, besah sich sein Gesicht und seufzte dann erleichtert.  
„Ich mache dir jetzt einen Tee mit Honig und du erzählst mir alles, ja?“  
„Über einen Whisky würde ich mich mehr freuen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht?“  
„Nein, das macht mir keinesfalls etwas aus!“ Monroe machte zwei Gläser voll seines besten Whiskys und setzte sich dann neben Nick, um seiner Erzählung zu lauschen.

„Ein Granatbohrer? Wow …“, fragte er dann entgeistert nach.  
„Ja, sah irgendwie ziemlich pervers aus …“  
„Ich selbst habe noch nie einen gesehen. Überhaupt haben sich in Hood River offenbar die seltsamsten Wesen versammelt, die das Land zu bieten hat. Auch von den Dämonenspinnen gibt es nicht allzu viele, musst du wissen und eine Todesbringerin ist schon ein überaus seltenes Exemplar. Ich frage mich, woher der Sheriff sie hatte …“ Das Blutbad wirkte nachdenklich.  
„Vielleicht von Ebay …“, sagte Nick leichthin, weil er dringend wollte, dass Monroe ihn irgendwie ablenkte, bevor er ihm alles von sich und Renard erzählen würde.  
„Ja, vielleicht. Heutzutage ist alles möglich. Vielleicht gibt es da wirklich eine Seite, die heißt: „Rent your own Wesen“. Ich werde mich auf alle Fälle mal umhören. Aber du sagst der Sohn des Sheriffs ist jetzt in Portland bei seiner Mutter? Dann kann ich mich mal mit ihm unterhalten, oder?“  
„Sicher, ich gebe dir die Adresse. Füll mir nochmal nach, ja?“ Monroe tat es, sah Nick nun aber sehr neugierig und ziemlich intensiv an.

„Willst du mit mir darüber sprechen, Nick?“ Eine ganze Weile starrte Nick stumm vor sich hin.  
„Von wollen kann keine Rede sein, doch ich denke, ich muss es tun, denn er und ich haben beschlossen, dass wir beide das Dreikraut nehmen und du und Rosalee, ihr müsst uns vorher die … „Beichte“ abnehmen, damit ihr wisst, was ihr uns sagen sollt, was wir vergessen müssen.“  
„Was? Hast du den Verstand verloren?“ Das Blutbad riss erschrocken die Augen auf.  
„Nein! Ich habe Sex mit einem Zauberbiest, der noch dazu mein Vorgesetzter und eigentlich sogar mein Feind ist. Ich verlieren meinen Verstand, wenn ich das nicht beende und der Captain sieht das genauso.“  
„Ihr … ihr … schlaft zusammen …?“ Die Stimme Monroes war dünn und fassungslos. Nick gab keine Antwort, denn es schmerzte zu sehr es wieder und wieder auszusprechen.  
„Wenn du und Rosalee keine andere Lösung für uns habt?“ Nick wusste, dass er nicht nur flehend klang, sondern seinen Freund auch extrem hilflos ansah.   
„Aber Nick …“  
„Aber was …? Denkst du, es kann so weitergehen? Hank … hätte uns fast dabei erwischt und … Gott, es muss aufhören! Es reibt uns auf! Es … geht zu tief …“  
Monroe schwieg betreten und seufzte dann leise.  
„Ja, das Dreikraut wäre eine Möglichkeit. Rosalee und ich würden es tun, wenn ihr beide es wirklich wollt. Du weißt inzwischen bestimmt, dass es sich nicht rückgängig machen lässt, oder? Wenn du es verloren hast, wenn du die Erinnerung an euch verloren hast, verlierst du auch eure Geschichte. Ich will jetzt hier nicht orakeln, doch ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass der Captain für dich in Zukunft vielleicht noch eine große Bedeutung hat. Für dich als Grimm. Das sollte dir bewusst sein, mein Freund.“  
„Ja, vielleicht ist das so. Doch ich liebe Juliette und ich will wieder mit ihr zusammen sein. Ich will unser nettes, normales Leben zurück, Monroe. Verstehst du das nicht?“  
„Doch, Nick. Das verstehe ich. Mach dir aber bitte auch klar, dass du kein normaler Mensch bist. Du bist ein Grimm!“  
„Und deshalb muss ich ihn lieben? Ein Zauberbiest?“ Nick standen Tränen in den Augen und er sah zur Seite, als sein Freund ihn ausgesprochen besorgt musterte.  
„Na ja … vielleicht ist es ja nur etwas Sexuelles, wie bei ihm und Juliette. Dann ist es vielleicht lösbar und du wirst nichts vermissen, wenn wir das Dreikraut benutzen.“  
„Und wenn nicht?“ Eine Träne lief nun doch über Nicks Wange und er wischte sie nahezu empört weg.  
„Tja, dann … dann musst du leider davon ausgehen, dass es immer wieder kommt, solange ihr in einer Stadt lebt und das Risiko besteht, dass ihr aufeinander trefft.“ Ein erschüttertes Geräusch kam aus Nicks Mund und er trank das Glas auf ex aus.  
„Das Risiko gehe ich ein. Wir müssen etwas tun, bevor Juliette davon erfährt. Bevor etwas Schlimmes passiert oder Hank oder andere Menschen davon erfahren. Das verstehst du doch? Es ist zur Sicherheit aller anderen Menschen, Monroe. Diese Verantwortung kann ich nicht einfach ignorieren. Davon ganz abgesehen ist er ein Mann, verdammt noch mal!“  
„Ein attraktiver und charismatischer Mann“, fügte das Blutbad gedankenlos an und erstarrte, als Nick ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Ergeben und schuldbewusst hob er beide Hände.  
„Schon gut, ich wollte es nur anmerken. Weißt du Nick, denken wir mal ganz simpel, um auch diese Option durchzusprechen. Vielleicht ist es wirklich gar nicht so bedeutungsvoll, wie wir alle, inklusive mir denken …“  
„Was meinst du damit?“  
„Du und er, ihr sucht darin nach einer schicksalhaften Bedeutung, nach einer Ursache, die es erklärt; nach jemand oder etwas, dem ihr die Schuld geben könnt. Doch vielleicht gibt es das gar nicht. Vielleicht habt ihr euch einfach nur ineinander verliebt und kommt nicht mehr da raus, weil ihr euch ständig seht und euch nahe seid.“  
„Soll ich aus Portland wegziehen? Willst du mir das damit sagen?“  
Monroe sah ihn verunsichert an.  
„Ähm, nein. Aber hast du mal überlegt, welche Selbstbeherrschung der Captain aufweisen kann, wenn er jeden Tag mit dir zur zusammen arbeitet, dich sieht und sich erinnern kann, was zwischen euch war?“ Ziemlich unwillig knurrte Nick nur, musste aber zugeben, dass etwas Wahres an dieser Aussage dran war.  
„Selbst wenn …“  
„Und er ist dir nie zu nahe getreten. Erst als du diese … Vision von seinem potenziellen Tod hattest … Ich vermutete, das hat alte Verbindungen aktiviert und ich sage dir mein Freund, es kann wieder passieren. Selbst, wenn ihr beide dieses Dreikraut nehmt und vergesst, dann gibt es immer Momente, die gefährlich sind, solange ihr miteinander zu tun habt. Das sollte dir und ihm bewusst sein.“ Das Blutbad hob bedeutungsvoll die Augenbrauen und schwieg dann.  
„Er weiß das bestimmt schon. Doch wir werden es durchziehen. Sprich mit Rosalee darüber, denn wir wollen es einzeln tun. Du wirst dir meine Sachen anhören und wenn Rosalee nichts dagegen hat, dann spricht Sean mit ihr.“  
Monroe legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und lächelte sanft. Jetzt war es Nick der ihn fragend ansah.  
„Was denn? Ist das eine dumme Idee?“  
„Nein, nein. Ganz und gar nicht. Ich lächele nur, weil ich die Wärme höre, wenn du seinen Namen aussprichst. Wenn er das auch hören kann – und ich gehe stark davon aus, dass er das kann – dann verstehe ich eure Besessenheit füreinander.“  
„Okay, das reicht. Ich gehe jetzt schlafen. Waren harte Tage. Gute Nacht, Monroe.“  
„Gute Nacht, Nick!“

 

„Hey, mein Freund, alles in Ordnung mit dir?“ Hank berührte ihn an der Schulter.  
„Ja, warum nicht?“  
„Weil du auf meinem Stuhl sitzt und Löcher in die Luft starrst. Oder warte mal … siehst du dem Captain etwa zu, wie er in seinem Büro hin und her läuft, während er telefoniert?“, kicherte Hank und meinte es eindeutig nicht ernst.  
„Ja, ich zähle seine Schritte“, sagte Nick matt und stand auf. Tatsächlich hatte er Sean beobachtet und versucht herauszufinden, was in ihm vorging.  
Wie immer hatte sich sein Captain unter absoluter Selbstkontrolle, während er ihn wie ein verliebter Teenager stalken musste. Zumindest schien es so. Doch die Stunden waren gezählt. Monroe und Rosalee hatten zugestimmt und nun müsste er diese Nachricht nur noch Renard überbringen. Aber der schien sich damit nicht mehr auseinander setzen zu wollen. Seit Nick im Büro war, hatte er ihn nicht ein einziges Mal angesehen, sondern entweder telefoniert oder etwas in seinen Rechner getippt.  
Es brachte ihn mehr auf, als er zugeben konnte und deshalb ging Nick nun in die Waschräume des Reviers, um seine Handgelenke ein wenig unter kaltes Wasser zu halten, ehe er hier gleich einen Wutanfall bekommen würde.

****************

Seans Selbstkontrolle hingegen stieß an eine Belastungsgrenze, denn er hatte sehr wohl gespürt, dass Nick ihn ansah und irgendeine Art Reaktion von ihm erwartete. Doch wie sollte die aussehen? Ein Gespräch in seinem Büro unter vier Augen? Wie sollte er ihm so nahe sein, ohne ihn zu berühren? Wie konnte er normal mit ihm sprechen, ohne sich zu verraten? Undenkbar! Die Abschottung war die einzig machbare Lösung.   
Er konnte spüren, wie Nick aufgebracht den Raum verließ und sah ihm nach. Der Grimm hatte seine Jacke nicht dabei, das hieße, dass er nicht zu einem Einsatz unterwegs war. Verflucht, dachte er jetzt wirklich darüber nach ihm zu folgen? Ihn in den Waschräumen zu treffen? Und dann?  
Entsetzt über sich selbst, schloss er kurz die Augen und versuchte durch tiefes und langsames Luftholen wieder die Kontrolle über sein Begehren zu bekommen. Es war ein nutzloses Unterfangen, denn seine Beine bewegten sich wie von selbst. Als er an Hank Griffin vorbei lief, betete er fast darum, dass der ihn ansprach, doch der Mann sagte nichts.  
Die Tür der Waschräume war nur angelehnt und wieder hoffte Sean inständig, es mögen sich noch andere Kollegen hier drin aufhalten. Doch nur Nick stand vor einem Waschbecken, hatte die Hemdärmel bis über die Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt und hielt seine Handgelenke unter den Wasserstrahl.

 

„Ist was passiert?“, fragte Sean sofort beunruhigt.  
„Du meinst, außer, dass du mich ignorierst? Nein.“ Nick wandte sich ab und machte den Wasserhahn zu.   
„Was erwartetest du? Dass ich vor allen über dich herfalle? Das würde ich sehr gern, glaub mir das. Doch darüber hinaus, würde es nicht nur mein Leben zerstören, sondern auch deins. Wir haben darüber gesprochen und …“  
„Gut, dass du es ansprichst. Monroe und Rosalee sind einverstanden es zu tun. Du musst nur sagen, wann es dir passt.“  
Völlig schockiert starrten sich beide an.   
„Gut, in Ordnung …“ sagte Sean endlich langsam mit rauer Stimme und konnte den Schmerz in Nicks wundervollen Augen kaum ertragen.   
„Umso schneller wir es tun, umso einfacher wird es. Darin stimme ich dir zu, Sean.“   
Zutiefst berührt musste er für einen Moment die Augen schließen. Er würde nie wieder seinen Namen hören können, ohne dass das Echo von Nicks Stimme in ihm vibrierte.  
„Heute Abend. Ich komme zu Monroes Haus. Gegen 20 Uhr, Dort besprechen wir die weitere Vorgehensweise“, sagte er dann tonlos und verließ augenblicklich die Örtlichkeiten, ehe er noch Dummheiten begehen würde und dabei erwischt wurde. 

****************

Nick schluchzte ein Mal unkontrolliert auf, bekam sich aber gleich wieder unter Kontrolle. Er musste sich unbedingt zusammenreißen, denn das, was sie vorhatten, war das einzig Richtige. Doch warum tat es so verdammt weh?  
Warum konnte er Sean nicht anschauen, ohne ihn berühren zu wollen? Monroe und Rosalee hatten zudem nichts herausgefunden, was ihre Verbindung erklären könnte oder die Schuld Dritten geben könnte. Es gab nichts, was sie bekämpfen konnten. Nichts, außer sich selbst und ihre Gefühle füreinander.  
Die Vernunft musste siegen und sowohl Renards menschliche Seite wusste das ebenso gut wie Nicks! Es gab keine andere Lösung.

****************

Seans Wagen stand mit laufendem Motor vor dem PD. Er wartete auf Nick. Bevor sie es beenden würden, musste er noch einmal mit ihm zusammen sein. Es war absurd und er hasste sich selbst zutiefst dafür, doch es musste sein. Endlich kam Nicks Wagen aus der Tiefgarage und er wählte seine Nummer.  
„Was willst du?“  
„Fahr in die Parker Road 5.“  
„Wozu?“ fragte Nick schroff, doch die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme war überdeutlich. Sean legte einfach auf, weil er wusste, der Grimm würde tun was er wollte. Und so war es. Er folgte seinem Wagen und stieg kurz nach Nick aus.  
In der Parker Road befand sich ein kleines, leer stehendes Haus, welches er gemietet hatte für gewisse Notfälle, die nur bedingt etwas mit dem Grimm zu tun hatten.   
Ziemlich verärgert blickte Nick ihm entgegen, als er auf ihn zu kam.  
„Keine Sorge, ich tue dir nichts …“, flüsterte Sean, packte seine Hand und zog ihn mit ins Haus.  
„Oh, ich habe keine Sorge, dass du mir etwas tust. Ich habe eher Sorge, dass ich dir …“  
Seine Lippen verschlossen Nicks Mund, kaum, dass er die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss geworfen hatte. Der Grimm stöhnte bestürzt auf und versuchte sich im ersten Moment aus seinen Armen befreien.  
„Das muss enden, Sean.  
„Tut es. In genau einer Stunde!“, gab er hart zurück und packte wieder seine Handgelenke, um ihn näher zu ziehen.  
Dann sprachen sie nicht mehr. Nick war wie immer so weich in seinen Armen, dass es Sean zu Tode erschreckte, welche Macht er über ihn hatte, wenn sie sich auf diese Weise nahe waren. Ein weiterer Grund das zu beenden, dachte er beunruhigt.

 

Ihre Küsse waren nass und gierig, weniger exakt oder kunstvoll. Allein die Leidenschaft und Gier nacheinander sprach aus ihren Berührungen. Sean presste Nicks inzwischen nackten Körper an sich und wäre auch so zum Höhepunkt gekommen, wenn er es zugelassen hätte. Einfach nur, weil er Nicks Haut spürte, ihn roch und ihn schmeckte. Nicks Stöhnen an seinem Hals brachte ihn zur Verzweiflung und dem Ende von allem sehr schnell näher. Bis zu einem Bett hatten sie es gar nicht geschafft. Das Sofa im Wohnzimmer war der Ort der Wahl, auf das Nick nun rückwärst sank, während er sich unaufhörlich und erschreckend animalisch an seinem Hals festgesaugt hatte. Es war eher ein Kampf, als ein Liebesspiel, dachte Sean nur abgelenkt, während er sich wieder an ihn drückte.  
Nick wimmerte lustvoll in das Polster, als er in ihn eindrang. Er selbst konnte kaum atmen, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass hier gerade etwas so Existenzielles geschah, das man es nicht mit banalen Worten beschreiben konnte.  
Sie hatten nicht mal Licht gemacht, stellte Sean fest und verschwendete keine Gedanken mehr an sein Wesen, was schon längst die Regie übernommen hatte. Sein Wesen liebte und hasste den Grimm gleichermaßen und es war die absurdeste Geschichte aller Zeiten. Das würde ihm jeder bestätigen, dem er sie erzählen würde.

 

„Er wird nicht kommen“, seufzte Monroe wissend und tätschelte liebevoll Rosalees Hand.   
Sie saßen in Monroes Haus und warteten auf die beiden Männer. Rosalee würde mit dem Captain nach oben gehen und Nick und Monroe würden unten über alles sprechen. Rosalee hatte etwas dagegen gehabt es in Renards eigener Wohnung zu tun und auch in ihrer Wohnung wollte sie keine fünf Stunden über ein Zauberbiest wachen. Das Blutbad konnte das verstehen und die beiden Männer würden sich schon damit arrangieren können, denn immerhin wollten sie Hilfe und die würde es nur geben, wenn sie taten, was sie tun mussten.   
„Nick?“  
„Ja. Nick wird nicht kommen.“  
„Warum sagst du das?“  
„Weil er nicht mit dem aufhören will, was er und Renard tun.“  
„Aber er liebt doch Juliette? Ich verstehe das alles nicht.“  
„Nun, ich denke, der Mann Nick Burkhardt liebt Juliette. Das hat er immer und wird es wohl immer tun. Aber der Grimm in ihm ….“ Monroe schüttelte resigniert und ziemlich ratlos den Kopf.  
„Der Grimm liebt diesen Sean Renard und das Zauberbiest, was er ist. Eine tragische Liebesgeschichte, wenn du mich fragst.“  
Rosalee seufzte nun auch leise und zustimmend.  
„Ja, ich dachte mir auch, dass der Captain nicht kommt. Ich habe es ihm schon damals bei der Sache mit Juliette angesehen. Er ist ein sehr einsamer Mann, der keinem trauen kann. Niemandem, außer Nick und er ein Narr, wenn er die einzige Person aufgibt, die ihm etwas bedeutet. Alles in allem sind wir jetzt hilflose Mitwisser und sind für dieses düstere Geheimnis verantwortlich, Monroe, oder?“  
„Ja, könnte man so sagen …“  
„Was für eine merkwürdige Symbiose sind die zwei da nur eingegangen?“  
„Wenn ich das wüsste … doch ich werde nicht aufhören nach einer Lösung zu suchen, weil ich weiß, dass es nicht der optimale Weg ist. Nick leidet darunter. Ebenso Juliette, wenn sie je davon erfährt und selbst der Captain … es ist einfach zu kompliziert, um richtig zu sein.“  
„Und wenn es vielleicht gut ausgeht?“, fragte Rosalee leise und sanft nach. Monroe wich ihrem Blick aus.  
„Dann ist Nick nach wie vor der Grimm und hat eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Vielleicht haben sie den Termin nur aus wichtigen Gründen verschoben und sie holen ihn morgen nach.“  
„Ja, so wird es sein. Bringst du mich nach Hause?“  
„Aber natürlich!“ Die beiden sahen sich ein wenig bekümmert an und wussten nur allzu gut, wie die Wahrheit aussah. Aber wenn Nick und Renard nicht freiwillig voneinander loskamen, dann würde sie niemand auseinander bringen können. Niemand, außer dem Tod.

 

Schwer atmend blieb Sean auf Nick liegen und küsste wieder und wieder seine heißen, verschwitzten Wangen.  
„Ich kann es nicht tun, Sean. Ich will das hier nicht ungeschehen machen“, flüsterte Nick mit noch vor Lust heiserer Stimme. Seine Augen waren glasig und halb geschlossen.  
„Ich kann es auch nicht. Ich kann dich kein zweites Mal verlieren, Nick … Es wäre wie sterben …“  
Sie küssten sich. Wieder und wieder, ohne eine Ahnung, wohin das alles führen würde.  
Irgendwann schrieb Nick Monroe eine Nachricht, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen sollte, sie würden sich morgen sehen. Er und Sean zogen ins Bett um und sprachen den Rest der Nacht kein Wort mehr miteinander. Sie liebten sich noch zweimal und schliefen dann total erschöpft ein.


	11. + Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser,  
> vielen Dank fürs Lesen und eure lieben Kommentare und ich bedanke mich auch für die Kudos. Hiermit lade ich das letzte Kapitel hoch. Der dritte Teil der Trilogie beginnt dann erst im Juni. Lasst mir einen Abschluss- Kommentar da und keine Sorge, der 3. und letzte Teil hat ein Happy End :D  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Als Nick am nächsten Morgen in diesem fremden Bett, in einem fremden Haus erwachte, stöhnte er entsetzt auf. Er kam sich vor, als hätte er den schlimmsten Kater seines Lebens. Sean war weder im Bett, noch irgendwo im Rest des kleinen Hauses zu finden. Er fand auch keine Nachricht und vermutete, dass Sean ihn schlafen lassen wollte und schon mal zum PD gefahren war. Schnell zog sich Nick an und machte sich auf den Heimweg, um zu duschen und sich umzuziehen, denn in einer halben Stunden müsste er im PD sein, wenn er nicht auffallen wollte oder Hank dazu animieren wollte, ihn anzurufen.  
Monroe war nicht zu Hause und irgendwie war Nick dankbar dafür. Selbstverständlich würde er mit ihm reden müssen, doch nicht jetzt. Wie sollte er dem Blutbad seine wahnsinnige Entscheidung erklären? Heute, im Tageslicht fühlte sie sich keineswegs mehr richtig an. Aber Nick wusste auch, dass er nur auf Sean treffen müsste, um zu begreifen, wie richtig seine Entscheidung doch war. 

 

Völlig zerstreut und in einem Zustand, in der eigentlich nicht arbeiten konnte, betrat er das PD.   
Sein erster Blick ging zum Büro des Captains. Es war leer.  
„Oh, Renard war heute noch nicht hier“, sagte Hank, der gerade kam und ihm zur Begrüßung leicht auf die Schulter schlug.  
„Was?“  
„Der Captain … hat sich heute noch nicht blicken lassen“, wiederholte Hank sehr langsam und grinste dann breit.  
„Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen ganz bösen Kater. Hast du gestern noch mit Monroe den Sieg in Hood River gefeiert?“  
„Ist er krank?“ Nick war unkonzentriert und beunruhigt und merkte gar nicht, dass er Hanks Frage einfach überging. Was hatte das zu bedeuten, dass Sean nicht hier war?  
„Keine Ahnung. Komm, wir haben einen neuen Fall auf dem Tisch …“

****************

Sean war nicht krank, sondern stand bei Rosalee vor der Tür.  
Immerhin hatte er sie höflicherweise vorher angerufen und um das Treffen gebeten. Sie hatte bejaht, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass Monroe anwesend sein würde. Sean hatte zugestimmt, denn er musste es tun. Keinen Tag länger könnte er die Folter ertragen Nick sehen zu müssen und ihn niemals zu bekommen. Er war kein Idiot und wusste, dass der Grimm sich immer letztendlich für sein normales Leben entscheiden würde, auch wenn er gestern in der Hitze der Nacht etwas anderes behauptet hatte. Der andere Grund war, dass er sicher war, dass Nick es auch tun würde, wenn er selbst einmal den ersten Schritt getan hatte. Er hatte es beginnen lassen, er hatte in dieser Höhle damals die Kontrolle verloren und er müsste den Anfang machen, um es zu beenden. Für immer diesmal.  
Die Vernunft musste unbedingt siegen, wenn sie hier in Portland standhalten sollten und ihre unheilige Allianz nur irgendeinen Sinn haben sollte. Es gab schlicht und einfach höhere Ziele als seine Liebe zu Nick.

 

Monroe öffnete ihm die Tür und bat ihn herein.  
„Weiß Nick davon?“ Monroe sah ihn skeptisch an.  
„Natürlich nicht. Aber er wird es erfahren, weil du es ihm erzählst und dann wird er es auch tun“, entgegnete Sean gefasst und begrüßte Rosalee, die ihm Tee anbot. Er lehnte ab, weil er es hinter sich bringen musste.  
„Das ist ein sehr riskanter Schachzug, Captain!“, merkte Monroe besorgt an.  
„Aber der einzig mögliche“, war die nüchterne Antwort.

 

„Gut, dann komm mit nach oben. Ich habe dir mein Gästebett hergerichtet, in dem du die fünf Stunden schlafen kannst. Monroe wird hier bleiben, auf dich aufpassen und dich dann wieder wecken. Er wird dir sagen, dass du hergekommen bist, weil du ein Problem hattest. Aber du kamst nicht mehr dazu, es auszusprechen, bevor du zusammengebrochen bist. Ist das in Ordnung, oder hast du einen anderen Vorschlag?“, sagte Rosalee zu ihm. Nervös versuchte Sean den Druck in seinem Hals hinterzuschlucken. Er hatte keinen Vorschlag, denn egal, was Monroe ihm sagen würde, er würde misstrauisch werden. Das war nun mal seine Natur.  
„Ihr werdet mir oder Nick niemals sagen, warum ich hier war! Egal, was ich euch frage oder wie sehr ich euch bedränge?!“  
„Natürlich nicht. Ich hätte doch noch eine besser Idee. Zeig mir deine Hand!“, sagte Rosalee sanft. Sean runzelte die Brauen und Rosalee machte den Verband von seiner verletzten Hand ab. Die Wunde darunter sah schon viel besser aus, doch man konnte die Verätzung noch deutlich sehen. Sie nässte leicht und war rot.“  
„Du bist vor der Arbeit zu mir gekommen, weil der Laden noch nicht geöffnet hatte und wolltest etwas haben, damit die Wunde besser heilt. Dabei bist du ohnmächtig geworden als ich mir die Wunde angesehen habe, denn immerhin ist es Stachelnaglerblut, was ziemlich fies und schmerzhaft ist. Wie klingt das?“  
„Gut“, sagte Renard belegt und nickte leicht.  
„In Ordnung. Zum Glück war Monroe gerade hier und hat dich nach oben ins Bett bringen können. Das könntest du ihm glauben, oder?“  
„Ja, ich denke schon. Und das Kraut?“ Sie hielt ihm eine kleine Flasche mit Flüssigkeit vor die Augen und seine Stirn furchte sich fragend.  
„Ich habe es extrahiert und mit einer Trägerflüssigkeit vermischt. So wirkt es schneller. Steht deine Entscheidung fest?“ Rosalee sah ihm direkt in die Augen und er nickt nur, weil er Angst hatte, seine Stimme würde brechen bei nur einer Silbe.

 

In dem kleinen Gästezimmer, zog sich Sean seine Jacke aus und lockerte seine Krawatte. Er fühlte sich ausgesprochen unwohl und war sich gerade gar nicht mehr sicher, ob er die richtige Entscheidung traf. Er spürte Rosalees mitfühlenden Blick und konnte ihr nicht mal in die Augen sehen, weil er befürchten musste, dass sie seine Zweifel erkannte und ihm die Sache ausreden würde.   
Unerwartet wogte sein Wesen hoch und Rosalee machte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.  
„Entschuldige bitte, ich bin nur ein wenig …“  
„Das verstehe ich. Wir bekommen das hin. Setzt dich bitte und öffne deinen Mund ich muss die Tropfen abzählen.“ Sean setzte sich gehorsam und öffnete den Mund. Sie ließ dreiundzwanzig Tropfen auf seine Zunge fallen und er schluckte das bitter schmeckende Zeug gehorsam runter. Sein Wesen hatte er nicht mehr im Griff, doch Rosalee hatte sich offenbar damit abgefunden, denn sie drückte ihn nun an den Schultern aufs Bett. Dann nahm sie sich den Stuhl und stellte ihn neben das Bett.  
„Jetzt sag mir, was du vergessen willst!“, bat sie einfühlsam.  
Sean ließ wertvolle Momente verstreichen, weil er nicht wusste, womit er anfangen sollte.  
„ … dass ich ihn liebe …“, sagte er dann matt.  
„Das reicht nicht. Du musst mir alles sagen, sonst erinnerst du dich später vielleicht doch daran.“  
Endlich begann er zu erzählen. Von seinem ersten Tag im PPD, an dem er Nick zu ersten Mal getroffen hatte. Er endete bei der letzten Nacht. Die letzten Sätze kamen nur noch schleppend aus seinem Mund. Sein Wesen hatte sich beruhigt und er sah Rosalee die Erleichterung darüber an. Dafür liefen ihm nun ununterbrochen Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, als Rosalee begann ihm zu sagen, was er vergessen müsste.  
Wer sich dieses dämliche Ritual hat einfallen lassen, war das brutalste Monster aller Zeiten. Sean konnte spüren, wie sein Herz mehr als einmal brach, als er aus ihrem Mund hörte, wie sehr er Nick liebte. Es war absurd und trotzdem gleichzeitig glasklar, als wenn es nicht anders sein könnte. Der Grimm in Nick und das Zauberbiest in ihm waren Eins. Sie waren füreinander geschaffen.  
Die Müdigkeit wurde immer schlimmer und Rosalees Stimme entfernte sich schon. Erst als sie nach seiner gesunden Hand griff und sie zwischen ihre warmen Hände legte, sah er sie wieder an und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Worte.  
„… Du wirst vergessen, dass du Nick dieses Dreikraut verabreicht hast, um ihm sein Leben leichter zu machen. Du wirst dich nicht daran erinnern können, dass Nick diese immense Bedeutung für dich hat. Du wirst seinen Geschmack vergessen und auch wie er riecht. Du wirst dich nicht mehr erinnern, wie sich seine Haut unter deinen Fingern angefühlt hat und auch nicht daran, wie süchtig du danach warst, was ihr getan habt. Ihr arbeitet weiterhin zusammen. Du bist sein Captain und er ist der Detective. Du weißt aber auch, dass er der Grimm ist und er weiß, wer du bist und was du als Zauberbiest getan hast. Du wirst alles wissen, nur nichts über deine Gefühle für ihn und du weißt auch nicht, was er für dich empfindet. Du wirst dich an keinen Kuss, keine Berührung und auch nicht an den Sex erinnern. Ihr seid euch nie nahe gekommen, weder mit Worten, weder in Blicken, noch durch Berührung. Hast du mich verstanden?“  
„Aber … er gehört doch zu mir …“ Seine Stimme war kaum noch zu verstehen.   
„Ab heute nicht mehr, richtig?“  
Sean schluchzte einmal unkontrolliert auf und nickte dann.  
„Du musst es mir sagen“, forderte Rosalee behutsam. Sean konnte kaum noch die Augen offen halten. Etwas zog ihn in eine Tiefe, vor der er regelecht panische Angst hatte. Sein Herz schlug rasend schnell und trotzdem war er einfach nur abgrundtief müde.  
„Ich vergesse Nick und seine Gefühle für mich und ich vergesse, dass ich … ihn mehr … liebe als … alles andere …“   
Rosalees Antwort bekam er nicht mehr mit, denn er versank in undurchdringlicher Schwärze.

 

„Und?“, fragte Monroe einfühlsam, als Rosalee nach unten kam. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und sie sah mehr als unglücklich aus.  
Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass sie jetzt nicht darüber sprechen wollte. Monroe nahm sie deshalb einfach nur in die Arme und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, als sie an seiner Brust zu weinen begann.

****************

Nicks Tag war der pure Horror. Angefangen damit, dass Hank ihn ständig dazu aufforderte sich zu setzen. Er wollte nicht, er konnte nicht und fauchte Hank schließlich an, dass ihm sein Rücken immer noch weh tat. Hank hob irritiert die Augenbrauen, gab aber keine Antwort. Auf den Fall konnte er sich absolut nicht konzentrieren. Ständig sah er unauffällig zu Renards Büro, doch der Captain tauchte nicht auf. Inzwischen glaubte Nick zu wissen, was er vorhatte. Er war ohne ihn zu Rosalee gegangen und das traf ihn tiefer, als er jemals vermutet hätte. Was hatten sie sich gestern Nacht noch gesagt? Sie könnten es nicht tun! Sie hatten sich eingestanden nicht ohne einander sein zu können. Und jetzt, fiel er ihm schon wieder in den Rücken?! Dieses verräterische, hinterlistige Monster!  
„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Nick?“  
„Nein. Tut mir leid, Hank.“  
„Weißt du was, fahr heim und schlaf dich aus. Lass dich von Monroe ein bisschen aufpäppeln und lege dich dann einfach ins Bett. Der Captain ist sowieso nicht im Haus und ich werde dich schon decken. Immerhin ist es schon fast 15 Uhr. Ja?“ Hank sah ihn aufmerksam und überaus besorgt an.  
„Danke, Hank!“  
„Kein Thema. Erhole dich gut!“

 

Als er im Auto saß, rief er Monroe an. Bisher hatte er es in Anwesenheit seines Partners vermieden, weil er geahnt hatte, dass er nicht die Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen würde, um ruhig zu bleiben.  
„War er bei Rosalee?“  
„Dir auch ein Hallo, mein Freund.“  
„War er da, Monroe?!“, knurrte Nick ungehalten und schlug mit der Hand auf das Lenkrad.  
„Er war hier. Er ist eben gegangen. Doch ich kann dich beruhigen, er wird heute nicht mehr ins PD kommen. Du kannst also …“  
„Dieser mieser Verräter!“, rief Nick zornig und schnaufte wie ein Walross auf Speed.  
„Beruhigst du dich bitte und hörst mir zu, Nick?“ Der Grimm brummte nur und rief sich wieder und wieder über die feuchten Augen. Er war so unendlich wütend, dass er Angst hatte sich gleich in Hulk zu verwandeln.

„Ja …“, fauchte er unterdrückt.  
„Er kam heute Morgen ganz früh und hat Rosalee gebeten, es zu tun. Es war ihm wichtig und ich bin ehrlich, ich sehe es auch so. Es ist eine Entscheidung der Vernunft und er tut gut daran, dich zu zwingen, es auch zu tun.“  
„Und wenn ich nicht will?“  
„Würdest du bitte zu mir nach Hause kommen, damit wir in Ruhe darüber sprechen können, Nick?“ Monroe klang zwar höflich bittend, doch darunter hörte er eine Festigkeit im Tonfall, die Nick sagte, dass das Blutbad ihn notfalls holen würde und zwar nicht auf die nette Art.  
„In Ordnung. Bin schon unterwegs.“

 

„Himmel, siehst du scheiße aus, Nick“, begrüßte Monroe Nick. Immerhin hatte er sich inzwischen einigermaßen beruhigt und der Zorn über Renards Verrat verwandelte sich allmählich in eine schmerzhafte Bitterkeit.  
„Es war ein schwerer Tag …“ Das Blutbad bugsierte ihn zum Sofa und schenkte ihm ein Glas voll seines besten Scotchs ein, doch Nick wollte ihn nicht trinken. Er sah so traurig aus, dass sich Monroes Herz zusammenkrampfte.  
„Wie … war er drauf, als er ging?“, fragte Nick mit kratziger Stimme und Monroe wiegte den Kopf nachdenklich von links nach rechts.  
„Ich denke, er ist okay. Wir haben ihm gesagt, dass er wegen seiner verletzten Hand hier war und er machte den Eindruck uns zu glauben. Auf mich wirkte er wie immer, doch was weiß ich schon. Ich kenne ihn ja gar nicht.“  
„Er hat also alles vergessen, was zwischen uns ist?“  
„War.“  
„Nein, noch habe ich mich nicht entschieden, es zu beenden. Kannst du das nicht verstehen?“  
„Doch, mein Freund. Das kann ich verstehen. Aber was willst du tun? Er kann sich an nichts erinnern. Willst du dich an seinen Hals hängen und ihm ins Ohr flüstern, wie sehr du ihn liebst? Das wäre peinlich …“ Nick errötete unwillkürlich und begriff wieder einmal, dass sein Captain ihn nicht nur ausgetrickst hat, sondern ihn darüber hinaus auch noch zwang es ihm gleichzutun. Dieser manipulative Bastard! Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.   
„Also gut, tun wir es!“, sagte Nick dann kalt. Er hatte ja keine Wahl. Sean hatte sie ihm mal wieder abgenommen.  
Monroe stand auf und die Erleichterung war ihm im Gesicht abzulesen. Er kam mit der Flasche wieder, doch im Gegensatz zu Rosalee, gab er Nick die Flüssigkeit noch nicht.  
„Nur noch ein paar Worte von mir, bevor ich dir deine Beichte abnehme. Das zwischen dir und dem Captain, ist keine Krankheit, Nick, und auch nicht auf einen Trank oder einen Zauber zurückzuführen. Zumindest soweit wir wissen. Ich glaube, deine Grimm-Gene lieben ihn wahrhaft, während Nick Burkhardt Juliette liebt … weißt du, was ich meine?“ Nicks Augen waren dunkel und halb geschlossen. Er sah so deprimiert aus, dass Monroe ihn am liebsten einfach nur in den Arm genommen hätte und ihm gesagt hätte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.  
„Ja, ich weiß was du meinst.“  
„Ich will dir damit sagen, dass es keine Garantie gibt, dass das zwischen euch nicht wiederkommt, auf dem einen oder anderen Weg. Denn es hat einen natürlichen Ursprung, gewissermaßen, und liegt außerhalb einer übernatürlichen Instanz und deren Möglichkeit einzugreifen. Das Dreikraut lässt euch vergessen, was ihr getan, gesagt und voneinander gedacht und füreinander gefühlt habt. Doch es vernichtet nicht eure Verbindung. Du wirst, wenn du die Tropfen nimmst, einen Teil deiner Identität verleugnen, mein Freund. Willst du es trotzdem tun?“  
Monroe sah ihn aufmerksam an und Nick wusste, dass das Blutbad ebenso auf seiner Seite stehen würde, wenn er sich dagegen entscheiden würde.   
„Das will ich.“  
Monroe tropfte ihm das Dreikraut auf die Zunge und Nick schluckte es, ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen.  
„Dann erzähl mir jetzt, was du vergessen musst!“

Als Nick endete, sah ihn Monroe mit rotem Gesicht an und Nick musste trotz seines Kummers schmunzeln.   
„Du hattest recht, er ist ein wundervoller Mann, Monroe. Nur kann es niemand sehen. Niemand, bis auf den Grimm.“  
„Es tut mir leid, Nick …“  
„Das muss es nicht. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, habe ich immerhin Freunde, die sich um mich kümmern.“  
Monroe sah ihn irgendwie eigenartig besorgt an. Dann reichte er Nick das immer noch volle Glas seines Scotchs.   
„Trink aus, dann bring ich dich ins Bett.“  
Nick tat es und ließ sich wenig später eine Einschlafgeschichte von zwei sehr gegensätzlichen Männern erzählen, die sich trotz allem liebten. Es ließ seine Augen in Tränen schwimmen und als der Schlaf kam, war er fast froh, dass es vorbei sein würde. Diese abartige, unnatürliche Liebe zu einem Wesen würde damit enden. 

 

EPILOG

 

Als Nick am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich ungewohnt ausgeschlafen. Sein Rücken und sein Hinterteil taten allerdings immer noch weh, doch das war kein Wunder, dachte er in Erinnerung an den heftigen Kampf mit den Wesen in Hood River.

„Guten Morgen!“, trällerte Monroe gut gelaunt und wendete schon wieder undefinierbare Dinge in der Pfanne.  
„Hunger, Nick?“  
„Nein danke, Kaffee reicht mir.“ Für Sekunden sah sein Freund ihn nachdenklich an, doch dann grinste er.  
„Irgendwann habe ich dich so weit meine Special-Pancakes zu probieren.“ Nick lächelte.  
„Nicht heute, Monroe. Wie lange habe ich eigentlich geschlafen?“  
„Och, Ewigkeiten. Du warst ziemlich kaputt und nachdem, was du mir erzählt hast, ist das auch kein Wunder.“  
„Habe ich dir eigentlich die Adresse von Clive schon gegeben?“

****************

 

„Nein, noch nicht. Mach das, ich besuche ihn mal. Es hat sich so angehört, als brauchte er einen Freund.“   
Nicht nur Clive bräuchte einen Freund, dachte Monroe zutiefst beunruhigt.  
„Okay, ich muss jetzt los. Wir haben einen neuen Fall. Eine alte Sache, die wieder aufgerollt wird, weil neue Beweise aufgetaucht sind. Bis später!“   
Schon war Nick verschwunden und Monroe sah ihm nachdenklich nach. Nick hatte einen guten Eindruck gemacht und das überzeugte ihn vorläufig.   
Für genau drei Minuten, denn dann rief Rosalee an.  
„Wie ist er drauf?“  
„Ganz gut. Ich denke, Nick packt es.“  
„Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl, Monroe.“  
„Weshalb?“  
„Der Captain … ich weiß nicht. Er bräuchte einen Freund. Jemand, der ihn ein wenig im Auge hat. Er ist so allein und einsame Menschen tun die merkwürdigsten Dinge und er … er war so tieftraurig …“ Rosalee holte am anderen Ende tief Luft, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.  
„Er ist kein Mensch“, sagte Monroe und begriff sofort seinen Fehler.  
„Das ist doch vollkommen egal! Er hat … alles verloren, was ihm wichtig war und ich … sorge mich um ihn.“  
„Okayyyyyy“, sagte Monroe gedehnt und ahnte schon vorauf das hinauslaufen würde.  
„Was sollen wir tun?“  
„Kannst du ein wenig … auf ihn achten? Nur zur Sicherheit?“ Monroe seufzte theatralisch und verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte befürchtet, dass es an ihm hängen bleiben würde.  
„Gut, ich werde ein Auge auf ihn haben, Rosalee.“  
„Unauffällig, ja?“  
„Aber natürlich!“  
„Danke dir, Schatz.“ Rosalee legte auf und Monroe blickte ziemlich finster auf sein Telefon. Tolle Nummer. Jetzt hatte er Captain Renard an der Backe.  
Es war schon eine großartige Sache mit einem Grimm befreundet zu sein und dessen Fehltritte auszubaden.  
Blutbad. Wie passend.

****************

„Hey, wie weit seid ihr in dem Fall Lamar?“, fragte Captain Renard im Vorbeilaufen. Hanks Kopf fuhr hoch, während Nick sich weiter auf den Monitor konzentrierte, um eine Verbindung zwischen den Personen zu finden.  
„Auf einem guten Weg, Captain!“, hörte er seinen Partner Hank rufen.  
„Gut, weiter machen. Ich erwarte noch heute die ersten Ergebnisse!“  
„Ja, Sir!“, murmelte Nick nur abwesend und hob nicht mal den Kopf.

 

~~~ FORTSETZUNG FOLGT ~~~


End file.
